The Kitsune's Mask
by Ryuu842
Summary: A person can only take so much. What happens when that person reaches their limits? What if they never knew they had a limit to begin with? What if their whole life they only knew a mask? (Blind Naurto, Bloodline Naruto)
1. The People Who Notice

The Kitsune's Mask

Chapter 1: The People Who Notice

 **...October 10...**

The sky was crying. The drops fell like sad drums beating the Earth by the Heavens. Only one place remained barren of rain on this sorrow filled night. However, it didn't escape the absence of fluid. Sadly, this is why the sky was crying; for in that small spot in the middle of a filth filled alley was a child. This child couldn't be older than six, if even that, and he was covered in blood. The boy, he was hung on the side of a building. His hands and feet were pierced by kunai, his torso was carved with the word "Demon", he still had shuriken dug in his flesh, a tanto was thrust into his right shoulder, his entire left torso and thigh was burnt, his right arm was broke so badly the bone was sticking out of the skin, the back of his skull was busted , and his eyes were sliced through.

It was three hours before a lone ANBU with gravity defying gray hair found him. By that time the poor boy was barely breathing and a pool of blood saturated the ground. And, throughout the whole three hours, the sky cried. Cried for the boy that was persecuted for something that he couldn't control.

… **6 years later...**

"Alright class, today's the Gennin exams, do your best," Iruka-sensei called out.

I sighed, as I pulsed my chakra out and surveyed the class. I hated it here. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I happen to graduate and get put on a team with one of these people. They all hate me. I gave a dry chuckle. Like I'd graduate. Mizuki-sensei would never let me graduate. Like all the senseis... Well, except Iruka-sensei. Besides JiJi, Ayame, and Teuchi, Iruka-sensei is the only one in this forsaken village that would care if I died. I should know this, I tested the theory 37 times in the last six years. The year I was blinded and nearly crucified to death. And, all on my birthday.

Gosh, I hate my birthday. I hate everyday. I wish I could die. But, no. I'm always saved. By some "miracle" I'm always found before I die. I heard it's either Snake, Weasel, Bear, Cat, Tiger, or, the most often, Dog that finds me. I wish they'd let me die.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei yelled. "Pay attention. Don't you want to graduate?"

"Hai, hai," I muttered as I start on the test that was laid out in front of me.

I snorted as I notice the genjutsu. I knew Mizuki-sensei would try to sabotage me. I brake the genjutsu and do the real test, then I wait for the others to finish as I follow Shikamaru's lead and take a nap.

 **...Shika's POV...**

He's doing it again. He's letting down his mask. I knew he wasn't what he seemed. I've known it for years. How could I not? He's always letting his mask slip when he thinks no one's looking. He's good though. I'll give him that. It took me a couple months to catch on. I've tried to approach him, but he's too guarded. It's like he thinks everyone is against him... Which could be partly true. I've seen the looks that he gets in the village. The sheer hate the villagers send at him is nauseating. How is he still sane?

Though, maybe he's not. Maybe he just hides it. Just because I know he wares a mask doesn't mean I know what's behind it. I want to know. It's too troublesome to not know. But, the troublesome blonde keeps me at arms lengths. Tch. I'll find out.

I close my eyes again. He's noticed me staring at him. Calculating his actions. He's diffidently not the dead last. Like me, it seems like he's holding back. Not that I can blame him. The Academy is boring and not worth my time. I'd rather be watching clouds than being in this classroom with all these idiots. Well, besides Choji... and Naruto. Maybe Shino. He's smart, if quite.

 **...Shino's POV...**

There it is again. Naruto let his mask down. He looks sad. That's not logical though. Why is he sad? He should be happy that today's the graduation exam. Is he afraid he's not going to pass? No, that's illogical too. I know he's smarter than he looks. So why?

And, cue Shikamaru's staring. Tch. It's almost as if he has a crush. It's a good thing I recognize that look on his face. He's calculating him. Solving a puzzle. And, what a puzzle Uzumaki is... More like a puzzle warped in a mystery wrapped in a riddle and boxed in an enigma. I don't even think Nara Shikaku could solve the mystery of Uzumaki Naruto.

I sigh as Iruka-sensei leads us outside for the taijutsu section of the exams. It's not going to do me any good pondering Naruto and his mask. Maybe one day I'll see the boy behind it, but it's not going to be today. As Shikamaru would say, troublesome. (Across the field Shikamaru sneezes.)

… **Third Person POV...**

The second portion of the exam was a taijutsu match against Mizuki-sensei. Sakura went first and she was knocked out under a minute. Choji went next, and he got in a good few hits. He lasted the allotted five minute period. After several civilian kids went, it was Shino's turn. He lasted the time limit, but didn't hit Mizuki-sensei once. Next was Ino, she lasted longer than Sakura..., but not by much. Kiba went next, and he hit Mizuki-sensei like Choji, but he was thrown out of the ring a couple seconds before the bell rung. Next was Shikamaru, and he gave up after three minutes saying it was "troublesome when I know that I'm going to lose anyway." A few more civilian kids went then it was Hinata's turn. She lasted throughout the time frame, but didn't get in any hits. Sasuke was next. Mizuki-sensei tried to throw the match for him, but Sasuke only got in one hit, but he lasted the time frame. The last to go was Naruto. Only Shikamaru and Shino noticed that Mizuki-sensei was being harder on Naruto than he was on anyone else. Thankfully, though, Naruto made it exactly to the time frame, even though he didn't get a hit in and got knocked out.

The next test was shuriken and kunai throwing. Sasuke was first this time. He got a 9/10 in both. Sakura was next, but got a 3/10 in shuriken and a 4/10 in kunai. Multiple civilian kids went, then Shikamaru went, getting a 6/10 on the kunai and 7/10 with the shuriken with little effort given. Kiba went next getting a 7/10 in both. Ino got a 4/10 in shuriken and 5/10 in kunai. Hinata got a 6/10 in kunai and 8/10 in shuriken. Shino got a 8/10 in shuriken and a 9/10 in kunai. More civilian went, then Choji got a 7/10 in shurikens and a 9/10 in kunai. Once again, Shino and Shikamaru saw how Mizuki-sensei try to sabotage Naruto. This time he gave Naruto old and unbalances kunai and shuriken. However, Naruto made a 8/10 in shuriken and, surprisingly, a 10/10 in kunai.

The next test was genjutsu. To pass this test you had to get out of the jutsu in under 10 seconds. Kiba got out after 9 seconds. Ino in 4 seconds. Shino in 6 seconds. Civilians went. Sasuke in 7 seconds. Sakura in 2 seconds. Choji in 8 seconds. More civilians went. Shikamaru got out in 5 seconds, then immediately went to sleep. Hinata in 3 seconds. And, Naruto got out barely in 9 seconds. Shikamaru and Shino narrowed their eyes in contemplation, wondering if Mizuki-sensei had anything to do with this development.

 **...Naruto's POV...**

I breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. All I have to do is get through the next exam. This year I didn't drink the water provided. Last year I was sabotaged with a drug that made my chakra control shot. Now, I can at least barely make a clone. Though, I'm going to hinge my luck on making a shadow clone. I actually got that one from watching Dog fight off a mob on my last birthday. I hope they take it... cause if they don't that means that Shino can't use his bug clone.

One by one my classmates came out with their hiatates. I wait with bated breathe for my name to be called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei called.

I took a deep breathe and walked into the room where he was waiting with Mizuki-sensei.

"First do the Henge," he said.

I henged into the Jiji.

"Good," he said. "Kawarimi."

I replaced myself with Mizuki-sensei.

"Good," Iruka-sensei said with a snort of amusement. "Bunshin. Three Bunshins are required to pass."

"Um... Sensei, can I do another type a Bunshin beside the Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"I don't see why not," he said confused.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," I cried with fake cheer. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Five of me stood there in the "Good Guy" pose, our fake smiles lighting up our faces. Iruka-sensei's jaw dropped and Mizuki-sensei fell out of his chair in shock.

"Where did you learn that, Naruto," Iruka-sensei asked astounded.

"I saw Dog doing it when he saved me from a mob last year," I said truthfully. "I remembered the hand sign, so I started to practice the jutsu when I figured I was never going to be able to do the regular Bunshin."

"...I see," Iruka-sensei said.

"Do I pass," I asked.

"Oh," he said embarassed. "Yes. You passed."

"YATTA," I yelled, and I took a hiatate.

The only thing I hopped was that I could get along with my team. If not, then well... attempt number 38 will have to take place; and hopefully be the last.


	2. The Changing Tides of the Malestorm

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it so far. The only announcement I have at the moment is a request for a beta that can edit quickly. If your interested please message me! On a side note I'm having a pole for pairings. Please leave your vote in the review. Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2: The Changing Tides of the Malestorm

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei called after I reached the door. "Tomorrow team placements are at 8 am. Don't be late."

"I won't, Sensei," Thank you!"

Iruka-sensei chuckled at that as he said, "No problem. I'm proud of you."

I genuinely smiled at that. It was my first true smile all day. I ran out the door, my hitai-ate around my neck, gleaming in the sun.

As, I ran I didn't see Shikamaru and Shino giving me warm smiles, happy I passed even with my difficulties.

The next day, I was so nervous I threw up twice before I even left my ratty apartment. I didn't wear my orange jumpsuit today. I was hoping if I didn't wear it I wouldn't stand out. So today, I wore a long-sleeved, dark green shirt, a tan leather vest, dark brown pants, my black hiatate, black shinobi sandals, brown leather fingerless gloves, and a green handkerchief that covers my hair.

Once I got to class I sat alone in the back row. I was the only one in class. To be more inconspicuous, I laid my head on my desk. However, once people started filing in I felt someone's chakra signature to my left.

"Hey, Shino," I said.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san," he said respectfully.

"Naruto," I said. "Just call me Naruto."

"Alright, Naruto-san," he said.

I snorted in amusement, but let it be. At least he called me by my first name.

"Naruto, Shino," Shikamaru said as he sat on my right.

"Nara-san," Shino greeted.

"Hey, Shikamaru," I said. "I thought you sat on the other side of the room. In the middle row."

"I thought I'd change it up today," he said with a sly grin."

"Yeah right, Nara," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. Just wanted to sit here today."

"Is it because of my clothes?"

"Maybe," he admitted sheepishly.

"I didn't want to stand out today. Just wanted to blend in, okay," I said.

"That's illogical," Shino said. "If you didn't want to stand out you should have just wore what you always did."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Hmm," I said contemplating. "Then why is it the only the smartest people in class that noticed me?"

That threw them for a loop. I chuckled. They underestimated the power of my stealth.

"I guess you're right," Shikamaru admitted. "But, I can't figure out how that's so."

"It's cause I changed my clothes, and I'm being quiet," I said. "I'm also avoiding Sasuke and his fangirls. Just wait 'til they call the teams. That's when the show's going to be on the road."

Shino nodded and Shikamaru chuckled.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, Naruto-san," Shino said.

"Seriously, you can drop the -san," I said, finally getting annoyed.

Shino shrugged and I sighed. Shikamaru finally fell asleep.

"QUIET," Iruka-sensei yelled with his Big Head no Jutsu active.

Everyone settled down immediately; and once a piece of chalk was thrown, Shikamaru woke up.

"Alright everyone. First of all, congratulations for passing the exam. I'm proud of you. Now your gennins, the lowest of the—"

I tuned him out waiting to hear the teen assignments.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto,"

I was tuned back in now.

"Haruno Sakura,"

I was dismayed. I prayed that I would get someone I could work with.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kami never helped me anyway. I slammed my head on my desk.

"Looks like attempt number 38 tonight," I unknowingly muttered.

Also without me knowing, Shino and Shikamaru shared a glance. Shino's eyebrow shot up and Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

I missed the rest of the team assignments. However, I did notice when everyone started going to lunch. Well... Almost everyone.

… **Shikamaru's view...**

I don't like the sound of that. Attempt number 38? Attempt of what? It better not be what I think it is. I know that he has a mask. But, is it _that_ bad?

I was so focused on trying to deduce what he meant I missed my team, and only heard when lunch is.

"Hey, Naruto, Shino," I said. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Should we not have lunch with our teams," Shino asked. "That would seem more logical."

I make a motion to Naruto, who was still shaking. I don't blame him. Being on a team with the Emo Price with a stick up his but, with a "you shall bow before me" attitude, and his most rabid and pathetic fangirl would be one of the worst tortures a person can receive.

"Ah, well, it's also logical that we have plenty of time to get to know our teams later," Shino said quickly. "I'll come."

"What about you, Naruto," I asked kindly.

"Hm," he asked.

"Will you come have lunch with Shino and me," I asked.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"Where ever you like," I said.

"Can we go get ramen," he asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

We walked to Ichiraku's silently. I took notice of the hateful stare and whispers that he received. He walked in front of us, his shoulders were tense and you could see him look side-to-side fearfully. Then someone threw a stone. That was quickly followed by a beer bottle, still half way filled. It broke and splattered on his back. Shino gasped. I growled, as I quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to me, shielding his body with mine.

"If you mess with him, mess with me," I called out. "How dare you attach a Konoha Shinobi!"

Right when I finished my announcement an ANBU shunshined into view and arrested the offenders. But, the way Naruto shook I could tell that this has happened before, and probably will again.

"It's okay, Naru," I said. "Let's just hurry and grab something, 'kay?"

He nodded and we quickly made it the rest of the way to the ramen stand. Teuchi, the ramen chief, and Ayame, his daughter, made a fuss over Naruto. We even ended up getting three bowels of ramen free.

On the way back we used the roof tops. I didn't want Naruto to go through that again. But, why on earth did he go through it in the first place?

… **Shino's POV** **...**

We ate in silence. That is unusual for Konoha's loudest resident; even though I know that's part of his mask. The poor boy was still slightly shaking, his eyes darting towards Shikamaru and I as if he was waiting for us to hurt him.

"Naruto-san," I said.

"Hai," he asked.

"Are you excited for your team?"

He just looked down, not saying anything.

"Do you want to see if we can get them rearranged?"

His head shot up like a rocket, and Shikamaru gave me a calculating look.

"Why would you do that," Naruto asked me.

"Because I'm sure all there of us have some reserves about our teams," I said. "Even though most of the selections were logical in specialty wise, from the psychological level they are very illogical. And, with your standing with the Hokage, I believe we can get them changed. What do you say?"

"How will we change them," Shikamaru asked, getting in the conversation.

"Well, how bout us three as one team. Kiba, Hinata, and Ino on a team. Then the last team will be Choji, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"I don't want Choji with Sasuke," Shikamaru said.

"But, he has the best mentality for it," I said.

"I don't think so," Naruto said.

"Why is that," Shino said.

"Choji is nice, but with Sasuke's attitude he'd be crushed," Naruto said.

"Then what about Hinata," Shikamaru asked.

"She'd kill herself," Naruto said.  
"Kiba," I said.

"He'd kill Sasuke," Shikamaru said.

"Then that leaves Ino," Naruto said.

"It could work," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe," I said.

"So, when are we going to do this," Naruto asked.

"Now," Shikamaru said. "If we want it changed it's gotta be now."

Naruto and I nodded, then we took to the roof tops.


	3. The Value of a Life

Chapter 3: The Value of a Life

"Hokage-sama," a lanky assistant said as she poked her head in the office.

"Yes," the Sarutobi asked.

"You have three boys here to see you," she said.

"Thank you," the old Hokage said. "Let them in."

Just as he said that the three boys walked in. To his suprise it was his psudo-grandson, the Nara heir, and the Aburame heir.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun," Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama," Shino stated. "We have a request."

"And what would that be, Shino-kun?"

"Well," Shikamaru answered instead. "We were listening to the team assignments, however, we noticed some oddities."

"...I see," the old Hokage said leaning forward. "Can you tell me what these 'oddities' are?"

"Jiji," Naruto said with guilty, yet pleading eyes. "Our team assignments. We can't work together."

"And why is that," the Hokage asked, with an underlying hard tone in his soft voice.

"We all hate one or more of our teammates, Hokage-sama," Shino said, picking up the mantle. "They seem illogical on a psychological level. It would be impossible to work together."

"You do know I approved of these teams, right," the Hokage, and in this moment the "God of Shinobi," said.

Nothing was said for a moment, but Naruto looked betrayed. His eyes watering. Sarutobi's heart bleed with guilt for a moment, but he stuck by his decision.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said. "I beg of you. Let us explain our reasoning."

The Hokage sighed but he motioned for them to continue.

"First and foremost, is team 7," Shikamaru said.

"It's a disaster," Shino agreed.

Shikamaru nodded and continued, "First, Naruto hates both Sakura and Sasuke. Second, Sasuke hates everybody. Third, Sasuke doesn't think he needs anyone. Four, Sakura hates Naruto. Five, Sakura worships the ground Sasuke walks on...literally. Six, If you put them together Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't listen to anything to what Naruto would say, even if they decide by some miracle they would work together. And, finally seven, Naruto was holding back throughout the Academy. And, that's without the sabotage."

Sarutobi was taken aback. Naruto was holding back? Sabotage? And, not only that, they brought up a good point with the team work.

"Go on," he said.

Shino nodded, and said, "Next team 10. One, Shikamaru was holding back. Two, Shikamaru hates Ino. Three, Ino can't stand Shikamaru or Choji. Four, just because it's been done once doesn't mean it can be done again. Five, Ino is a fangirl. Even if she's away from Sasuke she won't focus on training. Even if Choji is a heavy hitter, Shikamaru is not. And, since Ino isn't either, plus with her focus off training your leaving this team vulnerable. Six, Shikamaru is a genius. His talent is wasted on a team that he can't strive in because they won't have as much talent."

Sarutobi had to work not to keep his jaw from dropping. Those are pretty good points too. How could he not see this?

"Proceed," he said.

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Team eight. First, Shino hates Kiba. Second, Kiba hates Shino. Three, Kiba has a stalker like crush on Hinata. Four, Hinata can't stand Kiba. Five, Hinata is scared of Shino. Six, Hinata's inscurity and shyness is detrimental to a loudmouth like Kiba and her fear of Shino will just make her withdraw further. Seven, Hinata's Juuken is better used for heavy combat than it is for tracking. Seven, even though both Kiba and Shino are good combat types, they are not heavy hitters. Eight, Shino is more of a stealth type."

"Is that all," Sarutobi asked with a sigh.

"Those are our reasons, yes," Shino said.

"Well," Sarutobi said. "You made great points."

All the boys perked up at this.

"However, I'm afraid it's to late. The teams have been announced and the Jonins are on their way."

Naruto's eyes watered, and tears started to drip down his face as he tried to hold back from sobbing. It struck the old monkey's heart to see his pseudo-grandson in such distress.

"However, I can put in these concerns in the next council meeting. Maybe the change can be voted upon. But, don't get your hopes up."

Naruto fell to his knees in pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped out. He so hopped that this would work. That one thing in his life would go right. It hurt so much to have the last hope he had at happiness being destroyed.

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered.

"Naruto-kun," Sarutobi asked afraid for the boy.

"Please," Naruto sobbed. "Please. I can't be on that team. I won't be able to live through it. Please, Jiji. I—I can't."

"Naruto-kun, I—," the old Hokage didn't know what to say. He didn't want his grandson to be so miserable like it looked like it was for him. But, it was too late.

"Jiji, please don't make it attempt number 38," Naruto begged.

That stopped Sarutobi cold. The teams can't be _that_ bad could it? Naruto promised he would never do it again after the last time. If he was admitting that he would brake that promise, that was serious. Naruto _never_ brakes promises.

The old Hokage sighed. This was going to ruffle feathers, but if it helps him save his grandson, even if not by blood, he would do it. He couldn't knowingly make him miserable.

"How would you change the teams," he asked.

All three of them smiled. However, Naruto sobbed with joy. He wouldn't have to brake his promise to his Jiji.

 **...Flashback...**

 **It was one week before the Academy started again after being reconstructed after the fire in the teacher's lounge. Everyone blamed Naruto even though he was in the hospital after the beating he received three days before. Just after he had gotten out of the hospital, a group of teachers came and surrounded his building. When he came into sight the teachers quickly followed him into his apartment, and ascended upon him. They beat him with lead pipes, tore up his skin with kunai, burnt him with matches, and pounded on him with their fists. After they were done they tied him up and set his apartment on fire. He was in the hospital for another three days. After that the he heard the teachers were let go and that his landlord blamed him for the fire. He had to pay a fine for the reconstruction and was evicted from the building. After paying for the fine, he was left penniless and homeless. He ended up living in the streets. After twenty-four hours he heard some of the class below him talking about how _he supposedly_ started the fire in the teacher's lounge. _He didn't even know there WAS a fire in the teacher's lounge._ He couldn't take it. So he went into the Forest of Death. After finding a suitable place he believed no one could find him, he saw a women that was messing with some kind of liquids. When she was done and left to go wash up, he snatched the liquids and ran as far as he could. Then he poured all the liquids on a kunai he had and slit his wrists three times on each side; and then for good measure he sliced up both arms too. He passed out with a smile on his face. **

**He woke up two days later to a white room that smelled of disinfectants. He knew immediately he was in the hospital. He whimpered then looked to his left. There sat his Jiji.**

 **"Naruto-kun," he said with a defeated sigh. "Why do you do this?"**

 **"They blame me, Jiji," I said with tears streaming down my face. "I didn't do anything, yet they blame me for starting a fire in the teacher's lounge. I didn't even _know_ there was a fire in the teacher's lounge. Is that why those teachers came to try to kill me? To set me on fire like I supposedly did to their lounge? Why do they hate me?"**

 **"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Jiji said. "But, please, stop this. Each time you come here because you tried to kill your self kills me a little. Did you know that? Do you know how much it hurts for me to know that my own grandson wants to kill himself? I know your hurting, Naruto-kun, but please let me help you!"**

 **"I'm sorry, Jiji, but it hurts," I said. "I don't think there's anything you can do."**

 **"Can you please promise me you won't do this anymore," Sarutobi asked.**

 **"I can promise it won't be by my hand, but I can't promise that I won't let someone else do it for me."**

 **The old Hokage chocked back a sob.**

 **"Then that's what I'll take," he said. "Please give me your word."**

 **"I Uzumaki Naruto promise to Sarutobi Hiruzen that I will not take my own life."**

 **"Thank you," Sarutobi breathed.**

 **"Anything for you, Jiji," I promised.**

 **...Flashback End...**

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said. "Anything for you."

Author's Note:

I was looking at my second chapter and I think some of you might be confused on the poll, so I'll write it out for you.

Pairings:

Naruto-

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Tenten

Anko

Other (just send the name)

Shikamaru-

Ino

Temari

Hinata

Sakura

Other (send the name)

Shino-

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Tenten

Other (Send the name)

You can also send votes for other pairings. This whole pole is just for your opinion on what you'd like to see. Please only vote one for one pairing. I don't mind if you vote for multple pairings, but just not multiple time. For example if I were to vote mine would look like:

Ryuu842: NaruTen, ShikaTem, Shino x Hinata

By the way, I don't mind Harems if there good. Go wild!


	4. How Not to Get a Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I'm sorry for the late disclaim. I forgot for the last chapters. I was so excited to get my story on the road.

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I know I'm update quickly, but ideas are flying through my head. I would make longer chapters, but I like to section my ideas off into smaller bits for my fanfictions. It helps me write quicker because I know how I want my chapters to end. And, yes, when I get a beta I'll fix all my grammatical errors. By the way, the pairing poll is still up. I re-posted Ch 3 so you can see what the poll looks like. Sorry for the confusion! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: How Not to Get a Team

Our heroes hurried back to class as fast as their feet could take them. They were already 15 minutes late to see their jonin senseis. However, each one of them were relatively happy because of the proceedings. The only thing they were worried about were their new sensei. Because of the late announcement of the new teams, the jonins will have no idea how to proceed. So, now it looks like the jonin will have to pick their new team.

That's going to be troublesome.

 **...At the Academy...**

"Where are they," Sakura gave her normal banshee screech.

"I don't know, but Shikamaru isn't ever this late," Choji said.

"Shino would never be late either," Iruka-sensei said. "He's always punctual. I wonder where those three are..."

"Sorry we're late," Naruto yelled. "We had something important that needed to be done."

"And, what's so important that you weren't here to meet our jonin, dobe," Sasuke sneered.

"We were talking to Hokage-sama about new team assignments," Shino said.

"WHAT?!," was the collective shout.

"But, we just got your genin assignments this morning," Kurenai said.

"Well it's changed," Shikamaru said. "Here's the new line up. There's one small problem though."

Not one of the jonin asked about the problem as they looked at the new teams. Well... until they tried to find _their_ new team on the list.

"Wait. It doesn't say who's teaching which team," Asuma said.  
"Yeah, we know," Naruto said. "Jiji never said who was teaching who. I guess he wanted you to choose."

There was a collective snorts and chuckles about Naruto's name for the Hokage. Well, at least the jonin thought it was funny... Sakura screeched at him for disrepecting the Hokage. That in turn made Kiba and Naruto cover their sensitive ears.

"Will you _shut up_ ," Naruto yelled. "Your going to make me deaf."

And for some people it sounded like he also muttered, "and I'm already blind."

"Did you just say you were blind," Kiba screamed in disbelief.

"Where in the world did you get that," Naruto asked.

"You just said it," Kiba yelled.

"If I said it then why to you need me to confirm it?"

"Well you did mutter it," Shikamaru said.

"That doesn't mean that's _exactly_ what I said," Naruto said.

"True," Shino agreed. "It is logical to assume we misheard him when we didn't completely hear what he said."

There was a collective shrug.

"Anyway, back to the team assignments," Iruka-sensei said. "I made those assignments, and Hokage-sama confirmed them... so why were they changed?"

"Hokage-sama thought over them again and considered the teams on a psychological level," Shikamaru said. "And, he found them lacking."

"How so," Iruka-sensei asked offended.

"Well, the best example would be former team 7," Shino said. "That was a catastrophe. Think Sasuke's attitude plus rabid, useless fangirl plus the mask wearing prankster king first. Now what does that equal?"

Everyone sweat dropped. It was simple. The equation equaled a disaster.

"Okay, now think Naruto hates Sasuke and Sakura plus Sasuke hates everyone plus Sakura hates Naruto plus Sakura is a useless Sasuke rabid fangirl. What does that equal," Shikamaru asked.

Everyone paled. They'd probably die on their first real mission.

"Do we have to go on," Naruto asked.

"How about team 8," Kurenai asked.

"That's an easy one too," Naruto said. "Think Kiba hates Shino plus Shino hates Kiba plus Hinata is afraid of Shino plus Kiba stalks Hinata plus Hinata hates Kiba. Now what about that?"

"What about team 10," Asuma asked.

"Shikamaru hates Ino plus Ino can't stand either one of her teammates plus Choji wouldn't really be able to decide a side," Shino said.

"There were more reasons too, but that's a good picture of what the team dynamics would be," Shikamaru said.

"So who's on what team," Choji asked hoping he was still with Shikamaru.

"Okay," Iruka-sensei said. "The new teams will be Abrume Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto one team. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba on the next team...Akamichi Choji, Huga Hinata, and Uchia Sasuke will be the last team. Good luck everybody."

And, with his job done, a confused Iruka left the Academy building.

It was a good two hours later and the jonin were still arguing over the teams. Most of the civilian kids went to get something to eat the others fell asleep. However, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Choji are currently in a high stakes poker game. So far Naruto has won every hand. He currently owns 40'000 ryo, 60 oz of flower seeds, a forth of the Uchia estate and working on the next forth, a month supply of ramen to be supplied by the Akimichi, and a new apartment complex thanks to the Harunos. Life was good when your good at poker.

Hatake Kakashi, the chronically late jonin with gravity defying gray hair and his noise stuck in a porn book, finally arrived right when Naruto won the Uchiha estate, much to the ire of a certain pratty Uchia.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a black cat and had to go the long way," he said as he walked through the door.

"Hello Kakashi," Asuma sighed.

"What are you doing here," Kakashi asked. "I'd thought you would've already picked up your teams?"

"There were changes," Kurenai said. "We have who's one who's team, but not who teaches which team."

"Well that stinks," Kakashi said. "How do we decide?"

"Janken Po," Asuma asked.

"Seriously," Kurenai asked.

"I'm game," Kakashi said.

"Fine," Kurenai said.

"JAKEN PO," they shouted.

It was a tie.

"JAKEN PO!"

Tie.

"JAKEN PO!"

Tie.

"JAKEN PO!"  
Tie.

That's the way it went for the next two hours. And, by the time they finally had a clear winner of who get the first pick of the teams, Kakashi much to everyone's ire, all the genin had gone home. Or, if you were Uchiha Sasuke to by a new home because you lost your home and half your life savings to an infuriating blonde card shark. Of course, the genin were nice enough to leave a note stating their intentions to come back in a week at the same time to get their new jonin sensei because they thought that playing Jaken Po for them was demeaning. In the end all the jonin were frustrated and embarrassed.

However, a blonde prankster was delighted because of the riches and blackmail he won that night. Let's just say a lot of people won't be happy in the morning.


	5. New Start, New Legacy

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm still looking for a beta. And the poll I described in Chapter four is still up. Please vote! If no one votes I'm probably not going to put a pairing. So, vote for your favorite couples! You can vote for more than one pairing, but not multiple times for the same pairing. Warning once I hit the Chunin Exams the poll will stop, unless I inform you otherwise. Please be noted! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: New Start, New Legacy

It has been one week, and the jonins have finally chosen a team. Though several jonin had to go to the hospital because of hand cramps from multiple games of Jaken Po. It is time for our trio of heroes to arrive a the Academy to, hopefully, receive their jonin.

 **...Naruto's POV...**

It's been an odd week. Shino and Shikamaru have tracked me down several times to train, or play Shoji (Shikamaru), go get ramen, go look for bugs (Shino), etc. I've rarely had time to myself. It was nice... for the most part. But, what I don't get is why. They've never tracked me down before. I know they said "team bonding", but that doesn't feel right. Especially when they come alone and practically drag me with them.

"Hey, Shika, Shino," I ask.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied.

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you guys want to spend so much time with me?"

"Naruto-san," Shino said. "We spend time with you because you are our teammate. It's logical."

"So you just _want_ to spend time with me because it's logical." I ask.

"What he means is you're our friend, Naru," Shika said.

"Really," I ask.

"Of course."

I gave him a thousand watt smile. His lip twisted up in response. Shino inclined his head and my smile just got brighter.

Then, the door banged open.

"Listen up," a random jonin shouted. "We have decided our teams. So when we call you come with us!"

"Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Choji," Kurenai shouted.

"Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino," Asuma called.

It was then that everybody left... Well except our heroes.

"How long do you think he'll be," I asked.

"Don't know," Shikamaru said. "Probably about four hours considering yesterday."

"That's logical," Shino agreed.

"Do you want to go to the festival down town," I asked.

The Shika and Shino looked at each other than looked at me and nodded.

I grinned.

However before we left I left him a little "present" and a note telling him where we were.

Let's just say that Kakashi is now afraid of eletrical wires...and cats...and bugs... and water... and red paint. Anyway, don't ask.

 **...Four hours and a hospital visit later...**

"First, my first impression of you is, I _loathe_ you," Kakashi hissed.

"We love you too, sensei," Naruto said.

"Anyway, sense we're a team now let's get to know each other. How about trench coat go first," Kakashi said.

"My name is Aburame Shino," Shino started. "I like bugs, pokey, reading,training, and hiking. I hate bug spray, people killing bugs, people that are illogical, arrogance, and people that judge without knowing about the person first. My hobbies are bug watching, finding new species of bugs, puzzle games, and cloud watching. My dream for the future is to make a noble and logical clan head."

"Very good, how bout lazy boy next."

"Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like watching cloud, shoji, Naruto's cooking, sleeping, and puzzles. I hate troublesome people, people that judge, and waking up before 11 am. My hobbies are cloud watching, finding reasons for Naruto to cook, and playing shoji. My dream for the future is to have an average life and an average career."

"Good, good. Now blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like reading, training, gardening, cloud watching,ramen, puzzles, and seals. I hate people that judge others before knowing them, predjudice, and violence without the need for violence. My hobbies are working on new seals, gardening, trying new flavors of ramen, playing shoji with Shika, training, and listening to Shino talking about bugs. My dream for the future is to protect my precious people until my last breathe."

"Excellent. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Your not old enough to know my likes. I don't have many hates. Your defiantlyto young to know my hobbies. And, I don't have a dream for the future."

All three of our heroes sweat dropped.

"Anyways," Kakashi continued. "Meet me at train ground 14 for your genin exam. Don't eat breakfast because you'll puke. And, this test has a 66.6% failure rate. So, be prepared!"

With that, Kakashi gave them an eye-smile and shunshined away.

"So we _are_ eating breakfast right," I asked.

"Of course," Shikamaru said.

"It's illogical not too," Shino said.

"So where are we going to make the plans," I asked.

"Your house," was the collective reply.

"So this means I'm making dinner," I sighed.

"It's only logical," Shino said.

"Yep, your food tastes better than _Choji's mom's,_ " Shikamaru said.

I chuckled.

"Alright then, my house it is," I said, and the two practically dragged me there.

 **...Naruto's house...**

 **"Okay," Shika said taking a sip of Herb Tea. "What do we know of Kakashi?"**

 **"He's chronically late," Shino said.**

 **"And he's reclusive," Shika added.**

 **"I think he used to be an ANBU," Naruto said. "He has the same type of hair Dog did."**

 **"How sure of this are you," Shikamaru asked.**

 **"90%," Naruto stated nodding. "I've never seen anyone else with gravity defying gray hair.**

 **Shino nodded in contemplation, "And, do you personally know Dog?"**

 **"He save me many times in the last six years," Naruto said. "Even though most of the time I was going in and out of consciousness, I'd know him."**

 **"Did he have any other recognizable features you'd recognize," Shikamaru asked.**

 **"He has the Sharingan."**

 **"You mean the Uchiha Bloodline Limit," Shino asked with raised eyebrows.**

 **Naruto nodded.**

 **"How did he get it," Shika asked.**

 **"I don't know," Naruto said. "I just heard an Uchiha shouting about eye theifs sometime before Itachi almost whipped out the Uchiha Clan."**

 **Shino and Shikamaru nodded.**

 **"Okay, so we know that he's always late, reclusive, has the Sharingan, and ex-ANBU," Shikamaru said. "What else do we know about him?"**

 **"Hatake. Now that I think about it, he's the son of the White Fang, right," Shino asked. "His father was Hatake Sakumo."**

 **"Yes, that's him," Naruto said. "He was also the student of the Yodamie. His teammates were Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin."**

 **"He created the Rikari and the weaker version the Chidori," Shino added.**

 **"And, isn't he rumored to have Copied a thousand Jutsus," Naruto asked.**

 **"Yes," Shino agreed. "He also has the Dog Contract."**

 **"So he's the holder of the Dog Contract, creator of the Rikari and Chidori, teammate of Inuzuka Rin and Uchiha Obito, the student of the 4th, son of the White Fang, copied over 1000 Jutsus, has the Sharingan, reclusive, chronically late, and ex-ANBU, and if I remember correctly he graduated the Academy at 7, was a Chunin by 10, Jonin at 13, and he was an ANBU Captain."**

 **"If we fight him we're going to die," Naruto said.**

 **Shino and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.**

 **"So, what do we do," Naruto asked.**

 **"More like what _can_ we do," Shikamaru said. **

**...Shika's view...**

I sighed. This is so troublesome. Why do we even need to do another test? Why can't we do do one huge test at the Academy? I look up at the sky. Never mind. I know why. But, it doesn't mean it not troublesome.

"What I mean is," I said. "We need to lay down what are abilities are. Then all of us can make a plan together."

"Who wants to go first," Naruto said as he laid down our meal of eggdrop soup and shrimp lomein.

"I'll go," Shino said. "As you both probably know, I have a hive of Kikaichu

in me. I can make Kikaichu Bunshin, I can scout with my Kikaichu, my Kikaichu can drain chakra, I can Kawarimi, I can Henge, and I can use storage scroll and explosive tags. I am proficient in both my Clan's and the Academy taijutsu. I can get out of genjutsu and I can use one genjutsu that makes the person trapped in the genjutsu see things a couple inches off."

"Good," I said. "What about you Naruto?"

"I can use Kawarimi, Henge, Kage Bunshin, and one genjutsu that makes peoples perception off; not like Shino's though. This one makes them think that they're upside down, or going backwards, etc. It depends on one handseal change. I am okay with the Academy Taijutsu, but I'm making my own that depends on speed, unpredictable counters, and staying on the defensive. I can make storage seals, explosive tags, gravity seals, and minor barer seals. I can also sense chakra."

"Perfect," I said smiling. "I can do Henge, Kawarimi, Bushin, Kage Mane, and a genjutsu that makes people fall asleep. I am proficient in both the Academy taijutsu and my Clan's taijutsu. I can use storage and explosive tags. It seems that we have a well rounded bunch. So, before I start making the plan by myself, what do you think we should do?"

Authors Note:

New Pool!

Naruto Bloodline ideas:

Hirashin

Chakra manipulation

Multiple summoning + ability to speak to animals

Telepathy

Nature wielding

Mokuton

Full ability over lightning

Magic

Control over plants (not moutken)

Shinigami powers

Shape shifting

Multiple personalities with different powers

Alchemy

Control over all elements

Ability to create pocket dimensions

Ability to know how things work

Can bend time and space

Power of illusions

Ability to heal any wound (himself or other sans death)

Other (you can give me some other ideas)

X2 (you can vote if you want him to have 2 bloodlines. 1 from dad and one from mom)


	6. One Generation to the Next

Authors Note: I've noticed barely anybody's been reviewing. Please review. It doesn't matter what you want to say. I love to get peoples opinions. And, both my polls are still open. If you want to vote please leave it in the review. I don't know how to make a poll on my page, but if you want to do it that way please send me a message explaining how to put one up there. Warning: I want to have Naruto's Bloodline(s) in the next 2-4 chapters. I prefer to have it before he meets Haku, but it could activate anytime in Wave. If I don't get your opinion I will choose it myself. And, thank you for the people who told me that I was misspelling words, AND telling me which words I was misspelling. I have to warn everyone that my internet has been down a lot, and that I had no access to Google. I barely had time to post chapters before it went down again. I couldn't even do a full lesson for college. So, for those of you that helped me, again, thank you. Thank you for your time. Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: One Generation to the Next, the Ties that Bind the Heart

 **...Kakashi's view: 12 years ago...**

 **The sky was red with evil chakra. People were crying in the streets over their loved ones or running away in fear. My comrades were in front of the gates screaming as they fall, blood raining like tears. A great beastly roar filled the air, and many fell to their knees in fear. The KI was oppressing. Even I was shaking, though I covered it up well enough.**

 **Slowly I pulled up my hitai-ate, my Sharingan whirling.**

 **"Kakashi," Minato-sensei called.**

 **"Yes, sensei," I asked.**

 **"I need you to go get Naruto," he asked.**

 **"Sensei, you can't _seriously_ be thinking—"**

 **"Kakashi-kun, please," he breathed in sorrow. "It's the only way. At least he'll have his mother."**

 **I nodded as I ran to the hospital and asked for Naruto. Once I had the babe in my arms I shunshined back to Minato-sensei, crying for the last of my team and for his son.**

 **"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," I whispered to the baby. "It's the only way. I'm sorry for the burden that's going to be placed upon you. No one deserves this."**

 **With that, I reached Minato-sensei and he took baby Naruto into his arms.**

 **"Good luck," Minato-sensei said.**

 **"I should be telling you that," I said, tears streaming down my mix-matched eyes.**

 **Minato-sensei smiled a sad smile and ruffled my hair one last time.**

 **Fifteen minutes later, the beast gave one last roar and disappeared.**

 **I fell to my knees and cried. Cried for my sensei, and cried for his son.**

 **...Present time: still Kakashi's POV...**

At the memorial stone, I was on my knees. Tears streamed down my face.

"I failed you, Sensei," I sobbed. "I failed you and your son. I'm so sorry. So sorry. It seems like I can't do anything right. I failed you, Obito, Rin, and now Naruto. But, I'll make it right. I promise, sensei. I'll find a way to make you proud. That's the least you deserve, because you deserve so much more. I'll train Naruto to the best of my abilities. He's on my new team, did you know that sensei? I was going to have him, Sasuke, and Sakura, but they got changed. But, I found a way to keep Naruto. I had to pick him or Sasuke, but I felt you deserve more. Sorry, Obito. I'll still try to look out for your cousin in some way. But, I got to take care of sensei's son, because I didn't before. He grew up alone. I don't have any excuse for not taking him in... well at least a good excuse, but I'll do my best now. I promise. For all of you. I promise."

 **...Shino's POV...**

We staked out the training ground last night, and Naruto and I set traps throughout the grounds while Shikamaru calculated which places Kakashi-sensei would ambush us. We finished setting up for our plan around 10 pm, hopefully it will do us well.

"Shika," Naruto asked. "Judging by how late he is, do you think we should've set a trap for him for when he got here?"

"As good of an idea that could be, it would also alert him that we could have set other traps before we got here. I'd rather have the element of suprise."

Naruto nodded, and then said. "Hey Shika."

"Yes?"

"Did, Kakashi-sensei ever tell us when the exam would start?"

"No he didn't," I answered for Shikamaru.

"So... We've been here since 6 am for nothing. It's been 4 hours," Naruto asked.

"I believe so," Shino said.

"Shino," Shikamaru said. "Can you send your kikaichu in search of Kakashi-sensei?"

"It would be logical," I answered as I straightened my glasses.

"I can try to sense for him too," Naruto suggested.

"Go ahead," Shika said. "How big is your range?"

"About three miles, then it gets fuzy," Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded, and Naruto and I got to work. It was about five minute and Naruto said he felt a familiar chakra signature about a half mile away. I confirmed it was Kakashi-sensei when my kikaichu flew back 3 minutes later.

It didn't take long for us to get there, and when we did we saw him by a black stone.

"Sensei," I called out.

Kakashi flew around and looked at us.

"I thought I told you to meet me at training ground 14," he said.

"We were there... since 6 am," Shikamaru said. "You never specified when to meet us."

Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Might as well do the exam now."

We nodded, and he held out two bells.

"See these. You have until 12 pm to get them. Whoever doesn't have a bell by the time I specified will be tied to the poll. Whoever gets the bells will get to have lunch. By the way, whoever doesn't have a bell will get sent back to the academy. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never get a bell. Good luck."

With that the three of us retreated, and got ready to spring our traps. If he thought that he could fool us with those directions, he was wrong. He must not have heard that in the Academy we were holding back.

 **...Kakashi's POV...**

Well, that's not what I was expecting. I knew that Shikamaru and Shino would hide, but from what I read in Naruto's reports from the Academy, I would have expected him to immediately confront me. I shrugged and started to track them.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto yelled. "Up here!"

I sweat drop. What did he think he was doing announcing his position to his enemy. I turned around and saw three shuriken headed for me, and I easily dodged. However, when I landed three kunai shot towards me out of no where. I dodged them, and an explosion tag went off. I used kawarimi with a nearby log, and then I was attacked by kikaichu. Shino.

I replaced myself back with the log, but before I could go anywhere else I heard, "Kage Mane success."

I smiled then I popped into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin," I heard Naruto say. "Dang it."

"Move," Shikamaru ordered.

All three boys nodded, and disappeared.

"Well they seem to be working together," I said to no one. "But, can they actually get a bell, and do they understand the true test?"

It was thirty minutes before I confronted them again. I had tried to bate them with traps with a bell to lure them in—mainly they would have picked up a bell and been hung upside down by their foot—, but no one fell for it. However, I did find some of their traps, and I have to say, some of them I was glad not to be caught in. I never knew you could store so many weapons in a store scroll. And, what was worse, was the gravity seal that was in the middle of a circle of those storage seal. That would have been bad. Anyone that was below jonin, and maybe a few jonin, would have been killed.

"Kage Mane success," I heard.

"Shikamaru," I said.

"Sensei," he said.

"You do know that I knew you were there," I said.

"Yes, but did you know that we sensed you before you got here," Naruto asked.

I had no answer to that.

"Shika," Naruto said. "You can let him go now. He's not going anywhere."

Shikamaru nodded and I was free for a split second, however before I could make a move I felt a humongous weight fall on me.

"Gravity seal," I said.

"Yep," Naruto said. "Shino, if you would."

Kikaichu covered my body and started to drain my chakra.

"Well, he didn't pop into smoke," Shikamaru said. "He must be the real one."

Naruto smiled and said, "Then we should retrieve the bells. Shika, if you would?"

Shikamaru nodded and put me back into Kage Mane. He then proceeded to force me to untie the bells and throw them to him.

"Mission success, Sensei," Naruto chirped.

"Not yet," I said. "Who's going to get the bells? There _are_ only two of them."

"There are no three man genin teams," Shino said. "It's illogical."

"Well, maybe the Hokage gave me special permission," I said. "I did say only 66.6% of people who take this test fail."

 **...Shikamaru's POV...**

This doesn't make sense. From what I gathered from what he said at the beginning of the test, this test is all about team work. Could he be baiting us to choose between each other for the bells?

I threw the bells to Naruto and Shino. That had to be it. It couldn't be anything else.

 **...Shino's POV...**

What is he doing? Why did he throw me a bell? Does he know something that I don't? Okay, think. What makes the most logical sense form what I know about Kakashi. He has the Sharingan. But, he obviously didn't steal it, because Hokage-sama let him keep it. So, a friend must have gave it to him, and since I haven't heard of an Uchiha with one eye, that means that his friend died. He had an Uchiha on his team, so he could have gotten it from him.

He was also a student of the Yondaime. The Yondaime was a big believer in the Will of Fire and teamwork... Teamwork! It's still all about teamwork. We have to sacrifice ourselves for our teammates!

I throw my bell back to Shikamaru.

 **...Naruto's POV...**

"No, Shino," I heard Shikamaru say. "You two deserve to graduate. I can last another year at the Academy. More cloud watching time."

"But, you're smarter than me," Shino said. "And, if Naruto goes back to the Academy he might not get back out. Remember how Mizuki-sensei tried to sabotage him?"

"But, your stronger than me," Shikamaru augured. "You can protect Naruto better thank I could. Do you remember the rock and beer bottle?"

 _Are they really trying to protect me, I thought. Why? Everyone who protects me will get hurt. I won't let anyone else get hurt... Not like Weasel or Bakura-nii..._

 **...Flashback...**

 **It was a seemingly normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, their was blood on my door... Wait! Blood on my door! I hurried into my apartment. Their hanging from the ceiling was Bakura-nii, like a horrific pinata. He had senbons in nerves that would make him paralyzed and there were deep cuts all over his body. Blood was pooling around him. I ran up to him to cut him down. This couldn't have happened very long ago, his body was still warm.**

 **I cried for hours over his dead body. This man was the one that taught me how to walk blind. He's the one that took care of me after I was almost crucified to death. He was like my older brother. I stroked his blood matted white hair. I wouldn't forgive whoever did this. I don't care if they don't like me, but killing the one's close to me is unforgivable. That's when I looked up and saw the word's "Demon lover" written on the wall with Bakura-nii's blood.**

 **...Flashback end...**

"No," I yelled as I threw Shino the bell. "No! You can't protect me! I won't let you. Not like Bakura-nii."

I whimpered as I fell to my knees. I started to hyperventilate as I whimpered my nii-san's name. Flashes of that night crept through my mind. I started to rock back and forth.

I couldn't let them protect me... They'd die too.

Author's Note:

Here's how the poll is going so far:

Pairings

NaruHina- 1

NaruIno- 1

ShikaTem- 1

ShikaSaku- 1

ShinoTen- 1

ShinoOC- 1

Bloodlines

Shinigami powers- 1

Know how everything works- 1

Magic- 1

Hirashin- 1


	7. Pains of the Past

**Author's Note: Hello loyal readers, first off, I just want to thank you for all your reviews. I appropriate each one. I love to hear you thoughts and suggestions. Just a reminder, I have two polls that are still active. And, now I want your opinion, but this isn't a poll unless you want it to be so: should Sasuke defect? I can work it both ways, but it's always nice to hear your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 7: Pains of the Past**

"Naruto," Kakashi called. "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. Kakashi clutched his shoulder and he flinched.

"What's wrong, Naru," Shikamaru asked.

"You can't give me the bell," Naruto said. "If someone finds out that you helped me, you'll get hurt. Just like Bakura-nii."

"Bakura," Shino asked. "Was he your aniki?"

"Not by blood," Naruto said. "But, he was still family. He always treated me that way."

"What happened," Shikamaru asked, dreading the answer.

"They killed him," Naruto whispered. "They killed him because he helped me."

A pang went threw everyone's heart. How could people be so cruel.

"Why would they do that," Shino asked.

"Because I'm a demon," Naruto whimpered. "That's what the villagers call me anyway."

Kakashi flinched. It was worse than he thought.

"I understand that they hate me," Naruto said. "But, why did they kill Bakura-nii? I know he taught me to walk and live again after _that_ night, but that didn't mean he deserved to die!"

"What night, Naru," Shikamaru asked.

"Six years ago, my birthday," he answered.

Kakashi flinched again, and Shino started to keep an eye on him. That was two times that he flinched, and Shino was starting to get suspicious. He obviously was connected to this in some way, but was he one of the ones that tried to hurt Naruto?

"What happened that night, Naruto-san," Shino asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Come on, Naru," Shikamaru asked. "You know we won't hurt you. And, didn't you say that Kakashi-sensei was an ANBU? Wasn't he Dog, the ANBU you said that saved you the most?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then, please tell us," Shino asked. "We want to help."

"You can't help me," Naruto said. "They'll kill you."

"I'll protect you," Kakashi said. "I won't let my teammates die."

Naruto took a deep breath, relieved that at least Kakashi promised to protect his precious people.

"It was six years ago, October 10th," Naruto started. "I was in my normal hiding place for the day of the festival, but somehow someone found me. He was drunk, but it didn't stop him from dragging me into the middle of a street and riling up a mob of people. There were at least twenty people there. A quarter of them were ninja. They through rocks, glass, shuriken, kunai, and other objects at me. Then they beat me for a while, I don't know how long. However, after they were done, they picked me up and went into an alley. There, they pinned me to the wall by my hands in feet. They were going to crucify me. And, they didn't stop there. One ninja, and Uchiha, he burnt me with a fire jutsu. That started more torture. They carved the word "Demon" into my torso. And, when they finally left a tanto was thrust through one of my shoulders. I heard it took several hours for an ANBU to find me."

...Kakashi's POV...

He didn't tell them he was blind. Why? He knows that I know... or does he? Does he know that I was the one that found him?

...Shikamaru's POV...

How could someone do that to a six year old child?! What are we a bunch of barbarians?! We don't even treat prisoners as bad as he's treated! I'm going to find out what's going on. I'm going to figure out why the whole village seems to hate Naruto.

...Shino's POV...

This is ticking me off. No one should be treated this way. What about Naruto is so bad that most of the village attacks him? Even his birthday being on October 10th wouldn't be _that_ bad. Naruto is only a child, such as Shikamaru and myself; and we are not mistreated as such.

...Naruto's POV...

Okay. That better steam their curiosity. I didn't even tell them the worst of it. How can I? I mean, not even Kakashi-sensei knows that I nearly died three times in the hospital, not including the state I first got there in. That whole experience scared me for life. I don't want anyone besides Jiji and his personal doctor to know.

 **...Flashback...**

 **There was beeping all around me. I didn't know where I was. Everything was dark, but it smelled of stabilizers. The hospital maybe?**

 **"Jiji," I called.**

 **"Hello, Naruto-kun," a strange voice called. "I'm your Doctor. I'm here to make you feel better."**

 **"Where's Jiji," I asked.**

 **"He's not here right now, but don't worry," he said. "You'll feel better soon."**

 **Everything was quite for a moment, then I felt excruciating pain.**

 **"It hurts," I wheezed.**

 **"It'll get better soon," he said. "If it hurts it means it's working."**

 **I nodded, and prayed for the pain to end. However, the longer it went on the worse I felt.**

 **"Doctor," I said. "It's not getting better. Can you get Jiji?"**

 **"Just a little bit longer, Naruto-kun," he said. "It'll be better soon."**

 **My chest started hurting, and I couldn't breath. This wasn't medicine. I've felt like this before at the orphanage. It was poison.**

 **"Poison," I said. "Jiji!"**

 **Immediately Jiji ran in, frantic.**

 **"Naruto-kun," he said. "What's wrong?"**

 **"Poison," I said. "He poisoned me. Jiji it hurts!"**

 **"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get help. Medic! I need a medic in this room!"**

 **A nurse ran into the room.**

 **"I need a doctor here," she called. "He's going into Cardiac arrest!"**

 **I passed out after that, the stress was to much.**

 **The next time I woke up, everything was still dark.**

 **"It's going to be okay, Naruto-kun," a female voice said. "I'm going to make it better."**

 **I tensed. The last doctor that said that poisoned me.**

 **"I need you to breathe this in," she said. "This will make the surgery easier to bare."**

 **"What about Jiji," I asked.**

 **"He's right outside the door," she said. "Now I need to to take the anesthetic."**

 **I nodded and did as instructed. But, then she strapped down my arms and legs.**

 **"What are you doing," I asked.**

 **"I'm making sure you don't jerk throughout the surgery," she said.**

 **"This never happened before," I said.**

 **"I have a different procedure," she said.**

 **Before I could say anything else she started to operate. It was excruciating, and I started to scream. But, Jiji didn't come rushing in this time. She must have lied about him being outside. For hours, all I knew was pain and the sound of me screaming. I don't know what she gave to me, but it wasn't anesthetic.**

 **When she finally stopped, I passed out.**

 **"Jiji," I called when I woke up again.**

 **"I'm here, Naruto-kun," he said.**

 **"Jiji, I can't see," I said.**

 **"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the doctors said you'll never be able to see again," he said.**

 **"Oh," I muttered. "Jiji, why do they hate me?"**

 **"I don't know, Naruto-kun," he said. "Just rest. You've been through a lot tonight."**

 **"Am I still in the hospital," I asked.**

 **"Yes, you'll be here for a couple days, maybe a week," he said.**

 **"What happened after I passed out," I asked.**

 **"They took you to surgery. You nearly died," he said. "Twice."**

 **"What happened," I asked. "The surgery wasn't done correctly. So, I called my personal doctor. You'll be fine now."**

 **"What if he hates me too," I ask.**

 **"He doesn't hate you," Jiji said. "I had him evaluated by Ibiki before I even let him touch you. He's clean. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll put up an ANBU guard."**

 **I nodded, but I was still contemplating almost being murdered three times in one night.**

 **...Flashback End...**

"Naruto-san," Shino asked. "Why did they do that to you?"

"I don't know," I said. "It's been like that ever since I could remember."

Their guts clinched.

"Why," Shikamaru asked. "Why do you have to go through this? It's not right!"

"And, it doesn't make sense," Shino added.

"Only Kami knows," I muttered.

"Well, as enlightening as this has been, I have to go give my report to Hokage-sama. I'm already an hour late," Kakashi said with fake cheer. "Ja Ne!"

With that Kakashi, shunshined away.

"Okay, he's gone," Shikamaru said. "Can you tell us what you were hiding?"

"I don't know what your talking about," I said as I got up. "I've got to go."

I walked away quickly. I didn't want them to pry anymore. Maybe if I let them chew on what I said they'd let it be.

...Shikamaru's POV...

"We are going to figure out what's going on, right, Shikamaru-san," Shino asked.

"Of course," I said. "Something doesn't feel right."

Shino nodded, and I laid down to look at the clouds.

"Sit," I told him. "To figure out what's going on, we have to first understand what we know. So, what do we know about Naruto personally?"

"He's smarter than he pretends to be, he's constantly tense, his stealth skills are above average, he's a prankster, he actually hates his orange jumpsuit—but he used to wear it anyway, for all the ramen he eats, he doesn't love it, since we were assigned as teammates he will always seek us out when he goes grocery shopping, his birthday is October 10th, the villagers hate him, he's been abused, his aniki was murdered, he has a close relationship with Hokage-sama, and the villagers call him "Demon"."

"Okay," I said. "Now lets connect the dots. First, we can say that he's tense and has high stealth skills because of the villagers."

Shino nodded and added, "And, he would also make a happy mask to not worry the people close to him."  
"That's a good possibility," I said. "Now why would he wear he wear his orange jumpsuit if he hates it? It could be part of his mask..."

"He doesn't have to have it to pretend like he's happy," Shino said.

"No, but he could use it to pretend like he's an idiot," I said.

"He didn't need help there," Shino said. "He was sabotaged.

"True," Shikamaru said. "Then why? And, why does he eat so much ramen if he doesn't really like it?"

"Well, maybe it's because the villagers hate him," Shino asked.

I laid there and thought for a moment. His birthday was October 10th. This October he'd be exactly 13 years old. Thirteen years ago, this October, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed. Do the villagers associate him with the fox? They do call him a demon. That wouldn't make sense though. He isn't the Kyuubi. Why would they even associate him with Kyuubi if it dea— Oh. OH!

"Shino," I said. "The Kyuubi's not dead."

"Then why is the village still standing," Shino asked confused.

"I know why they hate Naruto," I told him.

"Okay, but first what about Kyubbi," Shino said even more confused.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," I said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 1**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 2**

 **ShikaSaku- 1**

 **ShinoTen- 1**

 **ShinoFuu- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Shinigami powers- 1**

 **Know how everything works- 2**

 **Magic- 1**

 **Hirashin- 1**

 **Crystal Realease- 1**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 1**

 ***Refer to Chapter 5 for the possible bloodlines and chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the two polls.**

 ***For the person that voted for NaruKarin, I'm not sure if you know that they are both Uzumakis. I'm sorry, but I don't care for incest. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not putting that on the poll. I don't mind if you want Karin in the story, but I'd rather pair her up with another character. Maybe Choji, Kiba, or Sasuke, since you asked for other pairings for Shino and Shikamaru.***


	8. Fox Hunt

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for all you kind reviews. And, I'm glad to see the poll has been going around. And, just so the guests that have been trying to review, I have gotten some of them in my email, however, I'm not seeing them in my review section. So, for those without accounts, I will give you an email that you can use exclusively for polls. The poll email is ryuufanfictionpoll . Reminder, this is ONLY for polls. You can put a review WITH the poll, but please, use this privilege wisely. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Fox Hunt

...Shika's POV...

"He has the Kyuubi sealed inside him," Shino asked.

"Yes," I said. "It makes the most logical sense. Why else would the villagers hate him? Why would he have to create such a elaborate mask? Why would the ANBU personally save him? Why does he wear that horrid jumpsuit when he hates it, seeks us out when he goes grocery shopping, and practically lives on ramen? Everything we know about him seems to gravitate on this theory."

"So it's only a theory," Shino asked.

"The most likely theory," I said. "Everything else doesn't fit."

"Do you think he knows," Shino asked.

"I don't know," I said. "We'd have to ask him."

"And, if he says he doesn't know," Shino said.

"Then we can all go and ask Hokage-sama," I said.

"If this _is_ true than why do we not already know it," Shino asked.

"Think about it," I said. " _Really_ think."

"Oh," Shino said. "I see."

I nodded and said, "It's time to go hunt down a blonde."

It was one o' clock when they left, and now it was eight o' clock.

"Where is that blonde," I hissed. "Have your bugs found a trace on him?"

"Yes," Shino said. "He's about six miles North West from the North Gate."

"Troublesome blonde," I muttered. "Well, I guess this means that we have to go after him."

Shino nodded, and we were off.

...Naruto's POV...

I knew they'd come after me, so I ran to my hide away; and abandoned cabin in the North Forest. Ever since Bakura-nii taught me the sonar chakra plus, I've hidden there when I could for the Kyubbi Festival. Though, sometimes I was to late to get there.

It was about 8:30 pm and the sky was now dark. I think Shika and Shino would give up by now.

"Hey, Naru," Shika called.

….Or not.

"Hey, Shika," I said. "I'd thought you'd give up because it was to "troublesome" to find me."

"It wasn't too bad," Shikamaru said. "Shino's bugs did most of the work. Anyway, I have something to ask—"

"What are you brats doing here," a very familiar voiced sneered.

"Mizuki-sensei," I gasped. "What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?"

"That's what I want to know," said another familiar voice.

"Oh look, now it's a party," Mizuki said as he looked toward Iruka.

"Mizuki," Iruka said. "Give me the scroll and turn yourself in," Iruka commanded.

"And why would I do that," he asked. "I have a much better plan. Naruto-kun, do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

"Mizuki, don't," Iruka screamed.

"There's actually a rule that says that no one can tell you," Mizuki said pretending like he didn't hear Iruka.

"It's forbidden," Iruka screamed, trying desperately to get Mizuki to stop.

"Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. However, what you don't know is that Kyuubi didn't die. No, it was sealed in a newborn baby. That baby was you, Naruto. _You're the Nine-Tailed Fox!_ "

"I'm not the fox," I said. "I'm just the container."

"Wha—," Mizuki asked, not expecting that reaction.

In, his moment of confusion, I threw shuriken at him.

"Shino, Shika," I asked. "Would you please?"

They both nodded. When Mizuki dodged the shuriken, he was immediately caught in Shikamaru's Kage Mane followed by Shino's chakra sucking kikaichu. I then walked over to Mizuki and placed a gravity seal on him. Shino and Shikamaru recalled their kikaichu and shadow, respectively.

"Well, that was easy and anticlimactic.

Then, "Mizuki burst into smoke and in his place was a log.

"Watch out," Iruka screamed, and he pushed me down.

Blood splattered from his mouth as he landed on top of me, a Fuma Shuriken in his back.

"Iruka-sensei, why," I asked.

"Your one of my precious students," he said. "And, I used to be like you. I was an orphan, and everyone ignored me. I was so alone. I started to play pranks to get noticed, and my grades dropped. I understand."

My eyes started to water. I knew he cared, but I didn't know that he'd risk his life for me. Iruka was defiantly one of my precious people.

"Next time, I'll protect you," I promised.

"Only if you don't get hurt," he responded.

I nodded with tears streaming down my face.

"Iruka why did you protect the demon," Mizuki screamed. "He killed your parents!"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino run," Iruka ordered.

We nodded, and Shika and Shino ran. However, before I ran I used kawarimi to replace myself with the scroll, and proceeded to kawarimi with a log. I quickly grabbed the scroll and ran; and as I ran past him, I heard Iruka chuckle with amusement. Mizuki's scream of frustration could be heard for miles.

...Third Person...

Naruto ran, the scroll on his back, through the tree tops.

"Naruto," Iruka yelled. "Give me the scroll and get out of here!"

Naruto just threw a kunai at him, and it embedded itself into Iruka's knee. Then Iruka burst into a cloud of smoke.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka," Mizuki asked.

"Because _I'm_ Iruka," Naruto said as he also burst into a cloud of smoke revealing Iruka.

"Why are you protecting the Kyuubi brat," Mizuki asked. "He's just like me. He's going to take the scroll and destroy Konoha with it."

Unknowin to both of the Chunin, there were three hidden observers. Two were watching the proceedings and one was pulsing low ammounts of chakra to get an echolocation of his surroundings.

"That's what a demon would do," Iruka said, and thrree bodies tensed; two with rage and one with unrestrained sorrow. "But, Naruto isn't a demon. He's a proud ninja of Konoha!"

All the observers sighed with relief. However, Naruto had tears filling up his eyes.

"I was going to kill you after I killed the brats, but now I think I'll kill you first," Mizuki screamed.

He was about to throw another fuma shurinken, but the proccess was interrupted when he was kicked by a flying blonde.

"If you hurt Iruka-sensei again, _I'll kill you,_ " Naruto hissed.

"And, what do you think you can do," Mizuki sneered. "I'm a _Chunin_. I'll destroyyou."

"Kage Mane success," Shikamaru said as he revealed himself.

Shino was silent, but it was obvious he was contributing when his kikaichu started to stick to the traitor. A few minutes later, and they flew back to Shino, and Shika's shadow receded.

"Ha," Mizuki chirped. "I can still fight!"

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto screamed.

Hundreds of Narutos popped into existence.

"We'll return what you did to Iruka-sensei a thousand fold," the copies and the original shouted.

The beating that presumed left Mizuki battered and broken. Coupled with the chakra exhaustion, the beating would leave him hospitalized for a couple months.

It didn't take long for the ANBU to arrive after that, and take Mizuki away. However, Tiger stayed behind to take us and the scroll to Hokage-sama.

…30 mins of explaining later...

"...I see," the old Hokage said as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers."So, Shikamaru-kun, Shino-kun, I'm afraid to ask you this, but what is your view of Naruto-kun now?"

"Truthfully," Shika said. "It just makes me want to protect him more... And, pummel some villagers. I mean, what idiot can't understand the difference from a scroll and a kunai?"

"I agree," Shino said. "It is very illogical to believe that Naruto-san is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If he was, there would be no village. The Nine-Tailed Fox wouldn't have allowed even an 1/8 of what this village must have done to him. I'm not sure how he is even sane. I know I would have broke years ago."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, and the Sandaime Hokage smiled at the Will of Fire shown by the younger generation. If only the older generation was so wise.

"Now you both should know that this is an S-Rank secret," the old monkey told them. "This is punishable by death if it is violated."

Shino and Shikamaru nodded. They would never betray their friend's trust.

"Good," Sarutobi said. "Now, Naruto. I have to ask you, how do you know of the Kyuubi?"

...Naruto's POV...

"I meet him last year," I said. "It was after "The Promise"," Naruto said. "He ranted at my "stupid mortal emotions and the idiocy of the villagers to put "my kit" throw that and if I was free I would crush this village under my paw and be done with it. The village doesn't deserve Mina-kun and Kushi-chan's devotion. Stupid Madara..." and I couldn't understand the rest of it."

"...I see...," Sarutobi said beyond confused. "Can you start form the beginning?"

I nodded and said, "It started at the hospital, right after you left after I gave you my word on _you know what_. When you had left the room, I was pulled into my mind..."

 **...Flashback...**

 **I woke up in a sewer, and my first thought was that the villagers had thrown me into a sewer. However that changed when I heard a deep rumbling voice that was filled with power.**

 **"So he finally comes," It said. "The least my jailor could have done was come on his free will. Oh well."**

 **I stood there a minute in shock. What on earth could emit such power that I was frozen where I stood at just their voice.**

 **"Well, are you not going to come to me," it said. "Follow the red pipe."**

 **I was shaken out of my shock at the instruction, so I decided to follow the advice. What followed I would have never been able to prodict, for there stood before me was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Bijuu that was said to be killed by the Yondaime.**

 **"Hello, kit," the Kyuubi said.**

 **"Kyuubi," I breathed. "You were sealed? They taught us that you were dead."**

 **I looked over his cage. There were giant silver bars that was riddled with seals, and in the middle of the caged door there was a small piece of paper that said "Seal", which gave what happened away.**

 **"Your smarter than I thought," the kitsune said. "Do you know where we are?"**

 **"It's either the seal or my mind," I said. "I can't be anywhere else if only us two are here."**

 **Kyuubi nodded then said, "You are one smart kit. Now... Let's talk about your stupidity..."**

 **...Flashback end...**

"And that's what happened," I said.

"But what about Madara and this Kushi-chan and Mina-kun," Sarutobi asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "What I could gather from his huge rant was that he hated how the village treats me, his previous container was this "Kushi-chan", and that Madara used some form of genjutsu to make him attack the village. Besides that was just a whole jumbled pile of nothing."

"Wait did you just say that Uchiha Madara forced the Kyuubi to attack Konoha," the old Hokage asked as he jumped out of his seat, his face was gobsmacked.

"That's what he said," I told him. "He seemed really ticked too. He said something about dropping that "good for nothing Uchiha in an active volcano and laughing while he burned for making me attack apart of the lands which I was given to protect." Or something like that."

Four jaws hit the floor in complete astonishment.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 4**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 6**

 **NaruMei-1**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 6**

 **ShikaSaku- 1**

 **ShinoTen- 1**

 **ShinoFuu- 3**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Shinigami powers- 3**

 **Know how everything works- 5**

 **Magic- 5**

 **Hirashin- 1**

 **Crystal Realease- 3**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 7**

 **Pocket deminsions- 1**

 **multiple personalities w/ powers- 2**

 **telepathy- 1**

 **power of illusion- 1**

 **shape shifting - 1**

 **Sasuke's Defect (NEW POLL)**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 ***Refer to Chapter 5 for the possible bloodlines and chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the two polls.***

 ****Just to let you know, the votes you DO NOT see in the review I got in EMAIL that NEVER made it on the reviews. I got the emails 2 hours before writing this. I don't know why they never made it on their, maybe the server is having issues, but since I got them I'm using the votes, it'd be rude not to. So, if you were one of the ones that have had this problem, don't worry I've added them. But, just in case I've never received them, at the beginning of the chapter I gave a POLL ONLY email. And, here it is again: ryuufanfictionpoll . Again, please use wisely or I will take it down.****


	9. Blind as a Bat Theorem

Author's Note: The polls are still open! I have three: the bloodline poll, pairings, and Sasuke's defect! And, for those of you who don't know. For the guest that haven't been able to vote I have an email that I created specifically for voting. It is ryuufanfictionpoll . Please don't misuse this privilege. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, thank you to crazy dragon ninja that helped me sort out this chapter through (maybe) chapter 15; sometimes I plan _too_ well that when plans change it's hard to orientate.

Chapter 9: Training vs. Torture, Blind as a Bat Theorem

...Naruto's POV...

It has been a week since Team Kakashi was formed. It hasn't been that interesting so far. Most of the times we have been doing D-Rank missions that are only good for finishing the civilian's chores. Even Shino and Shikamaru were bored. And that's something. I mean, when the boy that shows the emotion of a rock and the cloud watching fanatic were bored, something was very wrong.

Today, however, we were waiting at the bridge. Shino and Shikamaru were playing shoji and I was watching to try and understand there strategies. So far Shikamaru was winning.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he puffed into view.

"I see your late again, sensei," I said.

"Well, I lost on the road to life," he said.

"More like got lost at the memorial stone," I huffed. "Or did you forget that I'm a sensor?"

"Well, today were going to do a training exercise," Kakashi said as he pretended that I said nothing. "We're going to strengthen your senses."

"How are we going to do that, Kakashi-sensei," Shino asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Kakashi said. "You see I have some letters that need to be delievered to curtain individuals all throughout the village, and your going to deliver them."

"Okay, but how does delivering messages enhance our senses, Sensei," Shikamaru asked.

"That's the fun part," Kakashi said giggling. "You get to do it blindfolded."

"That would be harder," Shikamaru said.

Kakashi gave his signature eye-smile, then he handed us our blindfolds and the letters.

"Good luck," he said. "You'll need it. Oh, and by the way, Shino. No bugs."

Then Kakashi shunshined away.

I immediately put on my blindfold, and Shikamaru and Shino followed my lead.

"Well," might as well get this done quickly," I said.

"But how are we going to do this blind," Shino asked. "We can't even do this with my kikaichu."

"I'm a sensor, remember," I said. "That can take care of the people."

Shikamaru nodded, "So all we have to avoid is stationary objects. Troublesome."

"We should hold each others hands so we don't wonder off and get lost," I said. "And, before we go off and start to walk, we should sit down and stand up slowly to get out balance with the blindfolds. You might not think there's any difference, but there is. Also, when you do sit down, try and strain your hearing. That will help a little to get an idea of your surroundings."

I took my own advice, even though I didn't need any help for seeing blind. Slowly, Shino sat down, and then Shikamaru followed suit.

"Okay, now Shino grab my hand," I said. "Then Shika will grab yours."

I felt Shino grab my had, and I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I had his too.

"Okay, now that we're connected, tell me what you hear," I said. "I want to make sure that you have at least a small of your surroundings in case we get split up."

"I hear the water under the bridge," Shikamaru said. "The wind, children playing, and someone practicing kunai throwing."

"I hear birds chirping, a couple bugs flying around, and some on jumping onto a roof," Shino added.

"Can you tell how far away each one is," I ask.

"No," they both said.

"Okay," I said. "That means you need to stay close to me."

"Can you tell how far away they are," Shino asked.

"The kids are about 6 meters to the left of here, the bugs are right next to Shino, the person practicing kunai is 4 meters away and to our right, the birds are 14 meters in the air, the water is 3 meters below us, and the person that jumped on the roof is 3 meters away to the north."

"How did you know that," Shikamaru asked skeptical.

"Practice," I answered quickly. "And I have strong hearing."

"Hey, Shikamaru-san, Naruto-san, how are we going to know who the letters are to without looking at them," Shino asked.

"Give them to me real quick," I said.

Shino handed them to me and I ran my hand over the envelop. Once I found the place where the surface was slicker, I ran my finger over the place where I now know the ink was.

"The first one is for a person that's name is Gekko Hayate," I said. "...I think. Kakashi's hand writing is horrible."

"How do you know _that_ ," Shikamaru asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, skirting around the subject. "We need to deliver these letters."

I grabbed Shino's hand again and started to get up, which signaled Shino to do the same. Finally, we were starting to do our mission.

"Hey, Shika," I asked. "Do you happen to know a Gekko Hayate?"

"No," he said. "But, I bet if we ask around we can find out who he is."

"How about he see who else are supposed to receive letters," Shino suggested. "Then we can ask them."

I nodded and ran my fingers over the letters one at a time.

"Kakashi wrote a letter for Gekko Hayate, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko."

"We know Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru said. "So we should go find one of them first."

"Okay," I said. "And, if they don't know who Gai-san, Genma-san, or Hayate-san, we can ask Ibiki-nii or Anko-chan."

"You know them," Shino asked.

"Yeah," I said. "They work for the T&I Department. Ibiki-nii is the head examiner. Just hearing his name makes some grown men pee their pants."

"And you call him your nii-san," Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, he's a big teddy bear," I said. "Come on let's go!"

And, with that I started to pull Shino towards Kurenai-sensei's team training ground.

"Okay," I said as we started to head into the street. "Where on the main road right now. We _will not_ take the roofs. It's too dangerous with us blind. Now be careful, there will be a lot of traffic at this time of day."

"Okay," Shika said. "Lead the way, taichou."

I started for a minute, then smiled. I made a quick chakra scan of the area, and took noticed of the places that people were gathered around. After I had my data, I tugged Shino's hand and started walking, pulsing chakra with every step I took.

It took 15 agonizing minutes of skirting around the streets of Konoha, but we got to the training ground without a scratch.

"Hey what are _you guys_ doing here," a pratty voice asked.

"We're here to deliver a message to Kurenai-sensei from Kakashi-sensei," Shino said. "Which should have been the most logical conclusion if you had paid any attention to the letters in Naruto-san's hand."

"Why are you wearing blindfolds," Choji asked.

"Kakashi-sensei thought it would be funny to have us deliver the messages without our sense of sight," Shika sighed. "Troublesome sensei."

"What Shika meant to say was that Kakashi-sensei is having us train our senses by having us deliver messages without eyesight."

"Well, that's an interesting way of going about it," Kurenai-sensei said.

"Here's you letter, Kurenai-sensei," I said.

"Thank you," she said. "Can you wait a moment until I write a reply?"

All three of us nodded simultaneously.

"Thank you boys," she said as she walked away, reading the letter.

"So how did you get here without your eyesight," Choji asked.

"Naru led us here," Shikamaru said. "He's really good at navigating without his eye sight."

"I used to practice at home," I said. "I had nothing better to do..."

"Is it hard," Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"Very," Shino said. "If the skill wasn't so practical for having in the field, I would say it is illogical to learn."

"I see," he said.

"How did Naruto lead you here," Choji asked.

"He lead us by his hearing," Shino said. "I would have to say that his hearing is better than Kiba's."

"Wow," Choji said stunned. "How did you filter all the noise.

"Practice," I told him. "It's actually something you could practice at home as a simulator. Just put different sounds around different places in a room. Then you choose a sound and step out of the room into a different room. When you get into the room, put on the blindfold and let the noise you choose lead you to the player that is making the noise."

"That's interesting," Kurenai said as she walked back to us. "Who taught you that?"

"Bakura-nii," I whispered.

"Who's Bakura," Hinata asked finally speaking up.

"He's dead," I said. "Kurenai-sensei, were you able to write a reply?"

"Yes," she said, recognizing my changing the subject. "Here it is."

"Thank you," I said, for the reply and understanding that I wanted to get out of that situation.

"No problem," she said.

"Let's go, guys," I said. "We have more letters to deliver."

I tugged on Shino's hand and started to walk off.

"Bye Choji, Hinata, Sasuke," Shika said.

Shino nodded to them, and we were off.

"Did I say something wrong," I heard Hinata asked after we left.

"We forgot to ask about Hayate, Genma, and Gai," Shikamaru said as we walked into Asuma's training ground.

"Opps," I said. "We'll get ask Asuma-sensei."

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru," a loud voice yelled. "What are you guys doing here."

"Hey Kiba," I said. "We're delivering a message for Kakashi-sensei."

"In a blindfold," he asked confused.

"Training," I said simply.

"I see," he said. "My mom used to make me do stuff like that."

"Really," Shikamaru asked.

"Yep, that helps us train our naturally strong hearing," Kiba said. "So, are you guys looking for Asuma-sensei?"

"Yes," Shino said. "Can you take us to him?"

"Sure," he said. "Asuma-sensei! Kakashi-sensei's team has a message for you!"

"Okay," he said walking toward us. "You don't have to yell."

Kiba chuckled sheepishly.

"Can you guys wait a moment so I can write a reply," Asuma asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru said. "But, do you happen to know a Hayate, Genma, and Gai?"

"Yeah," he said. "Hayate and Genma are usually in the bar at this time and Gai trains his team on training ground four."

"Thank you," Shino said.

"No problem," he said chuckling. "Here's the reply. Tell Kakashi we'll see him at 8... _on time_."

I laughed at that. Yeah, like sensei will be on time for anything. He'd probably be late to his own funeral.

"Well, thank you again," I said. "Bye, Kiba!"

"Bye guys," he yelled.

"Where to next," Shino asked as I dragged them behind me.

"To find Genma and Hayate," I said. "Since we know where they are we should go to them first before they leave."

"That's logical," he said.

The bar was busy at this hour, and it reeked of alcohol and vomit.

"Gross," I muttered.

"Very," Shino agreed.

"Troublesome," Shika said in agreement.

"Hey, Shika," Shikaku said. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a message for Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said.

"Oh okay," Shika's father said. "Have fun!"

"Tch, troublesome," Shika said.

I laughed and dragged Shino and Shika over to another table.

"Hayate-san, Genma-san," I asked.

"That's us," a guy with a sebon needle in his mouth said. "What do you want?"

"I have a message for both of you from Kakashi-sensei," I said.

"Oh, so Kakashi _did_ pass a team," the guy with a senbon said laughing. "I thought that was just a rumor."

"You three must be special," the other guy said. "Kakashi has never passed a team before. By the way, I'm Hayate."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said. "I wish I could see you to put a face to the name."

"So why are you wearing blindfolds," Genma asked.

"Training," we said simultaneously.

"Well Kakashi was always an odd duck," Genma sad laughing. "But, I'd never thought that he'd make his team do this. "Good luck guys."

They handed us their replies and we were off again after a quick "good-bye".

"So Gai-sensei next," Shika asked.

I nodded and navigated our way to training ground four.

"Gai-sensei," a voice called out. "There are some strange looking guys heading this way with blindfolds!"

"Well why don't you greet them, my youthful student, Lee," another voice yelled.

I stopped abruptly at that and Shino and Shika ran into my back.

"Hello youthful strangers," the younger voice yelled. "I am Rock Lee! What might you be doing on our training ground where we train our YOUTH!"

"Well...um...We have a message for Gai-sensei from Kakashi-sensei," I stuttered.

"Oh, your my Eternal Rival's students," Gai-sensei yelled. "It's so good that my Eternal Rival is training a group of youthful students! It spreads the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Gai started to cry "manly tears".

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm glad I had a blindfold," Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but I have the same feeling," I said.

"Me too," Shino said.

"I wish _I_ had a blindfold," a female voice said.

"Hn," another person grunted in agreement.

"Hi, I'm TenTen and this is my teammate Hyuuga Neji," she said. "Why are you guys wearing blindfolds?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," I said. "My teammates are Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. And, we're wearing them for training."

"How youthful," Gai-sensei cried out. "Lee! We should do a hundred laps around Konoha on our hands to match their youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei," Lee called.

"Here's a reply for Kakashi," Gai-sensei said before he flipped onto his hands. "Tell him I'm looking forward to our next youthful challenge!"

After he said that we said good-bye quickly, and all but ran away from the training ground.

We ended up going so fast that we made it to Ibiki-nii's office in record time.

"Hi, Ibiki-nii," I called. "I got a message for you from Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hey, Naru-chan," he said as he got out of his chair. "How's training going?"

"It's okay," I said. "Right now sensei is having us delivering messages in blindfolds."

"I see," he said.

"Hey, have you seen Anko-chan around," I said. "I was wondering if she wanted to go get some Dango."

"Did someone say Dango," a female voice called out.

"Yep," I said. "I did. Usually when the word is uttered you appear."

"Hey, fishcake-chan," she said. "How's training going?"

"He's delivering messages blind," Ibiki said.

"Oh, well that's probably not a problem for my fishcake," she said as she sat on Ibiki's desk. "So, why haven't you visited us in so long?"

"Kakashi's been having us do a lot of missions lately," I said. "He's probably trying to get us ready for the Chunin exam."

"Already," Ibiki said. "That's a little early... Do you think your ready?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm almost off work," Anko said. "How bout you, me, and Dango at 8?"

"Can Ibiki-nii come," I ask.

"Sure," she said, and I smiled.

"Oh, and what about my teammates?"

"That would be nice," Ibiki said. "Then I can intero... I mean quest... I mean talk to them."

I laughed, and waved good-bye, dragging my teammates behind me.

When we got back to the training ground, Kakashi-sensei was waiting for us, leaning on a tree and reading his little orange book.

"Pervert," I muttered.

"So, how did it go," he asked.

"It was okay," Shino said.

"But, if it wasn't for Naru, we would have been lost," Shikamaru said.

"Indeed," Shino said.

I let go of Shino's hand and took off my blindfold; Shino and Shika took theirs off a moment later.

"Here's the replies, Sensei," I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"By the way, Genma and Hayate said to remind you to meet them at _exactly_ 8," I said. "And, Gai-sensei said that he was looking forward to your next "youthful challenge"."

Kakashi tensed at that, but said, "Good, good. Thank you for telling me. By the way did you learn anything?"

"Naruto's blind," Shikamaru said. "I've been thinking about it all day. It's the only thing that fits."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 4**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 6**

 **NaruMei-1**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 6**

 **ShikaSaku- 1**

 **ShinoTen- 1**

 **ShinoFuu- 3**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Shinigami powers- 3**

 **Know how everything works- 5**

 **Magic- 5**

 **Hirashin- 1**

 **Crystal Realease- 3**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 7**

 **Pocket deminsions- 1**

 **multiple personalities w/ powers- 2**

 **telepathy- 1**

 **power of illusion- 1**

 **shape shifting - 1**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 1**

 **No-**

 ***Refer to Chapter 5 for the possible bloodlines and chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the two polls.***

 ****Just to let you know, the votes you DO NOT see in the review I got in EMAIL that NEVER made it on the reviews. I got the emails 2 hours before writing this. I don't know why they never made it on their, maybe the server is having issues, but since I got them I'm using the votes, it'd be rude not to. So, if you were one of the ones that have had this problem, don't worry I've added them. But, just in case I've never received them, at the beginning of the chapter I gave a POLL ONLY email. And, here it is again: ryuufanfictionpoll .****


	10. Let Me In: The Two Sides of Family

Author's Note: Hello loyal readers! And, thank you for all you wonderful reviewers! _**However,**_ **Guest readers: if you have been leaving a vote for one of my 3 polls, I have not got them. They have not been placed in my reviews. I have been getting emails, but today all the ones I received were BLANK. If you still want to vote, don't be afraid to use this email: ryuufanfictionpoll . This email is only used for polls.** I'm sorry for all the confusion. I hope what I've done helps. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: Let Me In: The Two Sides of Family

"Naru's _blind,_ " Shino asked, dumbfounded.

"That's what I think," Shikamaru said. "Naruto, please tell us if this is true. It's important."

Naruto sighed. Sometimes Shikamaru is too smart for his own good.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'm blind. But, I use chakra pulses that help me 'see' where everything is. And, yes, I can still sense chakra. I just add it to a sonar like pulse and it helps me understand my surroundings."

"When did you...," Shino asked.

"Go blind," Naruto said. "When I was six. It was on my birthday. They swiped a kunai over my eyes... and with the poison..."

"Wait, what poison," Kakashi asked. "I know you weren't poisoned when I found you."

"It was at the hospital," Naruto admitted. "A doctor tried to kill me."

"What," Kakashi yelled. "How dare they!"

"That's not all," Naruto admitted. "If I'm going to tell you the story, I'd better explain it all."

Naruto took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them what happen that night, from retelling the story of how he was almost crucified—the full version this time—to how he almost died three times at the hospital. When he was finished, Shikamaru was crying, Shino was pale with horror, and Kakashi was furious.

"No more," Kakashi said, voice shaking with all the guilt, sorrow, and anger he felt. "I won't let you go through anything like that anymore."

"There's nothing you _can_ do, Sensei," Naruto said.

"Yes, there is," he said. "Grab on, boys, we're going for a ride."

...Sarutobi's Office...

It was a quiet night at the Hokage's office. The day had been slow. But, still the Hokage was frustrated. Why, you might ask? He was battling the Hokage's most dreaded foe: paperwork.

"I wish there was something—anything—that could distract me," the old monkey said.

At that moment, his lanky receptionist walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama," she said. "Kakashi and three boys are here to see you."

"Send them in," the old Hokage said, just barely, stopped himself from screaming.

The receptionist nodded and walked back outside. Not even a moment later the four came in, Kakashi practically shoving his poor students inside the office.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. "I have a request."

"If this is about a C-Rank—," Sarutobi started to say.

"It's not Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. "It's something more important."

"And, what would that be," the old Hokage said leaning forward, hoping it wasn't something that would put the village in danger.

"It's about Naruto's safety," Kakashi said. "I want to see his medical records. And, if they're as bad as I think they are, I want him to move in with me."

"...I see," Sarutobi said, as he leaned back into his chair, his shoulders slumping. "You do know that—,"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I know," Kakashi said. "But, this is about the boy's safety. We both know you care for him, as far as I'm concerned the Council can shove it."

Sarutobi took a deep breath in thought.

"What do you want to do, Naruto," the Hokage asked his grandson. "Would you like to live with Kakashi?"

"I—I don't know," Naruto said in shock. "I didn't even know that he was going to suggest this..."

"It's your decision," the old monkey said. "If you so choose, I can make Kakashi your official guardian."

"Why," Naruto asked turning to Kakashi. "Why are you doing this?"

"Naruto, I've been trying to help you all your life," Kakashi said. "When you were little, I tried to adopt you dozens of times, but the Council always blocked me, and the others who tried. I just want to protect you... I've failed in the past, and I'm sorry for that, but please... Let me make it up to you."

Naruto took a steadying breath, trying to stop the tears. He was wrong, not everyone in the village hated him. There were people besides Jiji, Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka. Now he had Ibiki-nii, Anko-chan, Kakashi, Shika, and Shino. Maybe he could stop hating himself now... Maybe one day he can truly live instead of feeling like the living dead...

"Okay," he whispered.

Kakashi gave him his patented eye-smile, his chakra exuding his utter joy. Naruto smiled, truly smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Naru," Shikamaru said.

"Me too," Shino said.

"Can you help me move," Naruto asked.

"Not so fast, boys," Sarutobi said. "You can celebrate later, right now we need to find a way to bypass the Council."

"Can't you just disband it," Shikamaru asked. "There isn't a law that you even have to have a Council. I mean the word Council is just people that you have as advisers... they aren't really there to make decisions unless you give them the power too..."

"I can't _disband_ them," the old Hokage said contemplating what Shikamaru said. " _However,_ I _can_ elect a new council... The Shinobi Council is fine. It's the baka Civilian Council that's the problem... Okay boys, I have some work to do. Naruto, start packing. I'll have you at Kakashi's by the end of the week. Shikamaru, keep working that brilliant mind of yours. I'm sure that the future Hokage will need your brilliance."

Everyone nodded. Two of the boys smiling.

"Now out," Sarutobi said chuckling.

However, before anyone could move, a small boy with a helment came charging into the office with a battle cry; a plastic shuriken in hand.

"Today I take your hat, Gramps," he yelled, and then he tripped on his scarf.

The small boy jumped up and he looked around.

"Who tripped me," he demanded, his eyes landing on Naruto. "You! You tripped me!"

"I didn't trip you, squirt," Naruto said, snorting. "You tripped on your scarf."

"LIAR," he yelled. "You tripped me!"

"Listen here, squirt," Naruto said, picking the boy up by his collar to get him at eye level. "I didn't trip you."

"Unhand Hokage-sama's grandson," a jonin in all black and sunglasses yelled.

"Huh, you aren't going to hit me now," the boy said smugly. "Now that you know who my grandfather is."

Naruto put the boy down and then smack him across the head as he left, saying, "I don't care if he's your grandmother."

"He's different," the small boy said, and then he chased after Naruto; leaving a ranting "Special" jonin, stunned teammates, and a chuckling Hokage.

...Thirty minutes later: Naruto's POV...

"And then this weird guy comes in and says that the brat is the Jiji's grandson," Naruto said. "The brat was smug after that. Said I wouldn't hit him cause Jiji was his grandfather."

"And what did you do," Ayame asked.

"I gave him a smack on the head and said "I don't care if he's your granmother"," I told her. "Then I left, and came here."

Teuchi chuckled, and Ayame just shook her head.

"You didn't have to hit the poor kid," she said.

"I was making a point," I protested.

"And what point was that," Ayame asked.

"To show him that I wouldn't give him special treatment just because he's related to Jiji," I told her. "Now, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Hey Boss," a small voice yelled. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Naruto-kun," Ayame asked. "Who's this?"

"It's you," I said. "And, what did you just call me? Boss?"  
"Yeah, Boss," the boy said. "Your going to be my new sensei!"

"What," I yelled.

"Yeah, Ebisu-sensei doesn't ever teach me, so your going to teach me," he declared.

"And, who said that squirt," I asked.

"Well, I did," he said.

"Just cause your related to Jiji doesn't mean that your word is law, kid," I said. "I don't have time to teach you."

"Please, Boss," he pleaded. "I'll work hard and do everything you say."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said. "But, only for a little while."

He gave me a huge smile and I chuckled.

I took him to my apartment and we sat down across from each other on my couch.

"So, what grade are you in, kid," I asked.

"I'm in the fifth year of the Academy," he said.

"So you've learned Hinge, Kawarimi, and the Bunshin?"

He nodded.

"How good are you at traps," I asked.

"I'm not very good," he said.

"Do you play pranks," I asked.

He shot up like a rocket and nodded, explaining all the pranks he did this month.

I laughed and said, "Have you ever thought of a trap like a prank, but more deadly?"

The kid stilled in thought, then shook his head.

"Well," I said. "How bout I show you how similar they are?"

I explained some of my pranks to him, like stealing the Hyuuga's underwear then switching the guy's underwear with an unsuspecting females (the single guys, the one's that were married I used the underwear of a girl's that I took from the bath house), putting clear nailpolish on all the Academy's chalk, switching the Uchiha's shampoo with mayo, paint bombing the ANBU HQ and brackets hot pink, filling Ibiki-nii's office with teddy bears (because that's what he his, a fluffy teddy bear), embroidering "I'm I stuck up emo" on all the Uchiha's clothing, stink bombing the Inuzuka's kennels, feeding the Nara's deer caffeine, and switching the Akimichi's tomato soup with hot sauce.

After he stopped laughing, I explained how if I could inflitrate a Clan compound and stayed unnoticed for so long, I could have killed them. And, slowly we went through each prank I described, and more, and discussed how I could have used them to trap and/or murder the people I pranked and how to use them on the field.

"Thank you, Naruto-nii," the kid said after we were finished.

"No problem kid," I said. "Now tell me why you were trying to assassinate Jiji."

"They don't see me," he said. "They always call me "Honorable Grandson", but my name is Konohamaru. I figured if I could beat my grandpa they would see me..."

"I see," I said as I looked up at my ceiling. "I have a similar problem. The village thinks I'm worthless, lower than dust. I used to want to be Hokage, but I don't think they'd let me. Now, my only dream is to protect my precious people."

"I think you'd make a great Hokage, nii-san," Konohamaru.

"Thanks, Kono-otou," I said.

"Otou," he asked.

"Well," I said. "I figured if you were going to call me your aniki, I should call you my otouto. Don't you agree?"

Konohamaru nodded with a bright smile.

"It's late," I said. "You can stay here tonight. Now get to bed."

"Okay," Konohamaru said. "Good night."

He started to lay down, but I stopped him.

"You take the bed," I said. "I'm fine here."

Konohamaru nodded, confused, but did as I said. That night, I couldn't stop smiling. Even as I fell asleep. What a weird, but wonderful day.

...Next day...

I woke up to a someone thumping around in my apartment. I jumped up in fear for a minute until last night came back to me, and then I relaxed.

"Otou," I called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Naruto-nii," he said. "I was just trying to fix breakfast, but I dropped a pan.

I laughed as I walked over and helped him. It was nice having company over.

"Do I smell food," Shikamaru asked as he burst into my apartment.

"How do you always seem to know when I'm cooking," I asked him as I set the plates down on the table.

"Sixth sense," he said. "Anyway, I figured you'd want someone to help you pack."

"It was only logical," Shino said as he walked in.

"Plate's on the table," I sighed.

"Naruto-nii," Kono said. "Who are they? And, you're moving? Where are you going?"

"They're my teammates," I said. "Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. And, I'm only moving in with my sensei, Kono-otou. I'm not going too far."

Shikamaru and Shino shared a glance.

"Hey, Naru," Shika said.

"Shoot," I said as I motioned him to continue.

"You always call everyone else -nii, -chan, etc.," he said. "But, why not Shino and I?"

"Do you want me to call you Shika-nii and Shino-nii," I asked, my eyes laughing in amusement at their jelousy.

"Yes," they said.

I laughed, and said, "Okay."

They smiled, and for the rest of the morning, I was surrounded by family.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 6**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 7**

 **NaruMei-1**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 6**

 **ShikaSaku- 1**

 **ShinoTen- 1**

 **ShinoFuu- 3**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Shinigami powers- 3**

 **Know how everything works- 5**

 **Magic- 5**

 **Hirashin- 1**

 **Crystal Realease- 3**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 8**

 **Pocket deminsions- 1**

 **multiple personalities w/ powers- 2**

 **telepathy- 1**

 **power of illusion- 1**

 **shape shifting - 1**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 2**

 **No- 0**

 ***Refer to Chapter 5 for the possible bloodlines and chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the two polls.***

 ****Just to let you know, the votes you DO NOT see in the review I got in EMAIL that NEVER made it on the reviews. So, if you were one of the ones that have had this problem, don't worry at the beginning of the chapter I gave a POLL ONLY for Guests email. And, here it is again: ryuufanfictionpoll .****


	11. Unexpected Meeting

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Hello everyone! I have an important announcement to make! **This is the last chapter to vote for bloodlines! If you want to vote for a certain bloodline vote now! In the next three chapter I WILL have the bloodline(s) activate! Please, if you are going to vote, now is the time to do it! Warning: There are also only five more chapters for the pairing votes! I WILL start the romance during the Chunin exams. IF YOU ARE A GUEST ON AND DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT, I HAVE NOT BEEN RECIEVING YOUR VOTES THROUGH THE NOTICES THAT HAS BEEN SENDING ME. THEY ARE TURNING UP BLANK AND THEY HAVE NOT COME UP ON THE REVIEWS! IF YOU WANT TO VOTE PLEASE USE THIS EMAIL:** ryuufanfictionvote at gmail . Com **.** Thank you for your time. Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 11: Unexpected Meeting

It's been a month since Team Kakashi was formed, and two weeks since Naruto moved in with Kakashi. Everything has been hectic. Training was speed up, and missions were fewer and far between, much to the relief of the three genin. The team have learned tree walking, water walking, spared, did the bell test a couple more times, team building exercises, and, much to Shikamaru's joy, shoji to learn strategy.

In Naruto's personal life, Konohamaru introduced him to his to friends Udon and Moegi. And, of course they started to call him nii-san as well. Living with Kakashi wasn't bad. At times Kakashi would have nightmares, but of course so would Naruto. As their insomnia kept them awake, they got to know each other more, and slowly, Naruto started to think of Kakashi as his surrogate father. Shikamaru and Shino also created more excuses to spend time with him, Aoften inviting him to their compounds; or—more often than not—inviting themselves over to the apartment.

And, word has gotten out that he's living with Kakashi now. The information has made it better for him in the village. There are still the whispers and glares, but so far no one has tried to out right attack him. All, in all, so far life has been good.

...Present...

"Sonar, what is your location," Kakashi asked over the mike.

"I'm two meters away," Naruto said.

"Shadow?"

"Three meters, sensei," Shikamaru said.

"Bugs?"

"I am also three meters," Shino said.

"Alright team," Kakashi said. "GO!"

Naruto jumped down, creating shadow clones on his way down, and lead them toward Shika. Once, the shadow user was in sight, the target made a jerky turn, only to be boxed in by walls of swarming kikaichu. The target, in a desperate attempt, tried to run past Shikamaru, but he caught the target in his shadow. Naruto jumped over the wall of kikaichu and placed one of his new paralyzing seals on the target.

"Sensei, we caught the target," Shikamaru said through the mike.

"Does he have a red ribbon on his right ear," Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Shino said.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Target confirmed. Misson: Catch Tora completed. Meet me at Hokage-sama's office in five minutes."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," the three boys said.

...Hokage's Office...

Once again Hiruzen Sarutobi was fighting the greatest enemy of all the Hokage's...paperwork. It seemed as if it was growing by the minute.

"Please, Kami, give me a distraction," the old monkey begged.

At that moment his lanky assistant walked in.

"Hokage-sama," she said. "Team Kakashi is here to see you."

"Send them in," the Hokage said as he sat up straighter.

Kakashi and the boys walked in and the old Hokage smiled. Since this team was formed, Naruto seemed genuinely happier. It did the old man well to know that he did something right for the boy.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, how was the mission," Sarutobi asked.

"Successful, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. "I think that my team is ready for a—"

"Kakashi my eternal rival," Gai yelled as he burst through the door. "It's been awhile since our last youthful competition to prove our flames of YOUTH!"  
"I think that my team is ready for a C-Rank mission," Kakashi said. "Oh, Gai, did you say something?"

"My Eternal Rival! Curse your hip and cool attitude," Gai said crying "manly tears". "Hurry we have to do a challenge to preserve your SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi had already got out his orange book, and was now flipping a page—pretending to read it to ignore Gai.

"Did you say something," Kakashi asked, again.

As Gai went on another rant, the three boys got paler and paler.

"Gai-sensei," another "youthful" voice cried out. "We have done our assignment of 100 laps around the village to PROVE OF FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Please kill me," Neji whispered.

"This is _so embarrassing_ ," TenTen said as she face palmed.

"I will never again say that Kakashi-sensei's training is torture," Shikamaru vowed. "If that's what they do, than _that guy is insane!_ "

"That's exactly what he is," TenTen said. "They both are."

"How can a person have so much stamina," Neji said. "It's not humanly possible!"

"Maybe they're not human," TenTen muttered. "Maybe they're from some distant planet."

"If they are, I wish they'd take them back," Neji said. "Please take them back."

"Quite," the old Hokage called. "Okay, Gai, what are you here for?"

"My youthful students and I are here requesting a C-Rank mission," Gai said.

"Are you willing to do a joint mission with Team Kakashi," the old monkey asked.

On the wind you could barely hear Kakashi whispering, "Please say no, please say no, please say no."

"Of course," Gai yelled. "I would be honored to help my Eternal Rival and his team on they're first ever youthful C-Rank mission. I shall help them perserve they're FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Gai-sensei," Lee yelled. "How youthful of you!"

"Lee," Gai yelled back.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Not again," TenTen whined, and Neji shuddered.

"What's going on," Shikamaru asked.

"What ever you do," TenTen said. " _Don't look!_ "

Gai and Lee hugged and a sunset appeared on a beach scene. Shikamaru and Shino froze in horror. Neji whimpered. And, TenTen shook.

Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru and said, "Shika-nii, what's going on?"

"Sunset, hugging, horror," he whimpered.

"I wish I had the blindfold," Shino said. "This sunset scene is illogical. And, why are they hugging?"

"I don't get it" Naruto said pouting.

"You don't want to," Kakashi said, figuring out what the problem was. "You _really_ don't want to."

"Naru-otou," Shika said. "I envy you right now."

"It can't be _that bad,_ " Naruto said.

"Two men in green spandex with an illusion of a sunset on the beach in the background," Shino explained.

"Ouch," Naruto said cringing at the idea. "Haha. I can't see it. Poor nii-sans."

"Don't rub it in," they both said.

Kakashi visablly slumped, but Sarutobi chuckled in amusement.

"Thank you for your understanding," the old Hokage said. "You leave tomorrow at 9 am. Don't be late."

Kakashi nodded, knowing that part was for him.

"Dismissed," the old monkey said, and they left to go prepare for their mission.

…Morning 9 am...

"Yo," Kakashi said as he popped into view.

"Your on time," Naruto said astonished.

"This is illogical," Shino said.

"Are you _really_ Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru asked.

"How can you _not_ know if this is your sensei," Neji asked.

"He's _never_ on time," Shino said. "Him being on time isn't logical."

"I _live_ with him and I still can't get him to be on time," Naruto said.

"I'm hurt," Kakashi said, sitting in a corner drawing circles in the dirt. "My cute little students don't believe in me. Am I not a good sensei?"

"Your a great sensei, baka," Naruto said. "But, you _do_ have a habit of staring at the stone for hours and forgetting the time."

"Hello my youthful friends," Gai yelled. "I'm sorry we're late! Lee and I were running laps around the village to fan our FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi had quickly taken out his little orange book and leaned against the border wall.

"I'm sorry, did you say something," he asked, with a bored expression.

"Oh, my Eternal Rival, you wound me with your hip, cool attitude," Gai said once again.

"Gai-sensei," Lee yelled. "We should strengthen his youth by getting to Kisaragi in two days!"

"Lee," Gai yelled. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"Ma, ma, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kakashi said. "We don't want our cute little genins to be exhausted when we get there, do we?"

"Hmm... My Eternal Rival makes a good point," Gai said; and while he was thinking, everyone but Lee left.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said. "Everyone left us behind!"

...Two and a half days later...

Everyone was thankful when they reached the village of Kisaragi.

"Okay everyone," Kakashi said. "Remember that Gai and I are meeting our client and then we are going to protect him as he goes to the new village of Ōkami Bakku and back."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Gai and I will meet the client, now you can go look around, but stay close to the hotel."

Everyone nodded again, and Kakashi and Gai went to go greet the client.

"Otou," Shik said.

"Yes," Naruto asked.

"We're going grocery shopping," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"You know we won't be here for very long, right," Naruto said.

"I don't care," Shika said. "I can't stand the ration bars anymore. So, we are going grocery shopping and you _will_ cook on the road from now on. Do you understand?"

"Is this really necessary," TenTen asked, giggling.

"Yes," Shino and Shikamaru said.

"Fine," Naruto said. "But, if I'm going to cook the rest of the trip, not only are you buying the food, you are also going to buy me a new kunai and shuriken set."

"Deal," they yelled and started to pull Naruto towards the market.

TenTen and Lee followed behind them.

"Why are you so adamant on Naruto cooking," TenTen asked.

"Because he cooks better than an Akimichi," Shino said.

"I can confirm it," Shikamaru said.

"Well, I don't think I'm _that_ good a cook," Naruto said. "But, somehow they always show up at Kakashi-sensei's and my apartment whenever I'm cooking. I figured that I would just make extra plates in case they showed up."

TenTen laughed.

"They show up that often," Lee asked.

"Yep," Naruto said. "And, sometimes after training they'll invite themselves over and steal the leftovers out of the fridge."

"That's most unyouthful," Lee yelled.

"I don't mind," Naruto said. "It's nice to have somebody besides myself to cook for. Plus, having them in the apartment makes it lively. No offense to Kakashi-sensei, but he's not the most exciting person in the world."

"He's exciting when you hide his Icha Icha Paradise novels," Shikamaru said snorting.

Naruto gave his thousand watt smile and a wink.

"I still can't believe that Jiraiya, a Sanin, wrote them," Shino said.

"Hey Lee," Naruto asked, as he picked up the last item and started to head to where Kakashi said to meet him.

"Yes, Naruto," he said.

"Why do you and Gai talk about youth," Naruto asked.

"Well," Lee said looking up at the sky. "To us, youth is like the Will of Fire. To have youth is to be a good person and to be strong."

"Does Gai not think that Kakashi-sensei is a good person, then," Shikamaru asked.

"That's not what I meant," Lee said. "I believe that Gai-sensei thinks that Kakashi-sensei has lost his fire. He believes that his spirit is broken, and that if he pushes Kakashi-sensei to open up more, then he might one day regain it."

Naruto smiled, "That's nice. I guess some of the meaning was misinterpreted though."

Lee nodded and said, "Not many people understand, and less people ever care to try to understand. Thank you, Naruto-kun. It fills me with great joy to call you a precious friend."

"Thank you, Lee," I said smiling. "It makes me happy to count you as a precious person; apart of my odd family."

Even if I couldn't see his smile, I could feel the warmth that overcame his aura. It felt like a warm, pulsing sun. It was so magnetic that I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he shunshined infront of us.

"Hello my youthful students," Gai yelled. "We have have come back with our youthful client, Kaito Inushomaru."

"Hello," Inushomaru said.

Kaito Inushomaru had short spiky silver hair and startling gold eyes. He wore a white suit with a red and white flower pattern on the shoulder with a red shirt underneath, a white top hat, and a fang-like necklace. On his hip is a cane.

"Hello, Kaito-san," Shino said. "My name is Aburame Shino, and to my left is my teammate Nara Shikamaru and on my left is my other teammate Uzumaki Naruto."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji," Neji said. "And these are my teammates Rock Lee and TenTen."

"It's nice to meet all of you," he said. "And, I thank you for taking the time to come and help me and my wagons."

"It's no problem at all," Kakashi said. "Well, shall we go?"

Kaito gave a mysterious smile and nodded.

The wagons started out a couple hours later, and everyone was happily talking to the workers or among themselves. Shino and Kakashi were in the first wagon, TenTen and Shikamaru in the second, Gai and Naruto in the third with Inushomaru, and Neji and Lee in the back.

"So, Kaito-san," Naruto said. "Why do you wear that cane? It doesn't look like you need it."

"Well," Kaito said. "Everything is not what it appears to be, right, Uzumaki-kun?"

"I guess," Naruto said as he frowned.

"If I may be so bold," Kaito stated. "Why does everyone think that you can see?"

"What do you mean," Naruto said tensing. "Of course I can see."

"Hmmm... Are you sure, because to me it seems as if you're blind," Kaito said. "Or at least the scar across your eyes tells me that."

"What scar," Gai asked. "He doesn't have a scar across his eyes."

"Oh silly me," Inushomaru said. "It must be my eyes again..."

"What do you mean, Kaito-san," Naruto asked. "Sometimes I can see somethings that are not there. Sometimes they're hidden, sometimes they haven't happened yet, and sometimes I get lost from reality and they're just not there. It's a blessing and a curse, really."

"So you have a bloodline limit," Gai asked. "I never heard of the Kaito Clan."

"That's because it's not a Bloodline," Kaito said. "And, I don't come from a Clan. I wasn't even born in the Shinobi Nations."

"Where did you were you born, if I might ask," Gai said.

"That's for another time," Inushomaru said, and he walked off.

"Weird guy," Naruto said.

"Suspicious more like it," Gai said.

...Five days later...

The week had been uneventful so far, and the wagon was just a few hours away from Ōkami Bakku. However, it seemed as if Inushomaru was tense, and it was putting the two senseis on edge.

"Kaito-san," Kakashi asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kaito said. "But, I have a bad feeling. And, if my feeling is correct we will have trouble very soon."

"What type of trouble," Gai said, suspicious.

"I'm not sure," he said pacing. "But, last night I saw things in my dreams, and I'm afraid it might not have just been dreams."

"Does this have something to do with your eyes," Naruto asked. "Like you told me and Gai a couple days ago?"

Inushomaru nodded.

"You remember when I said I sometimes can see things before they happen," Kaito said, and Gai and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I think this might be one of those times," he said.

Neji snorted, and said, "Are you telling me you can see the future? Not even the Sharingan has that great of prediction."

"Believe me or not, but I fear trouble is ahead," Kaito said.

"Keep on your toes," Kakashi ordered. "It won't hurt us to be more aware."

The genin nodded, and they went to go guard their posts.

"Kaito-san," Naruto said as he walked up to the man. "I believe you."

"Thank you," the silver haired man breathed.

"And, you were right," Naruto whispered to him. "I am blind, but only my team, Jiji, and Jiji's personal doctor knows."

"I see," the man said. "Thank you for telling me. If you don't mind me asking, how do you get around so easily?"

"I use a sonar like system with my chakra," Naruto said. "And, good hearing."

"That's very smart, how did you come up with that," Kaito asked.

"I didn't," the genin admitted. "Bakura-nii did."

"Bakura," Kaito said, eyes widening. "As in Ayumu Bakura?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Why?"

"He's my half-brother," Inushomaru said. "Where does he live now?"

"He's dead," Naruto whispered. "They killed him for helping me. I'm sorry."

A strong hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Kaito said, tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault. It was the people that murdered him that is at fault. Bakura was always a kind soul, rough around the edges."

Naruto nodded, remembering how Bakura would never let people glare at him on the streets; and how when someone tried to hurt him, Bakura would go ballistic.

"How did he die," Kaito asked.

"He was tortured," Naruto whispered. "Then they hung him."

Kaito gasped in horror, then he clinched his fists.

"Why would they do something like that," he asked.

"It was because of me," Naruto said. "They hate me there, and when Bakura started to protect me, they killed him."

"That's not right," Kaito said.

At that moment the front wagon was hit with a falling tree.

"It's time," Inushomaru said.

Naruto nodded and they both jumped out of the wagon.

Outside of the wagon there was about fifty bandits. Kakashi and Gai were already in the midst of them. Gai was pounding anyone who could come close and Kakashi was throwing around jutsu after jutsu. Neji was the next into the fray. His hands were alight with chakra as he started to take down a bandit twice his size. TenTen had took up residence in a tree and she was trowing kunai and shuriken at unsuspecting bandits that tried to sneak up on her teammates.

"Naru, Shino" Shikamaru called. "In formation B attack D-5!"

Naruto quickly started to create shadow clones as Shino let out his bugs. Naruto and five of his ten clones engaged a bandit that was about to attack Lee and he lead him over to the traps that his other clones were making. Shino was also leading bandits away from the fray. Several bandits fell to the kunai summoning scrolls, Shino's bugs, and slit throats as the three teammates went into formation after formation.

By the time the fighting ended, Shikamaru was about chakra exhausted from using his shadow so many times, and Shino and Naruto were covered in blood. However, when the fighting did end, they all fell to their knees in shock. They had just killed someone. They actually took a life.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 8**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 11**

 **NaruMei-1**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **NaruKarin (Someone told me that she could be from a distant branch family, so I debated it and decided to put it on the poll)- 2**

 **ShikaTem- 10**

 **ShikaSaku- 1**

 **ShinoHina- 4**

 **ShinoFuu- 3**

 **ShinoTen- 1**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 1**

 **Bloodlines**

 **Shinigami powers- 3**

 **Know how everything works- 6**

 **Magic- 5**

 **Hirashin- 4**

 **Crystal Realease- 3**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 9**

 **Pocket deminsions- 1**

 **multiple personalities w/ powers- 2**

 **telepathy- 1**

 **power of illusion- 2**

 **shape shifting – 1**

 **Chakra chains- 1**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 4**

 **No- 1**

 **WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND/OR FORGOT, THE POLL FOR BLOODLINES WILL END THIS CHAPTER! AND, THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END IN 5 CHAPTERS. PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLLS CLOSE!**

 ***Refer to Chapter 5 for the possible bloodlines and chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the two polls.***

 ****Just to let you know, the votes you DO NOT see in the review I got in EMAIL NOTICE THAT SENT and that they NEVER made it on the reviews. So, if you were one of the ones that have had this problem, don't worry at the beginning of the chapter I gave a POLL ONLY Guests email. And, here it is again: ryuufanfictionpoll at gmail . com.****


	12. Lean On Me

Authors Note: Hello loyal readers! **The Bloodline Poll is NOW CLOSED! In the next 3 chapters, I WILL have the Bloodline(s) activate! However, the Pairing Poll will be open until CHAPTER 17! And, for those of you concerned, you can vote if Sarutobi Hiruzen lives! Also, for those of you that noticed, the Pairing Poll is NOT just for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino, you can vote for other character pairings. For example: KakaAnko, IruAnko, AsumaKure, etc.** Also, on a side not, I enjoy hearing about your opinions! If you like something or think that I could do better with something, please tell me!Thank you for your time! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12: Lean On Me

The rest of the trip was mostly silent, as the senseis were giving the now blooded genin time to think. However, they did speak to them after the battle.

...Flashback...

"Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun," Gai said. "Kakashi and I would like to speak to you."

"This is about our first kill, right," Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi nodded, his lone visible eye filled with concern.

"How are you three holding up," Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't fell good," Shino said. "Knowing that you ended a life."

"I know that if we didn't kill them that they would kill us, but I can't help but feel disgusted for doing it," Shikamaru added.

"I can't help but feel like the villagers couldn't be more right at the moment," Naruto admitted. "They always said I was a murderer, and now I just murdered countless people."

"You know that they were bad people, right, Naruto-kun," Gai asked.

"So are the villagers and I didn't kill them," Naruto said.

Kakashi and Gai held back a cringe at that statement, even though he did have a good point.

"They would have killed your teammates and your client," Kakashi said. "What you did today is not wrong, even though it proves your human to feel guilty about it. This is your job, and killing is part of it. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Gai and I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to about this, you can always come to one of us."

All three of the genins nodded, and Gaia and Kakashi gave their shoulders a squeeze or ruffled their hair. They didn't feel much better, but at least they weren't alone.

...Flashback End...

"Hey, Kaito," Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Inushomaru asked.

"Have you ever killed someone," Naruto asked.

"I have," he said. "You see where I come from, I was a solder in a big army that was lead by my father and his brother's eldest son. We had many wars in that land. My father ended up getting tired of the fighting, and left my cousin to fight. I stayed for a while longer. But, then I too got tired of the fighting. I'd much rather live peacefully than to fight in a worthless war."

Naruto nodded.

"How did you get over it," he asked.

"The killing," Kaito asked. "Well, at first I told myself that it was necessary, it was for a greater cause. It's for my job. But, I don't think you can truly ever get over it. You just have to believe that you did it for the right reasons. The best thing you can tell yourself is that you didn't enjoy it, so you shouldn't feel guilty over it because you still have feelings."

"Thank you, Kaito," Naruto said.

"You shouldn't thank me," Kaito laughed. "Bakura would have done a better job."

"I think you did fine," Naruto said.

For a while they were silent, thinking of their lost friend and brother.

"He'd be proud of you, you know," Inushomaru said.

"Hmm," Naruto said.

"Bakura," Kaito repeated. "He'd be proud of you."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered. "He missed you."

"How do you know," Inushomaru asked. "He didn't tell you about me, did he?"

"No," Naruto said. "But, he always kept a picture in his pocket. He'd look at it sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking. I'd give it to you, but it was soaked in blood when I took it out of his pocket... You couldn't even see the picture anymore."

A tear ran down Kaito's face as he said, "He kept it..."

"Kept what," Naruto asked.

"The picture," Kaito said. "The last picture that was taken of us together. I thought it was stupid at the time, but Bakura loved it. He said he'd never part with it because it was of us. I didn't think he meant it..., but he kept it. He kept it until the day he died, just like he promised."

Kaito broke down, and Naruto embraced him as he cried for his brother.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"It's not your fault, Naruto-kun," Inushomaru said. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it's me. I'm the one that left him all alone in a new world. I'm the one that didn't protect him."

"It's not your fault either," Naruto said. "You didn't even know where he was."

"But, I _should have,_ " Kaito said. "He was my _brother—_ "

"He was mine too, and I couldn't do anything for him," Naruto said. "If you failed, so did I."

He patted my back and we sat down side by side, staying there for the rest of the afternoon.

... Kisaragi: Naruto's POV...

Kaito and I bonded more after I told him about the picture. He told me of when Bakura and him were children. How Bakura used to be afraid of water, what it was like when his dad brought Bakura home for the first time, the wars they were in; the things Bakura never told me before. Even Shino and Shika got to know him a little, even if I never got to tell them why I spent so much time with Kaito. But, for some reason Gai and Kakashi never really let go of their cynical view of him. However, to me, he felt like Bakura. Though, his arua felt deeper and more hypnotic, it was at least familiar.

"Come on, let's go everybody," Kakashi yelled.

I started to follow my sensei when I heard Inushomaru call out, "Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Kaito," I asked, turning towards him.

"You'll write me," he asked. "Won't you?"

"Of course," I said smiling. "Next time we meet, we'll get a picture."

Kaito smiled, eyes watering.

"Of course," he said. "It's a tradition."

"And, we carry it 'til we die," I said.

"Untill we die," Kaito whispered.

An hour later, Shikamaru turned to me and asked, "A picture? And what was that about a tradition?"

I smiled, "That was Bakura's half-brother. Bakura carried a picture of him and Kaito until the day he died."

Shikamaru and Shino didn't speak anymore for the rest of the trip home, leaving me to my memories of a time where a silver haired man, with shoulder length hair, with kind honey-brown eyes taught me how to live without my eyes.

…Konoha...

When we got back to Konoha, I ran to Kakaship-sensei's and my apartment, while Kakahi and Gai gave their report. I went into my room and found my old photo album that I somehow saved from the villagers. In it were old battered photos. The most worn, however were of Bakura. I spent hours looking at the photos, and for once I was smiling instead of crying.

"What's that you got there," Kakashi asked.

"It's a photo of Bakura," I said. "Hey, Kakashi, is there anyway to save a photo that was soaked in blood?"

"Why do you ask," Kakashi asked me.

"I found one on Bakura when he died," I said. "I wanted to know if there was a way to get the blood off of it now."

"Do you trust me to take the photo and find out," Kakashi asked.

I paused a minute. This was _Bakura-nii's_ photo. The one of him and Kaito. Could I trust someone to take it, even if it was Kakashi-sensei?

"I—I trust you," I said finally. "But, please be careful. It was really important to him."

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "I'll be more careful with it than I would the photo of my old team."

I smiled. Kakashi-sensei would _never_ let the photo of his team get ruined.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," I said. "This means a lot to me."

"No problem, Naruto-kun," he said. "If this is important to you, this is important to me."

One week later, Kakashi strolled into the apartment, his aura was filled with smugness.

"What happened this time," I asked. "Did you beat Gai-sensei at arm wrestling, or did you get the newest Icha Icha novel first?"

"Nether," Kakashi said. "I did one better!"

"And, what would that be," I asked disinterestedly.

"I got your photo," Kakashi said. "It took some work, but I found a medic-nin that could take the blood off. And, I had Hokage-sama put a restoring seal on the back, so it stays just the way it is now."

I jumped up and glomped him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," I yelled.

"It's the least I could do, otouto," he said. "It was important to you."

"Thank you, nii-san," I breathed. "This was more than important to me."

"Now," Kakashi said. "I have a question."

"Is it "Why is Kaito in the picture with Bakura-nii"," I asked.

"Yes, actually, it is," he said.

"Kaito Inushomaru is Bakura-nii's half-brother," I e xplained.

"Ah, so that explains the "picture tradition"," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," I said. "The "tratition" started because of the picture you saved. You see, Kaito and Bakura had this picture taken—the last one they had together—and Bakura carried it until he died."

"So, you said you two should get a picture and carry it in Bakura's honor," Kakashi said with understanding.

"Exactly," I said.

"Well, I hope you get to have the chance," Kakashi said. "Maybe it will do you both good."

"Kakashi-nii," I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you suspicious of Kaito?"

"He just has this aura around him... I can't explain it. Something about it doesn't feel human, and the way he answers in half-truths is odd. Why does he feel like he needs to lie to us about where he was born? I mean, just because we don't know where it is geographically doesn't mean he couldn't tell us. Or, the way he knew we would be attacked. If he doesn't have a bloodline, than what is it? And, why didn't he explain it?"

"Maybe he doesn't know," I said.

"Maybe," Kakashi said. "But, unlikely. I'm not going to say to not interact with him because he's your last link to Bakura, but just be careful around him, okay?"

"I will," I said.

… 2 ½ weeks and multiple D-Ranks later; Hokage's Office...

"Okay, we have baby sitting, gardening potatoes—"

"No, TORA," a female voice called out.

"Catching Tora, again," the old Hokage said.

"Um, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. "I think that since they did so well on our last C-Rank, we might be able to get another one?"

"I see," the old monkey said, leaning forward. "And how are they taking their first kills?"

"I talked to Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Kaito Inushomaru about it," Naruto said.

"I talked to Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and my parents," Shikamaru said.

"I talked to Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and my dad," Shino said.

"And how do you _feel_ about it," Sarutobi asked.

"I don't like it, but I feel reassured that I'm not a monster for killing those bandits," Naruto said. "That was one of my main concerns. And, Kaito talked about who he was in a war in the Country of his birth, and how him and Bakura-nii were always fighting for their lives. It helped me relate about my situation."

"I don't like it either," Shikamaru sighed. "But, my dad helped me by talking about his first kill and what he went through because of it."

"I don't like it either," Shino said. "But, my dad helped me by showing me the logical outcomes if I didn't do it."

"I see," the old Hokage sighed in relief, knowing that his genin were not broke by the experience. "Well, if you all think your ready I'll give you another C-Rank. Do you think your ready."

"Hai, Hokage-sama/Jiji," the three said.

"Okay then. We have another protection detail," the Hokage said. "You'll be protecting a bridge builder on his way home to Wave and until he finishes his bridge. Bring in the client!"

An old man walked in with a sake bottle and a sack over his shoulder.

"Hello my name is Tazuna and you'll be protecting me on the way home to my Country," the old man said as he swayed—obviously drunk—as he walked towards Team Kakashi. "Wait, I paid for Shinobi and all I get is a bunch of brats! And, the short, dumb looking one doesn't even look like he can see what's going on around him."

A kunai was flung into the wall by his head.

"Don't judge a person until you know them, Tazuna-san," Naruto said. "We've taken a C-Rank before, I think we can protect you from bandits."

"Yes, they are _all_ perfectly capable," Kakashi said. "And, besides, if anything goes wrong, I'm a jonin."

"Yes," the Hokage agreed. "Meet at the gate at 8 am. Don't be late."

Kakashi nodded.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 9**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 14**

 **NaruMei-3**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 14**

 **ShikaSaku- 2**

 **ShinoHina- 8**

 **ShinoFuu- 7**

 **ShinoTen- 2**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 2**

 **Kaka no pairing-1**

 **Bloodline Winners!**

 **Top 4:**

 **Multiple Summons/Talks to animals- 13**

 **Know how everything works- 10**

 **Magic- 7**

 **Crystal Realease- 6**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 5**

 **No- 2**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes-**

 **No-**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes-**

 **No-**

 **WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND/OR FORGOT, THE POLL FOR BLOODLINES IS NOW CLOSED THIS CHAPTER! AND, THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END IN CHAPTER 17. PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES!**

 ***Refer to chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the poll.***

 **THE GUEST POLLS ON FANFICTION ARE NOW WORKING. HOWEVER, I WILL STILL KEEP THE EMAIL UP INCASE THERE IS ANOTHER PROBLEM. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**


	13. The Mist Amongst the Waves

**Author's Note: Just a reminder! The Pairing Poll ends in Chapter 17! If you are going to vote for a pairing, please vote now!**

Chapter 13: The Mist Amongst the Waves

Eight o' clock came quickly. Shino and Shikamaru were already waiting by the gate with Tazuna, who was already drunk. However, there was no sign of there sensei or wayward teammate.

"Where do you think, Naru is," Shikamaru asked. "He's never been late before."

"It is illogical," Shino replied. "Do you think something happened?"

"We _could_ go check," Shikamaru said. "Just to be safe."

"If they're trying to hurt him again, I won't let them regret it," Shino threatened. "They won't last that long."

"I agree," Shikamaru said. "So, should we go now, or a couple minutes to see if he come?"

"Wait," Tazuna said. "What do you mean "hurt him again"?"  
"It's none of your business," Shino said.

"So stay out of it," Shikamaru added. "So, stay or go?"

"Sorry we're late," Naruto said, running in front of Kakashi. "I had to hold one of Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise novels hostage to get him to come on time!"

"Well, at least we're all here," Shino said, his shoulders relaxing.

"And, your safe," Shika mumbled under his breath.

"Let's go," Tazuno said.

"Wait," Kakashi called as the boys and Tazuna started to walk off. "Naruto! Give me my book back!"

Naruto just laughed as he ran ahead.

"NARUTO!"

….Two hours later...

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked as he slowed down to walk beside him. "What was your genin team like?"

"Well," Kakashi said as he heart ached on the subject. "Obito was the dead-last of the Academy. But, he had something not many people have."

"What was that," Shikamaru asked.

"He had a type of fire that only comes once in a generation," Kakashi said. "He had a strong will. He was also loud, always late, and used to come up with the craziest excuses."

"Like you sensei," Shino mumbled.

"But, he was also one of the most loyal friends I've had," Kakashi continued. "He's the one that told me "Those that don't follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their teammates are worse than trash". Rin, she used to have a crush on me. I have no idea why though. When I was younger, I wasn't the nicest guy out there. But, she was warmhearted, but had a hot temper. Whenever Obito and I got in a fight, she was the one that calmed us down. Then, there was Minato-sensei... He was more of a father to me than my own was when he was still alive. He's the one that helped me move on after Obito died. He's the one that taught me how to be a good person."

"They sound nice," Naruto said. "I wish I could meet them."

"I wish you could too," Kakashi said. "They'd like you three. And, Obito would love your pranks, Naruto. Minato-sensei could give Shikamaru a hard time at shoji..."

The boys smiled. It wasn't often that Kakashi would talk about his team... or mention them at all.

For awhile they walked in silence, each one thinking about the people that were precious to them, and how it would be if they died—and Kakashi thinking about his former teammates and how they would react to his genins.

"Hey, Naru," Shikamaru asked. "Since we were talking about precious people, can you tell us about Bakura?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Bakura-nii was the big brother I never thought I'd have," Naruto said. "But, he was also sometimes my father. He taught me how to read and write, even without my eyes. He taught me how to do basic equations. He showed me how to throw shuriken and kunai. How to act with etiquette. But, he wasn't always just teaching me things. He helped me pull my first prank. He played games with me. He comforted me when I cried. He laughed with me when I was happy. He was just _there_. For the first time, I had someone I could call my family..."

Naruto took a deep, steadying breath. "He was about 5'8, had shoulder-length silver hair, honey-brown eyes that sometimes turned an amber in the sun. He was always wearing blue. He also wore a long golden necklace. He had a calming presence about him. His aura felt like it was playing a lullaby. Almost everything about him was soft. He spook softly, his hand writing was neat and light. But, he changed when he got mad. When he was mad, nothing could stop him. He was like a force of nature. His aura became chaotic and his voice came out like a mocking his. He became sarcastic and often time merciless. It was almost like he had a split personality. I wish you could have meet him."

"Me too," Shikamaru said, and Shino nodded in agreement.

"What happened to him," Tazuna asked.

"He was murdered," Kakashi said, simply.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tazuna said. "Both of you."

"Thank you," Kakashi and Naruto said.

Everything became quiet once again. The two grieving guys lost in their thoughts. However, the shinobi noticed something odd. There was a puddle in the middle of the road, and it hasn't rained in a week. There were no bodies of water close by, so that left the question of where it came from.

Naruto looked to Shino who nodded, then they turned to Shika who also nodded. They all turned to Kakashi for the last confirmation, he nodded also, and then everyone was on guard. Once they passed the puddle, two people took form behind them and wrapped Kakashi in a bladded chain. They pulled the chain tight and Kakashi was ripped to piece. The boys, however, weren't worried. If something as easy as that could kill their sensei, he would have been dead several times over when Shikamaru had helped them set the traps during their second genin exam.

"One down," the two Missing nin said as they went after Naruto.

The boys had to hold back a snort of laughter as Shikamaru caught one of the nin in his shadow. Then, Naruto pinned the chain with kunai and shuriken while Shino covered the caught nin in his kikaichu to drain his chakra. After the chain was caught, the nin with the single horn ran at Tazuna with his claw outstretched. Naruto dodged the claw and got into his guard where he raked a kunai across the man's chest, and quickly backed away. Shino, then kawarimied a kikaichu clone with Naruto—as he stayed to guard Tazuna. The kikaichu covered the nin and started to drain his chakra. When Shino felt the man significantly weakened, he recalled the kikaichu. Naruto, then placed paralysis seals on the nin.

"Good job, boys," Kakashi said. "Now, Tazuna we need to talk. You never said that there were shinobi after you."

"You see, my country is poor," Tazuna said. "We couldn't pay for a hire ranking mission. A year ago, Gato came in and started to buy up all of our ports and trade..."

"Wait, do you mean Gato of Gato Shipping Company," Shikamaru asked.

"The very same," Tazuna said. "He's made a monopoly on our country, and now we can't do business. He owns us. He's sent his thugs to enforce heavy taxes we can't pay, capture our women and kids... The bridge I'm building is our only hope. Please you have to help me!"

"This far exceeds our mission parameters," Kakashi said. "It's more than what a genin team is expected to handle. I believe we should go back."

"And, leave them to die," Naruto said. "If what Tazuna said is true, than that's what's going to happen. People can't live in those conditions. I _know_."

"Even if it is illogical, Naruto's right," Shino said. "I can't leave knowing I left someone to suffer."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "I guess that means I'm going too. I wouldn't leave my country to suffer, why should I let someone else do the same?"

Kakashi sighed, but motioned for them to head onwards.

"Thank you," Tazuna breathed. "Thank you."

Naruto just turned around and gave him is biggest smile.

...Border to Wave...

"Thank you for taking this risk," Tazuna said as Team Kakashi and him climbed into the boat.

"It's no trouble at all," the man said. "The bridge will be our salvation."

When everyone was sat down, the boat speed into the mist, hiding them from prying eyes.

Sometime later, the man turned the engine off saying, "From here we need to be silent. We can't have Gato's men catch us."

Everyone nodded, and then something huge came into view. There was a collective gasp from the genin.

"That there," Tazuna said. "Is what's going to save my people."

"It's huge," Naruto whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it," Shino added.

Tazuna just chuckled.

...Wave...

Team Kakashi and Tazuna was now traveling traveling in a forest in Wave Country. Everyone was tense. They knew that it was just a matter of time until their next adversity shown themselves, and this time it would be a jonin.

Suddenly, there was rustling in a bush. Kakashi and the genin jumped around, hands either posed with kunais or in seals. However, out hopped a snow white bunny. Everyone relaxed, until realization hit them like a ton of bricks. In this time of year the hare should have been brown... That meant... KAWARIMI!

"Everybody DOWN," Kakashi ordered, but he didn't have to worry; the genin where already dragging each other down as Kakashi grabbed Tazuna.

"Hatake Kakashi," a deep voice said. "Or should I say Copy-nin Kakashi? No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said. "The Demon of the Bloody Mist. Guys stand back, he's levels above you. I'll handle him."

"Be careful, nii-san," Naruto said.

"Yes, be careful, Sensei," Shino said.

"Even if it's troublesome, we're routing for you," Shikamaru said.

Kakashi eye-smiled, and started to lift his hitai-ate.

"The Sharingan already," Zabuza said. "I'm honored. Ninja-art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Mist started to fill the area, and soon the genin had trouble seeing each other.

"Be careful," Kakashi said. "Zabuza is proficient with the Mist's silent killing technique. You won't even know he struck until your dead."

"Eight places: Spine, larynx, lungs, liver, jugular vain, subclavian artery, heart, kidneys, heart," Zabuza said—his voice echoing throughout the small clearing. "Which point should I strike first?"

Shikamaru gulped and a bead of sweat rolled down Shino's brow. However ever, Naruto seemed to be the most calm—having been subjected to killing intent since he was young.

"Stay calm," Kakashi's drool tone drifted over to the genin. "I'll protect you. I won't let my comrade's die."

The genin took a deep, steadying breath as their resolve hardened. Then, suddenly, Zabuza appeared in between Tazuna and the genin. He started to swing his sword when he realized that he couldn't move.

"Kage Mane, success," Shikamaru sighed.

However, Zazuba broke out of his hold, but it was too late as Kakashi suddenly appeared and struck him in the side. Or it would have been if Zabuza didn't burst into water.

"Water clone," Kakashi muttered.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, and Naruto yelled, "Nii-san! Behind you!"

Kakashi started to turn around, but was cleaved in half by Zabuza's sword...and then he burst into water.

Naruto sighed in relief.

Kakashi then appeared behind Zabuza and put a kunai to his neck.

"It's over," Kakashi said, but he laughed.

"No, now it is," Zabuza said from behind him as the clone infront of Kakashi burst into water.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, but the jonin ducked. However, he didn't escape Zabuza's kick. Kakashi flew over to the lake and a splash was heard. Zabuza then appeared where Kakashi fell; and when he came up, Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's water prison.

"RUN," Kakashi yelled as Zabuza made another water clone. "Zabuza can't control the clones at a long distance! Get Tazuna out of here!"

"Kaka-nii," Naruto said. "Weren't you the one who reminded us today that "Those who follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"? Obito wouldn't have abandon you. Rin wouldn't have abandoned you. Minato wouldn't have abandoned you. Bakura-nii wouldn't have abandoned you. You wouldn't abandon us. So, I'm not going to abandon you."

Shikamaru and Shino stood up straighter, and their eyes hardened.

"Shika," Naruto said. "Plan. NOW."

Shikamaru leaned in and they started to plan, however Zabuza just laughed.

"That's cute, Kakashi," the missing nin said. "You taught them that? And, they think that just because they have a hitai-ate they're real ninja? You can't be a real ninja until you faced death and bloodied your hands."

"Momochi Zazuba, missing nin," Shikamaru said. "Killed his entire graduating class when he wasn't even in the Academy. That's how you got your moniker, ne?"

"Well, I see your little genin are informed," Zabuza said. "But, that still doesn't mean their ninja."

"But, who ever said we were innocent," Shino said "It's illogical to just assume that someone hasn't had experience. For example, Kakashi had graduated the Academy at 7. Uchiha Itachi was an ANBU Captain at 13. Who's to say that we have not already had our first kill?"

"Or killed more than one person," Shika added.

"Shika, NOW," Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru throw out his shadow and caught the water clone, and Shino quickly had his kikaichu drain it's chakra. Once it was gone, Shikamaru throw a fuma shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed he dodged, and said, "And, you were doing pretty well too."

A second fuma shuriken continued toward him.

"Kage Shuriken," Zabuza said as he dodged again. "Not bad, but not gone enough."

"Is this good enough," Naruto asked as he throw a kunai at point blank range.

Zazuba cursed as he let go of the water prison, and he started to go after Naruto, but Kakashi caught his sword with a kunai.

"Your fight is with me," he said.

They both flew back to create some distance, and Naruto walked back to land. When he got there, the boys fist bumped.

Back on the lake, the two jonin were running through multiple seals and landing on Tori.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu," they shouted together.

Two massive water dragons appeared out of the water with yellow eyes. They battled, and waves crashed around the lake and covered the genin in water. While the dragons fought, Kakashi and Zazuba had a kenjutsu match underneath the flying waves: sword against kunai. When the dragons' chakra died out, they jumped apart again and they started to go through seals. However, this time, Zabuza noticed something odd. Kakshi was moving the same way he was.

 _It's as if_ , _Zazuba thought._ _It's as if he know—_

"He knows what I'm going to do next," Kakashi finished.

 _Is he reading my mind as well, Zabuza thought. He looks at me with that eye—_

"It make you furious," Kakashi said. "Doesn't it?"

"Ha! All your doing is copying me," Zabuza said. "Like a monkey—"

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks. I'll crush you," both jonins said at the same time.

Zabuza was startled and then said, "When I finish with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again."

But, then he saw an image of himself behind Kakashi, and paused.

"Water Style: Water Vortez Jutsu," Kakashi called out, and Zabuza was swept away only to crash into a tree on the other side of the lake.

"Can you see the future," Zabuza asked asked Kakashi as the Konoha jonin waltzed up to him.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he raised a kuani. "And, I see your death."

However, before Kakashi could kill Zabuza, senbon flew through the air and hit Zabuza in the neck.

"You were right," said a voice from the trees. "He did die. Thank you for weakening him. I've been chasing him for months."

"No problem," Kakashi said. "I'm glad we could help."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked as the three genin raced across the water. "Who is this and why did he kill Zabuza when you were going to do it for him?"

"He's a Mist hunter-nin, Naruto-kun," Kakashi explained. "It's his job to take out missing nin and destroy their bodies."

"He's so young," Shino said.

"There are some people out there that are younger than you, and stronger than me," Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"I thank you again," the hunter nin said as he picked up the body and threw it over his shoulder. "Now I should take my leave..."

"Shouldn't you destroy the body here," Shikamaru asked, but before he could do anything, the "hunter nin" was gone.

"We should go," Kakashi said as he started to turn, but he ended up blacking out.

He started to fall, but Naruto caught him right before he hit the ground.

"Kakashi-nii is right," Naruto said. "We should go."

"How far away is your place, Tazuna-san," Shino asked.

"It's about 30 mins away," he replied.

The three nodded and Naruto carried Kakashi on his back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 9**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 14**

 **NaruMei-3**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 14**

 **ShikaSaku- 2**

 **ShinoHina- 8**

 **ShinoFuu- 7**

 **ShinoTen- 2**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 2**

 **Kaka no pairing-1**

 **THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END IN CHAPTER 17. PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES!**

 ***Refer to chapter 3 for examples of pairings for the poll.***

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 5**

 **No- 2**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 2**

 **No-**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes-1**

 **No-**


	14. Tick Tick Tick Tick

**Author's Note: Loyal readers! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I love to hear your opinions! Now, updates: There are only THREE more chapters for the Pairing Poll. And, the poll for Sarutobi Hiruzen living or dying will end on Chapter 18. That's FOUR chapters away. Please vote now before the polls close! Thank you for your time, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Tick Tick Tick Tick...

"I'm home," Tazuna called as he walked into the door, the three genin fallowing.

"Father," a women said running to him from the kitchen. "Your safe!"

"Thanks to these ninja," the old man said.

"Thank you," the women said. "My name is Tsunami. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, for having us here," Naruto said. "Is there somewhere I can put him. He's kinda heavy."

Naruto pointed to Kakashi—who was still having an impromptu piggyback ride—, that was still unconscious.

"Yes, we have a spare room upstairs," Tsunami said. "Come. Follow me."

...Kakashi's POV: and unknown time later...

I woke up, and my body was sore all over. Thankfully, someone thought to cover my Sharingan eye. Quickly, I did a small body check. Arms, good. Legs, good. Pride? Not so good.

"Nii-san," Naruto sighed. "Your awake. Thank goodness. I was getting really worried."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun," I said. "I've had far worse in the past."

Naruto just nodded, opting not to say anything. However, anyone could see he was still worried.

"Ah, I see your awake," Shikamaru said. "So how does showing off feel?"

I snorted in annoyed.

"It's logical to think he was doing his best," Shino said.

"He played better at shoji, and shoji has more stragey than he used against Zabuza," Shikamaru said. "I believe from the data I gathered about him, he was trying to show off to us since it was the first time we saw him fight seriously. However, that thinking obviously backfired, as WE had to save HIM."

Shino and Naruto nodded, however a tick mark was steadily forming on Kakashi's forehead.

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Enough about the fight. Zasuba—"

"Is alive," Shikamaru said. "We know. We've been discussing tactics while you were sleeping."

"Why do I have a feeling that if you weren't just genin, then you wouldn't need me," Kakashi said pouting.

"We need you, nii-san," Naruto said. "Now, can you help us plan and train?"

Kakashi nodded. "Tomorrow we train, but right now let's go over what we know..."

...The next day at an unknown clearing...

"Alright, my cute little students," Kakashi said. "Today I'm going to teach you something special!"

"What are we learning," Naruto asked.

"We're going to be learning your elemental affinities," Kakashi said.

"Are we ready for that," Shikamaru asked. "Usually people have to wait until they're Chunin to learn elemental jutsu."

"Well, you've all mastered the tree climbing and water walking exercisers," Kakashi said. "So you have the control for it. Plus, I believe I can trust you not to blow yourselves up."

The genin sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Kakashi said. "Take these pieces of paper and channel some of your chakra into it. If your element is fire it will burn, water will dampen it, earth will make it crumble, lighting will crinkle it, and wind will split it in half."

Shino was the first to pick up a piece of chakra paper. He channeled chakra through it and the paper crumbled.

"Earth," Kakashi said. "Not unexpected. A lot of people in your Clan are earth types."

Shikamaru was the next to grab a piece of chakra paper and channel his chakra through it. The paper dampened.

"Water," Kakashi said. "And, that's also not unexpected."

Naruto was the last to pick up the chakra paper. However, when he channeled his chakra through it it split in half and then set on fire.

"A prominent wind affinity with a partial affinity to fire," Kakashi said. "Well, now, that was unexpected. There are not many wind users in Konoha. In fact, wind affinities are pretty rare. Okay boys, here are is a scroll for your element. I want you to follow the instructions on how to manipulate your element _before_ you try to do a jutsu. Now get started, I'm going to go guard Tazuna for the day."

The boys sat down and started to read their scrolls. After they read the instructions on the first training exercise, Naruto got up and picked up a leaf to try and cut it in half, Shikamaru took out a his canteen and tried to draw a line of water from it, and Shino picked up a rock and tried to crumble it with his chakra. The boys stayed like that for the rest of the day, only going in to eat lunch. By the time the sun darkened, their progress was minimal.

"Well, how's it going," Kakashi said as he popped into being.

"I have a small cut on the leaf," Naruto said.

"I'm able to move the water," Shikamaru said and he flopped onto his back.

"A small crack appeared on the rock," Shino said.

"That's wonderful," Kakashi said. "It takes a long time to completely master your elements. Sometimes it will take years. But, your doing a great job, keep up the good work.

...At Tazuna's House: Two Days Later...

It's been two days since Team Kakashi has arrived in Wave. Kakashi has started to move more easily, but they still estimated he will be fully healed in five more days—along with Zabuza. The boys' elemental training has been progressing nicely. Naruto can finally cut a leaf in half, Shino can crumble the rock, and Shikamaru is half way through the next step.

"Hey, Shika-nii," Naruto asked.

"Hmm," Shikamaru replied.

"What's it like having a mom," Naruto asked.

The question was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard it. Then, the table suddenly got very quite. Tazuna and Tsunami stared at Naruto in shock, and Shino and Kakashi were quietly waiting for the answer.

"Well, having a mother is like being warm," Shikamaru said. "It's having someone encourage you, fussing over you when your sick or hurt, whipping away tears. They read you stories and wrap you in hugs. They sing to you and make sure you eat your vegetables. They kiss your pains away and and shower you with love. Having a mother is like waking up to the sun after a cold night. They give you warmth and comfort."

Throughout Shikamaru's description, Naruto had his eyes closed trying to picture it. His eyes watered with grief for never knowing this warmth, and envy because his friend had it.

"Shino-nii, can you describe having a dad," Naruto asked.

"A dad is the curbstone," Shino said. "He's the one that lays down the rules and expects you to follow them. But, he is also kind and loving. He chases away your monsters and teaches you how to live in the world. He's stern, but a gentle guide. He's like a double edged sword. But, like a mother's warmth, you will always know that he will be there because he's a stern foundation."

Naruto got up, and started to walk up the stairs, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"Naru," Shika called. "You know that your apart of our family, right? Even our parents think that your like another son."

"I know," Naruto said. "But, sometimes I wonder what growing up with parents would be like. No one ever really told me growing up. And, when I asked Jiji he'd drift off, Bakuar-nii smiled and said that I was his family, and the villagers told me to go die. That I didn't deserve one."

"Naru," Shino breathed.

"It's okay," Naruto said. "I'm fine. It's just, now that I know what it's like to be loved, I wonder what my parents would've thought of you. What they'd be like... You know?"

Naruto sat back down and put his head in his hands, and Kakashi—who was sitting beside him—put his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto gave a dry laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm being silly. I should be focused on Zabuza and what's to come."

Before anyone could say anything, a small boy walked into the room.

Obviously misreading the situation he yelled, "Why are you trying so hard! Your all going to die!"

"We're ninja," Shino said. "It's logical to think we could die on any mission, but you shouldn't be worried. We'll protect your grandfather with our lives, and we _will_ be prepared for what's coming."

"Why do you even care," Inari shouted. "Your all so happy! You know nothing about our suffering!"

Something in Naruto snapped, and his anger rose. Everyone around him tensed, feeling his unconscious release of KI.

"We don't know anything about suffering," Naruto asked. "Kid, we're ninja. We know all there is about suffering. Have you ever had to kill a man? We have. Have you ever had to walk into the room where your father killed himself? Your teammate dying in front of you? Or maybe you had to know your sensei sacrificed himself to the Shinigami to stop a raving bijuu leaving you all alone? No. Have you ever had your entire Clan killed by your brother? A kid in my village did. Have you had to grow up without a mother? No? Well, your obviously not an orphan. You never lived in the streets. You never had a village that hated you and wished you were dead. You never had an assassination attempt on you. You never had the hospital refuse you service or stores refusing to let you inside. You never had a brother that was killed for helping you! Who are you to talk about suffering! Your just a cry baby! So go sulk and do nothing!"

Naruto than turned sharply and stormed outside, and Inari ran to his room to cry.

Kakashi sighed and got up to go talk to Inari.

...The next morning...

An effeminate figure was walking in a clearing, humming as he looked for herbs. However, he stopped when he saw a boy with the brightest blonde hair he ever seen laying in underneath a tree. ...It was the same boy that fought against Zabuza, a Konoha Shinobi.

The figure walked over to the boy, reaching for a senbon. But, he stopped and decided to just wake the boy up.

"Hey there," he said. "You'll get a cold sleeping out here."

"I'm awake," Naruto said as he got up. "But, I should be asking what your doing here."

"I'm gathering herbs," the figure said. "My friend is sick."

"I see," Naruto said. "Do you need some help?"

"I'd like that," the figure said. "My name is Haku."

"Naruto," the genin replied. "What herb are you collecting?"

Haku held out a leaf to be inspected. However, much to his suprise, Naruto took it from his hands and started to feel it.

"Why don't you just memorize what it looks like," Haku asked.

"I can't," Naruto admitted. "I can't see."

"Then, how are you a ninja," Haku asked perplexed. "You are a ninja, aren't you."

"Yes I am," Naruto said laughing. "I know you might think that I have a disadvantage, and I do sort of, but I get can get by. I have my own ways of "seeing"."

Haku nodded, still confused.

"So," Haku asked. "Do you have any precious people?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I do. They're the reason I get up in the morning."

"Then you must be strong," Haku said. "I believe that to be truly strong, you have to have someone you want to protect."

"My nii-san said something like that once," Naruto said. "And, sensei too. My nii-san said that to live you need someone to fight for, and to be strong you have to have known love. My sensei passed down what his teammate once told him, "Those that follow the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash"."

"They must be really strong," Haku said amazed.

"They are...were," Naruto said. "My nii-san and my sensei's teammate are both dead. But, Kakashi-sensei is still alive and giving pathetic excuses."

Haku laughed and got up while he dusted off his pants.

"Thank you for helping me," he said. "I hope we meet again."

"We will, hunter-nin-san," Naruto said. "Give my regards to Zabuza."

Naruto walked off, leaving a stunned Haku.

...Bridge...

"Are you sure that your clones can opperate long distances," Shikamaru asked again.

"I'm positive," Naruto said. "How do you think I pulled off my chain pranks around the village?"

"Those were you," Shikamaru yelled. "You pranked half a dozen places in under an hour!"  
"Kami blessed Kage Bunshin," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed at his teammates antics, and said, "Well, let's just hope everything with Tsunami and Inari is alright..."

...Tazuna's House...

A woman screamed as she was tugged around and a blade was placed at her neck.

"Calm down and come with us, and we won't have to hurt you," a thug said.

"Mom," Inari called as he ran down the stairs.

"Inari," Tsunami yelled. "Don't come down here!"

It was too late as Inari was already in view.

"Gato didn't say anything about two hostages," a second thug said. "We should kill him."

"Don't you lay a hand on him," Tsunami yelled. "Or I'll bite off my tongue!"

Meanwhile, Inari was frozen in fear. Thoughts flew around his head until he remembered what Naruto and Kakashi said.

...Flashback...

"Inari," Kakashi said as he sat down beside the inconsolable boy. "Naruto didn't mean to be so harsh. But, what you said struck him. He's had a very hard life. Harder than your own. He's never had parents or a lot of people that cared about him. He once had a man that took care of him. Naruto called him "nii-san". However, the village hated Naruto so much that they killed the man. Naruto had to walk into his apartment one afternoon and find that his nii-san had been tortured and hung. All because the village hated him. Did you know that Naruto tried to kill himself after that? He used to cry and was so desprate for escape that he tried multiple times, but one dad the Hokage made him promise to stop. When that happened, Naruto finally realized what he was doing to the people he loved. He stopped crying, and tried to be strong for them. He wanted to make them proud, because that's what his nii-san would do. So you see, to Naruto, you crying and wallowing in your misery was offending to his nii-san, and Naruto got angry. That's why he yelled at you."

"So, Naruto was strong because of the people he loved," Inari said.

"Yes, Naruto once told me that his nii-san said, "To live you need someone to fight for, and to be strong you have to have known love. To love you have to give everything you are to protect that person. That is the secret to life and happiness"," Kakashi said.

...Flashback end...

"Let go of my mom," Inari yelled as he ran at the thugs.

 _Naruto, Inari thought. I want to be like you and your nii-san. I want to be strong. Please! I have to save my mom. I can't be scared anymore. I want to protect her. Give her everything I have... Just like you would._ _ **I**_ _ **will be strong!**_

One of the thugs raised his sword, but was stopped by a kuani to the heart, and the other thug got a kunai in the kidneys.

"Good job, Inari," another one of the clones said to distract the two civilians from the clones dragging out the bodies. "I'm proud of you. You protected your mom."

"Nii-san," Inari cried as he hugged the clone. "I did it! I gave everything I had like your nii-san said to!"

"And you were very brave," Naruto's clone said. "Stupid, but brave none the less."

...Bridge...

Mist was clouding up the bridge, and unconscious citizens were lying on the ground.

"He's here," Kakashi said. "Stay on guard."

"Well, well, well," Zabuza said. "I see everyone is here, good."

Zabuza made water clones, but the kikaichu that were flying around drained them of chakra before they could fully form.

"Smart," the missing nin said. "You had them flying around before you got here."

"Haku," Zabuza said.

"Hai, Zabuza-sama," Haku said.

"Shino, guard Tazuna," Kakashi said. "Shikamaru, Naruto, you two battle the fake hunter-nin."

"Hai, sensei," the tree said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto called out as he charged forward.

The battle was short, as Haku made thousands ice needles that flew in every direction, shredding the clones.

"Shika," Naruto called out.

Shikamaru did his Kage Mane, but an ice mirror formed and Haku escaped. Haku then called out "Demon Ice Mirrors" and the two were trapped in a dome of ice. Haku then started to appear around the dome through the mirrors and pelt them with needles.

"Shika, plan," Naruto said as another hail of senbon needles rained on them.

Shikamaru was sitting down, his hands in his thinking pose.

"How far are you in your wind jutsus," Shikamaru asked.

"Not far," Naruto said. "I just finished the last stage."

"Can you try to do one," the shadow user asked.

Naruto nodded, and ran through the seals calling, "Wind Style: Great Break through!"

The needles flew in the opposite direction, and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"How many times can you pull that off," Shikamaru asked.

"That was a lucky shot," Naruto admitted, sheepishly.

"Then, I don't know what to do," Shikamaru said. "He's shredding your clones, he's to fast for my shadow, and Shino isn't here for his bugs."

"What about a genjutsu," Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't be noticeable in the mist," Shikamaru said. "We only have perception genjutsus. For all we know is that it could help his aim."

Naruto sighed as he thought about the situation. He stared at Haku as he throw the senbon. By now him Shikamaru looked like a variation of a pincushion. Naruto analyzed the situation again and again, and he kept ending up with Haku's inhuman speed being the problem. Naruto growled as he watched Haku leap from mirror to mirror in an unknown pattern.

After what seemed like hours—but was just a couple seconds—Naruto started to hear a ticking noise. Naruto tried to block it out, as he tried to recognize the pattern Haku was using, but it kept getting louder. Then, suddenly it seemed as if Haku slowed down. And, Naruto finally saw a pattern.

"Shika," Naruto whispered. "Fourth mirror to your right. Throw your shadow there."

"What," Shikamaru asked. "Why?"

"Shika-nii," Naruto yelled. "NOW!"

Shikamaru sighed a "troublesome", but did as he was told. And, to his surprise, the fake hunter nin was caught in his shadow.

"How," Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I just knew he was going to be there."

"Hurry," Shikamaru said. "Tie him up, I can't hold the shadow much longer."

Naruto nodded and tied him up, and suddenly, they heard lightning crackling.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 10**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 16**

 **NaruMei- 4**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **NaruAnko- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 18**

 **ShikaSaku- 2**

 **ShinoHina- 12**

 **ShinoFuu- 11**

 **ShinoTen- 3**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 5**

 **Kaka no pairing-1**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 8**

 **No- 3**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 7**

 **No- 0**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes- 4**

 **No- 0**

 **WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND/OR FORGOT, THE POLL FOR BLOODLINES IS NOW CLOSED THIS CHAPTER! AND, THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END IN CHAPTER 17. PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES!**


	15. Blind Eyes: The Curse of the Past

**Author's Note: Just a reminder, the pairing vote will end in on Chapter 17! Please vote before the poll ends. And, please tell me what you think of the story so far. I love to hear your thoughts. I also received some pretty cool ideas for later chapters. For the guests who gave them to me, I will think about it. Your suggestions are very important to me, and I will consider how it will effect the plot. If I can't find a way it could happen in this story, I might write a new story based on the idea. ;) Thank you for your time! Please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Blind Eyes: The Curse of the Past

The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the bridge.

"What's that," Shikamaru asked.

"Rikari," Naruto said. "The lightning blade. Kakashi's signature technique. The one he created himself."

The mirrors melted as the chakra cut off, and the genin saw Kakashi standing over Zabuza with the Rikari posed to strike.

"It's all over," Shikamaru said.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku whispered. "ZABUZA-SAMA!"

Haku started crying as images of him sitting on the ride of the road unwanted and Zabuza appearing and giving him a purpose floated through his head.

"No," Haku said. "Please, no! Stop him! Don't let him kill Zabuza-sama!"

"Does he mean that much to you," Naruto asked. "That you'd give your life for him? Would you give him everything that makes you, you? Would life be worthless without him?"

"Yes," Haku said. "Yes!"

Naruto took a kunai and cut the ties.

"What are you doing," Shikamaru screamed.

"Look at his eyes," Naruto said as he unmasked Haku. "What do you see?"

"Th-they look like yours without your mask," Shikamaru said.

"Would you let him go through what I did," Naruto asked. "I lost Bakura-nii and it almost destroyed me. Haku may be our enemy, but that doesn't mean that we have to let him die."

Shikamaru sighed, and said, "Fine. But, your taking the blame."

Naruto nodded.

"Thank you," Haku said as he made a mirror and teleporting over to Zabuza, pushing him out of the way.

Clapping echoed over the bridge.

"Well done," a sleezy voice said. "Zabuza I knew you would fail. I guess your just a baby demon after all."

Zabuza growled.

"Gato," Tazuna hissed.

"It looks like we aren't enemies anymore," Zabuza said.

"I guess it doesn't," Kakashi agreed.

"Hand me a kunai," Zabuza asked.

Kakashi threw a kunai to the Demon of the Mist, and together they faced the army of thugs.

"Kill them," Gato called, and the thugs charged.

Zabuza started to cut down any who came in his path, Haku supported him by aiming senbon at the thugs who got behind Zabuza.

"You ready," Naruto asked.

"As you are," Shikamaru agreed.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," Naruto shouted, and the army charged.

However, Naruto noticed something. It seemed easier to coordinate attacks...as if he _knew_ what the thugs would do before they did it. He knew he didn't have the Sharingan, so what was it? And, what is that _insane ticking!?_ It was driving him crazy!

A thug got behind Naruto, but Shikamaru caught him in his shadow, and kikaichu covered the man. Naruto got under another thugs guard, raking his kunai across the man's neck. Naruto then threw the body behind him, hitting another thug which pushed him onto an explosive tag that Shikamaru set.

A huge "BOOM!" echoed , taking with it dozens of thugs.

Soon, Gato was the last one standing.

"Please," the man squeaked. "Please don't kill me! I can give you anything you want!"

"You were going to betray us," Zabuza said. "You don't get to decide anymore. "You have no one left to protect you."

Zabuza then beheaded the slimy old goat, and a cheer was heard.

Everyone on the bridge turned around and saw the residents of Wave armed to the teeth, ready to defend their home, shouting for joy because the one causing the terror was now dead.

"Nii-san," Inari yelled. "You did it!"

"No," Naruto said. " _We_ did it!"

The crowd cheered once again. Gato was dead, and now they could be free.

...Two days later: Bridge...

After everyone was rested, the construction continued. No other attacks were attempted after Gato was killed, and the bridge was now complete.

"Thank you again for all that you've done," Tazuna said. "For everything. I don't think I could ever repay you."

"It wasn't a problem," Kakashi said, his noise in his book. "We were happy to help."  
"I'm just glad that the tyranny has ended," Naruto said. "Now you can live in peace."

"Aren't we all," the old man said.

"Nii-san," Inari asked, tears in his eyes. "Will you come to visit us?"

"Of course," Naruto said. "And, if you ever meet a man named Kaito Inushomaru, tell him hi for me, okay?"

Inari nodded, and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I won't cry," Inari promised.

"It's okay to cry when your happy," Naruto said. "Nii-san once told me that crying when your happy was like the rain that brings Spring Flowers. It grows more happy thoughts and brighter memories. So, always cry happy tears and remember to be strong for the people that make you happy, okay?"

"Okay," Inari promised, and whipped his eyes. "I'll be strong to protect my precious people, just like you nii-san."

"Then, you will always be strong," Naruto said.

"Good-bye, Naruto-nii," Inari cried.

"Good-bye, Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami," Naruto said.

"Good-bye everyone," Shikamaru said. "It's been troublesome."

"It's illogical to say good-bye," Shino said. "But, I will say that I hope to see you soon."

"Ja Ne," Kakashi said, and the Leaf Nin walked off.

"We still have to name the bridge," a random Wave citizen said.

"What about the Great Tazuna Bridge," Tazuna suggested.

"No Granpa," Inari said. "What about he Great _Naruto_ Bridge?"

"For the person who brought hope back to the Land of Waves," Tsunami said. "I like it!"

"The Great Naruto Bridge," the people of Wave called out.

Team Kakashi was about to cross over into Fire Country when someone called out, "Wait!"

"Haku," Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Haku said. "Zabuza-sama and I are tired of running, and we don't want to work for any other people like Gato. However, we're at are ropes end. We don't have any money and there are still hunter-nin after Zabuza-sama. Do you think we'd be able to join the Leaf? I told Zabuza-sama what you did, and he said that anyone from a village that could be that honorable is a village he could live in. Please, do you think we could?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi with an expectant look on his face.

"...I don't know," Kakashi said. "It would be up to Hokage-sama. But, even if he says yes, there would be a probation time."

"I think we could live with that," Haku said. "Wait one moment, and I'll go get Zabuza-sama. The risk is worth it."

It wasn't even a minute later that Zabuza and Haku walked up to Team Kakashi.

"I hope there are no hard feelings," Zabuza said.

"Well, no one was critically injured," Naruto said. "So I don't have any."

"If Naru-otou trusts you, I'll try," Shikamaru said. "He's usually a good judge of character."

"It's illogical to hold a grudge if you are going to be joining our village," Shino said.

"Well, no one was killed, that's a plus," Kakashi said. "But, don't think I'll just automatically trust you. You have to earn it. You _are_ still a missing nin, but for now there are no hard feelings."

Haku sighed in relief, this was more than he could hope for.

"Well come on," Kakashi said. "We need to get back home."

"More like you got a new Icha Icha Paradise novel waiting for you," Naruto muttered.

"What's Icha Icha Paradise," Zabuza asked.

Kakashi gave Zabuza the novel that Naruto had held hostage at the beginning of he mission. It didn't take long for Zabuza to start giggling like a school girl.

"Great, _another_ pervert," Shikamaru sighed.

...Konoha: Hokage's Office...

Once again we find, Sarutobi Hiruzen fighting every Hokage's bane: paperwork.

"I swear it keeps growing every time I look away," the old Hokage said. "Kami, please let there be a distraction!"

"Hokage-sama," the Hokage's lanky assistant said as she entered the office. "Team Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza, and an unknown nin is here to see you."

The old monkey raised his eyebrow, but said, "Let them in."

The assistant nodded and walked back outside. It wasn't long before the before mentioned people to walk into the Hokage's door.

"Kakashi-kun, Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun, Momochi-san, Shinobi-san," the old Hokage said. "How can I help you."

"Team Kakashi here to report a mission success," Kakashi said.

"Report," the Hokage said.

The next fifteen minutes were spent on Kakashi outlining the mission.

"...Well," the old monkey said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I see. The mission pay will be sent to your accounts. But, Kakshi, next time _ask for backup if you decide to proceed. Am I clear?_ "  
"Yes, sir," Kakashi said, bowing.

"Now, Momochi-san, Haku-san," Sarubtobi said. "Your asking for asylum?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Zabuza said. "If we are permitted, we would do whatever it takes to stay here."

The old Hokage hummed and he leaned back in his chair, contemplating the situation.

"If I do permit you to stay here, do you understand what would happen to our relationship with Kiri," Sarutobi asked the missing nin.

"Yes, sir," Zabuza said. "However, it could be years before they even hear of it. If my sources are correct, Kiri is in the middle of a civil war, and they have closed off the Nation."

"That is correct," Sarutobi said. "But, what if, by chance. They do hear of it, what would have me do?"

Zabuza swallowed hard as he thought.

"Whatever you thought was best, Hokage-sama," Zabuza finally said. "As long as Haku could stay. He was never a shinobi of Kiri. He didn't even live inside the hidden village."

"I see," the old Hokage said. "Well then, Momochi-kun, I need you to sign these papers and bring them to me by the end of tomorrow."

"Huh," was Zabuza's intelligent answer.

The old monkey laughed heatedly at the former missing nin.

"That was a test, Momochi-kun," Sarutobi said. "I'd fight for my men. If it comes to blows with Kiri, then they can shove it. You aren't even their missing nin anymore. As long as you are a resident of Konoha, then they can't touch you."

"You mean...," Zabuza asked.

"Yes, you can stay here," Sarutobi said. "I see you have what I and my sensei's call "The Will of Fire". So, for now I'll trust you. Please come to me if you happen to need help. Have a good day."

And, with that dismissal, two confused former Kiri residents and Team Kakashi left the Hokage's office.

...Naru and Kaka's apartment...

"What a weird day," Naruto said as Kaskashi and him walked into the appartment.

"More like a weird mission," Kakashi said. "By the way, how did you and Shikamaru defeat Haku's ice mirrors?"

Naruto paused for a moment, and Kakashi turned to look at him.

"I don'r know," Naruto said. "He was moving _so fast_ moment, and the next, I _knew_ where he was going to be. I don't even know how I knew... It was like I could understand how he was moving. I know I don't have a Sharigan...so what happened?"

Kakashi hummed for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure either, but we should test it. Maybe you could do it again."

"Maybe," Naruto said.

Kakashi gave him and eye-smile and walked through the hall. Naruto stayed back a moment and thought about the fight. It was weird. When he was fighting Haku, he could have sworn he heard a clock ticking, and it was the same as when he was fighting the bandits. Was the ticking what caused him to know where Haku would end up? If so then—

"AH," Kakashi screamed.

Naruto immediately ran into the apartment, forgetting to shut the door.

"Kakashi-nii," Naruto said as he skidded beside his sensei. "What is it?"

"What are _you_ doing here," Kakashi asked, ignoring Naruto.

"I'm your new neighbor," the unknown person said. "Hi."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 11**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 21**

 **NaruMei- 4**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **NaruAnko- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 23**

 **ShikaSaku- 2**

 **ShinoHina- 14**

 **ShinoFuu- 14**

 **ShinoTen- 3**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 6**

 **KakaYugo- 1**

 **Kaka no pairing-2**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 11**

 **No- 5**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 13**

 **No- 0**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes- 8**

 **No- 3**

 **WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND/OR FORGOT, THE POLL FOR BLOODLINES IS NOW CLOSED THIS CHAPTER! AND, THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END IN CHAPTER 17. PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES!**


	16. New Dangers and New Meanings

**Author's Note: Hello again, my precious readers! Just a reminder, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE PAIRING POLL! Thank you so much for your votes so far! And, I have been receiving votes through the email I set up when the guest votes were down and through my PM. Just to let you know, I AM using those too. Thank you for your reviews also! I love to know what everyone is thinking! No matter what it is! I do like constructive criticism because, admit it, no one's perfect. I know I'm sure not. So, if you have concerns please tell me! And, if you like something and want me to use it more, tell me that too! I'll try to put your suggestions into the story. Or I may just write a new story if it doesn't fit into my outlined plot. By the way, if anyone is curious, I have the rest of the story already outlined. This story WILL NOT be abandoned. I have the chapters decided up to chapter 32—which will hopefully be the last chapter. However, I'm not going to say it is because a chapter might get to long and I decide to split it in half. Well, I've rambled long enough. Thank you for your time! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! And, I do not own Heroes (And, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! I just got the inspiration for something from Heroes!)**

Chapter 16: New Dangers and New Meanings

"It's you," Kakashi hissed. "What are you doing in _MY HOUSE?!_ "

"You know, you need better security," the man drawled, stiring his tea calmly, his white hat covering his eyes.

"Kaito," Naruto said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your new neighbor," Kaito said looking up, his gold eyes laughing and a smirk on your face.

"Why are you in _my apartment_ ," Kakashi demanded.

"Waiting for Naruto-kun, of course," Inushomaru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, showing up in someones home like this is creepy, right," Naruto asked.

"Is it," Kaito said, seemingly brushing it off. "I never noticed.

"You do this _often_ ," Kakashi said gobsmacked.

"I wouldn't say _often_ ," Inushomaru said. "But, that's not the point. Naruto, I've been thinking about something for a while now, and you and I need to talk."

"About what," Naruto said.

"It's private," Kaito said. "We'll meet in three days."

"How will I know where to find you," Naruto asked, confused.

"You'll know where," Kaito said, as he got up and started walking out.

"And _that_ is why I think the man is suspicious," Kakashi said. "He's not _normal_."

"And, you are," Naruto said as he walked to his room.

Kakashi slumped, but then shrugged. Who needed normal? Normal was boring.

...Late that night...

I woke up to a sewer.

"Kyuubi," I muttered, as I tread to the cage.

Once I got there, I walked right up to the bars. Kyuubi was already waiting for me, He had a certain look on his face.

"Oi, Fluffy," I shouted. "What do you want! I was trying to _sleep!_ Do you know what that means?"

 **"Of course I know what it means, Baka," Kyuubi snarled. "And, I wanted to talk to you!"**

"Okay," I said sitting down. "I'm listening."

 **"You seem to have woken up a Bloodline, kit," Kyuubi said. "It's a very powerful one at that."**

"A bloodline," I asked. "What is it?"

 **"It's called Intuitive Aptitude," Kyuubi said. "Basically you know how everything works."**

"So that ticking," I asked.

 **"Was part of your bloodline," Kyuubi said. "It was the feature that told you that you were analyzing what was happening around you."**

"It's annoying," I muttered.

 **"Indeed," Kyuubi said. "The weaker minded have gone insane. However, you don't have complete control of it yet."  
** "How do I get complete control over it," I asked.

 **"The bloodline works on a hunger for information," Kyuubi expalined. "The hunger is insatiable. To completely master this ability, you have to tame the hunger. However, to get control over the ability, you have to create it."**

"Why," I asked. "If it's going to cause me to go insane why would I even want it?"

 **"Kit, you have the strongest mind I've ever seen," Kyuubi said. "You might even have a stronger will than me. I don't you'd go insane. And, you have to have a hunger for knowledge for the ability to work. And then, you can understand ANYTHING. You'll be able to read people, fix things that are broken, and understand complex puzzles. There is strong possibility you can mimic other bloodlines. And, when you master the ability, you might even understand the cause and effects of decisions. It'll be sort of like seeing the future, but you'll only see the possible outcomes. This is a powerful ability, kit. Even I envy it."**

"Wow," I said. "I don't know what to say..."

 **"And, I'm not done yet, kit," the fox said grinning. "I've been watching your progress as a Shinobi. And, I have to say, I'm pretty impressed. You have a lot of potential kit, and with this new bloodline, you'll make it far. I have a deal. Will you agree to it?"**

"What does this deal outline," I asked, skeptical.

 **"First off, I want to give you stronger senses," Kyuubi said. "And, in exchange for these senses, I'd like to have a link to them."**

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said. "Is there anything else?"

 **"Yes," the Kyuubi said. "But, I'd like to give you a test before I give it to you."**

"And, what is this test," I asked.

 **"Not right now, kit," the Kyuubi said. "But, I'll give you a hint later. For now, you have to wake up."**

And, with that I was booted out of my mind scape.

"Baka fox," I said. "I hate when he does that."

 _ **By the way, kit, Kyuubi said. The process of tuning up your senses will hurt!**_

With that warning, my world was thrown into endless pain.

...Three days later...

For the next three days, I practiced my new senses. It was amazing! I felt like I was blind before...no pun intended. It was easier to walk around now. I even could lessen the pulse of chakra I had to use to "see". And, when I wasn't learning how to use my senses, I tried to access my bloodline. However, I haven't made great progress yet. Kyuubi said that the hunger wasn't strong enough yet.

On the second day, I found a note from Inushomaru. He told me to meet him on the Hokage Monument today at noon, and that is where I'm currently heading.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," Kaito said. "It's nice of you to join me."

"Not that it's not great to see you, Kaito," I said sitting down beside him. "But, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Kaito said. "Listen to me carefully, Naruto-kun. This is of grave importance. My uncle contacted me two weeks ago. He says there is something coming. He says that there have been talks around the kingdom of someone hunting the nine great lords."

"Who are the nine great lords," I asked.

"The bijuu," Kaito whispered. "You see, since my father moved here, he took some followers, and they still have relations with my cousin's kingdom. And, if this has been going around, there's something terrible a foot. And, I've been having visions. They're not clear just yet. But, I have clearly heard screaming and felt terrible agony when I have them. Please, Naruto-kun, be careful."

"And, why do you think this concerns me," I asked.

"The Kyuubi," Kaito said. "I felt it's presence when we first meet."

"And you didn't say anything," I asked, confused.

"Well, I was waiting for you to tell me," Inushomaru said. "But, with this going on, I thought I'd warn you."

"Do you know who are after the bijuu," I asked.

"No," Kaito said. "And, that's what scares me. Naruto, do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"Good," Kaito said.

In an instant, Inushomaru grabbed my arm, and sliced threw my palm with his...claws? Then he sliced open his own palm, and grabbed my hand. Pain started to course through my being.

"Kaito, what are you doing," I yelled. "Let go!"

"Trust me," Kaito whispered. "Just trust me..."

I sighed, but I stopped struggling. I was scarred, though. Whatever he was doing _hurt_.

Kaito didn't let go for 15 minutes, but once the 15 min mark was up, he let go. My arms shook with the pain I was feeling. My body ached all over, and my head was killing me.

"What did you do," I asked.

"I made a blood bond," Inushomaru said. "It's like blood-brothers, but stronger. I gave you some of my yoki as well as my blood."

"Wait," I yelled. "Yoki! Your a _demon!_ "

"No, not a demon," Kaito said rolling his eyes. "I'm a Yokai. There's a difference."

"And what would that be," I asked.

"Yokai aren't necessarily evil," Inushomaru explained. "It's a generic that's been used almost for a thousand years, but we aren't evil beings. We're a different race entirely. We come form a different world, but a lot of times we will cross over to this one to get away from the wars in our world."

"Then, why don't you stop the fighting," I asked.

"We can't," Kaito said. "We've tried multiple times, but the two races that rule our world have never been able to last long in peace. We're too different."

"I see...," I said. "So, was Bakura-nii..."

"Yes," Kaito said. "We're InuYokai. My father is actually the five tails."

"Wait," I yelled. "Your father is a bijuu!"

"Yes," Kaito said laughing at my dumbstruck expression. "He is."

"I have a question," I said. "Do all yokai have "tails"?"

"Well, not always," Kaito said. "There are different type of yokai, but the DaiYokai usually do. My cousin is a two-tailed."

"What about you," I asked.

"I'm a three-tailed," Kaito said. "And, Bakura-nii was a two-tailed. However, the last I saw him he was nearing his third."

"Wow," I said. "This is a lot to take in..."

"I know," Inushomaru said. "And, I'm sorry to have this put on you all at once, but your family—apart of my pack—and I just want to protect you."

"I know," I whispered. "Will this change me? Will I become a yokai?"

"No," Kaito said. "You'll stay human, however, you have yoki flowing through your veins, giving you different abilities."

"Will I see the future like you," I asked.

"I don't know," Kaito said. "I've never done the process before you, but I heard that it reacts different to everyone. I have to go now, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Kaito-nii," I said, distractedly. "See you later."

Kaito smiled and ruffled my hair, then he vanished.

"So nii-san was a Yokai," I whispered. "Is that why he was never afraid of me?"

...Later that day...

"Naruto," Shikamaru yelled as he ran up to me. "Are you okay! I felt a burst of yoki!"

"I'm fine, Shika-nii," I said as I fiddled with my ramen. "It's just been another interesting day."

"Want to talk about it," Shikamaru asked, concerned.

I nodded as I stood up and paid for my ramen, then I dragged Shikamaru to the Hokage Monument. It's been hours, but yoki was still thick in the air. I sat down with Shikamaru beside me, and I explained everything to him. Kyuubi giving me heightened senses, my new bloodline, and Kaito's blood bonding. Everything.

"And, they're Yokai," Shikamaru asked, astounded.

"Yeah, and Kaito said they're not even real demons," I said.

"But, what are demons then," Shikamaru asked. "This changes all our ideals and our world!"

"And, don't forget someone is hunting the bijuu," I said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why is everything about you so troublesome?"

"If I knew, I'd make it stop," I said.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"I don't blame you," Shika said. "Are you going to tell Shino and Kakashi?"

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe? Right now I'm just trying to understand..."

Shikamaru nodded, and said, "Okay. I won't tell them unless you want me to."

"Thank you," I breathed in relief.

"No problem, otouto," Shikamaru said, smiling. "I'm always here for me if you need me."

"What would you do in this situation, Shika," I asked.

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru said. "I'd need to think about it for one. And, what does this knowledge mean to me? Does it change how I feel? Can you still trust him?"

"I think I can still trust him," I said. "He was only trying to protect me."

"So, how do you feel," Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I kind of feel betrayed," I whispered. "Why didn't Bakura-nii say anything?"

"Maybe he didn't think you were ready to hear it," Shikamaru said.

"I-I don't know," I said. "Maybe. But, _I want to know_. I want to _understand!_ "

At that moment, I heard ticking...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairings**

 **NaruHina- 11**

 **NaruIno- 1**

 **NaruTen- 22**

 **NaruMei- 4**

 **NaruTayu- 1**

 **NaruAnko- 1**

 **ShikaTem- 24**

 **ShikaSaku- 2**

 **ShinoHina- 15**

 **ShinoFuu- 14**

 **ShinoTen- 3**

 **ShinoSuzumebachi- 1**

 **ShinoOC- 1**

 **KakaAnko- 7**

 **KakaYugo- 1**

 **KakaTsunami- 2**

Kaka no pairing-2

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 12**

 **No- 5**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 14**

 **No- 0**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes- 9**

 **No- 3**

WARNING: FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND/OR FORGOT, THE POLL FOR BLOODLINES IS NOW CLOSED THIS CHAPTER! AND, THE PAIRING VOTE WILL END NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE VOTE NOW BEFORE THE POLL CLOSES!


	17. Animal Bonding

**Author's Note: First, thank you to Crazy Dragon Ninja for helping me with this chapter! I might not have been able to write it without your input! Or...it would have sounded stupid. Either one. The Pairing Poll is now closed! The results will be posted on the bottom of this chapter! However, the Sasuke Defect, Sarutobi Lives, and Sasuke Dies Polls are still open! The Sarutobi Lives Poll will close the next chapter and the Sasuke Polls will end on chapter 20! Please vote now before the Polls close! Thank you for your time! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 17: Animal Bonding: The Tale of Two Lost Boys

Ticking. Ever since I talked to Shikamaru, I've heard ticking. And, the world around me has been clearer. It's like my mind has been cleared. I wonder if this is what Shikamaru feels like when he solves puzzles... It was like my mind was a whirlwind of information. Seals have never been easier to understand and I've almost won shoji against Shikamaru!

"Hey, Naru," Shikamaru said as I sat down beside him on the bridge. "What's on your mind?"  
"My bloodline," I said.

"Which one," he asked. "Intuitive Aptitude or Anamaru Soru?"

"Intuitive Aptitude," I said. "I haven't really used Anamaru Soru yet..."

...Flashback...

It was about a week ago, and I was in the forest. Kakashi had been bugging me about my meeting with Kaito, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet, so I went to go clear my head. I leaned back into a tree and started to breath deeply.

I was starting to relax until I heard someone say, "Well, should we take it?"

"Why would we want to take his hitai-ate," another voice asked.

"Because it's funny when they run around to look for it," the first voice said matter a factually.

"It's okay," the second voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the person stupid enough to steal a ninja's hitai-ate, but there was no one there.

"I know your here," I said. "Reveal yourself."

"Do you think he understands us," the first voice asked.

"Of course not, baka," the second voice said.

"Of course I understand you," I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I _told_ you he understands us," the first one said as a ferret jumped on my shoulder. "Hello! My name's Itachi! What's yours?"

"You're a ferret," I asked, as the ticking went into overdrive. "I can talk to ferrets? Can I talk to other animals? Wait! The power Kaito gave me...is this it?"

"Yes, I'm a ferret," Itachi said. "I have no idea if you can talk to other animals and I have no idea who "Kaito" is". Or, were those questions rhetorical?"

"Rhetorical," I said. "Okay... So I can talk to ferrets. No big deal."

"Is he okay," the other ferret asked as he climbed up to my shoulder.

Itachi shrugged and said, "Don't know. I mean, I'm still reeling from him understanding us. He must be in complete shock."

"No, I'm fine," I said. "My bloodline is taking care of the shock. By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Yami," the second ferret said. "And, you already meet my brother Itachi."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "So, why were you going to steal my hitai-ate? Do you know that could have gotten someone in serious trouble if it was found somewhere else? Or if someone from another country got a hold of it?"  
"Well...when you put it _that_ way, it's not very funny," Itachi said. "Anyways, I have to ask, what were you looking so down bout?"

"I found out my nii-san kept something from me," I said. "It was something really important."

"What was it," Yami asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"We got time," Yami said.

I explained what was going on. How I felt about telling other people about it, how I was debating on whether or not to be mad, etc. The two ferrets stayed quiet throughout the tale and only interrupted if they needed something clarified. It was nice to talk about it, and better knowing that the only ones they could talk to were other animals.

"Well," Itachi said. "I know that Yokai aren't that bad. My grandpa said that Yokai used to live here a long time ago, and that they were abundant. A lot of them still live here, and you'd never know. If they're not making a big fuss now, then what's the point of hating them? They just want to live they're lives too. Even if the time has changed. I mean, yeah, some species of Yokai are bad news, but not all of them."

"It's not that, exactly," I said. "I know Kyuubi's not all bad, so I'm not worried about Kaito. It's just that Bakura kept it from me. Why? Did he not trust me?"

"I don't think he didn't trust you," Yami said. "I think he was waiting until you knew of the Kyuubi to tell you."

"Why," I asked.

"So the concept wouldn't scare you," Yami said. "Think about it. You were taught that Yokai were evil and that they were demons. If Bakura told you about him being a Yokai before you knew that there was a difference, what would you have done?"

"I-I don't know," I said. "But, I would have asked him to explain. I did that with Kaito."

"But, you knew you held the Kyuubi," Yami said. "You understood being persecuted without someone trying to understand that you weren't a demon."

"I think I understand," I said. "Bakura _did_ trust me, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared that I might be scared of him."

"Exactly," Yami said.

"Hey," Itachi said. "I have a question!"

"Yeah," I asked.

"Can we come with you," Itachi asked. "Since you can understand us?"

I thought about it for a bit than said, "...I don't see why not."

Then, something unexpected happened, Yami bit me.

"Ouch," I yelled. "What was that for?"

"Bonding," Yami said. "We haven't had a human understand us for hundreds of years. I gave you a mark, that if you have the power I think you have, will let you summon us if we ever get separated."

Itachi bit me next.

"Dang that hurts," I gritted out.

Marks started to run up my arms and an image of two ferrets running appeared on the underside of my left wrist.

"It seems that I was correct," Yami said sagely. "You have been given a great gift, Naruto-kun. Now you will bear the contracts of the Anamaru Soru."

"Animal Soul," I asked.

The ferrets nodded.

...Flashback End...

"Really," Shika said. "I would think you'd be running around Konoha to get bonded to animals."

"No... I'd rather they offer it," I said. "Plus, I can't just randomly start having conversations with animals in the streets. People would think I'm nuts."

Shikamaru hummed in amusement.

"Hey, Shika, Naru," Shino greeted.

"Hey, Shino," I said.

"Yo," Shika said.

"What are you guys talking about," he asked.

"My bloondlines," I said.

"Speaking of bloodlines," Shika said. "Are Itachi and Yami here?"

Itachi popped out of my jacket, blinking his sleepy eyes.

"Someone talking bout me," he said yawning.

"Shika was just wondering if you and Yami were here," I told him.

"'mkay," he said. "'Night."

"'Night," I said chuckling.

Itachi slipped back inside my jacket, and a minute later I could hear two soft snores.

"Man, it's still weird when you do that," Shikamaru said.

"I concur," Shino said.

"Well, I do and I can," I told them. "And, _that's_ why I don't do it in the streets."

"Do what in the streets," Kakashi asked, popping into existence.

"Talk to animals," I said.

"Ah," Kakashi said. "That makes sense. Anyway, I've got some exciting news! I nominated you for the Chunin exam! Here's your forms. If you want to compete, show up in three days in room 301 at the Academy. Ja Ne!"

I passed the forms to Shino and Shikamaru with an evil grin, which they returned. Of course we're going to compete!

...The Next Day...

"Naruto-nii," Konohamaru yelled as I walked down the street. "Wait up!"

"Hey, otouto," I said as I slowed down for him. "What's up?"

"You promised you'd play ninja with us today," Kono said.

"A ninja playing ninja," a pink haired banshee said. "How pathetic!"

"Today you said you'd teach us how to navigate how you do," Moegi said as Udon and her caught up.

"Did I," I asked.

"Yes," all three kids yelled.

"Hey," Sakura yelled. "Stop ignoring me! I'm right here!"

"So, are you going to teach us," Udon asked.

"Well...I guess I have time today," I decided. "On one condition."

"And, what is that," the three Academy students asked together.

"I get to tell you a secret," I sing-songed.

"Secret," all three Academy students yelled in glee.

"Yep," I said.

"LISTEN," Sakura yelled.

"What," I asked. "What do you want?"

"Why are you playing ninja," she sneered. "You're _already_ a ninja!"

"I'm not playing ninja," I said. " _They_ are. I'm kinda acting as their "jonin" sensei cause I teach them every once and a while."

"And what could they learn from _you,_ dobe," she huffed.

"A lot more than from you, you ugly hag," Konohamaru. "Or are you a boy. I can't tell."

Sakura's nostrils flared up like an angry bull's and everyone got the sense to run. Konohamaru ran off first, noticing the banshee's KI. And, Udon, Moegi, and I quickly followed Sakura to make sure she didn't kill my otouto.

Konohamaru made great work of staying in front of the raging fangirl, however, he forgot one important lesson: keep your eyes forward.

"Ouch," a rough voice called. "Hey! Watch it punk! Who do you think your bumping into!"

The guy in the cat-suit picked Konohamaru up by his collar.

"I'm sorry," Kono said. "I was running away from a pink banshee."

"I don't care," the boy said. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

"Kankaro, don't," a girl with four blonde pigtail said. "He won't be happy."

"He's not here, and he won't know," Kankaro said.

"I'm not getting involved," the girl said.

The guy started to lift a fist, but was stopped when someone shouted, "Let him down!"

"And, why would I do that," Kankaro asked.

"Because if you hurt my otouto, I will kill you," I said. "And, if you hurt him, you'll start a war."

"Why would teaching this punk a lesson start a war," Kakaro asked.

"Because "that punk" is the Hokage's grandson," I said. "He's also my otouto, so put him down."

I let out some KI, and the guy dropped Konohamaru as he tensed and the blonde girl gasped.

I smirked as Kono ran to me and I picked him up.

"Thank you," I said. "We didn't want you to be disqualified for the Chunin exams, did we?"

"Kankaro," a raspy voice called. "Your a disgraced to our village."

A red head with a gourd hung upside down from a tree scarring Sasuke who was going to try to look "cool" by throwing a rock. The red head then shunshined down to where Naruto and Kankaro were, leaving behind a trail of sand.

"But, he star—," Kankaro tried to say.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," the red head interupted. "Let's go."

"Hey Red," I called. "What's your name?"

"Gaara of the desert," he replied. "Yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," I said.

"I'll see you at the Exams," Gaara replied. "Mother wants your blood."

The Sand nin then left.

"Creepy," Konohamaru said.

"He feels familiar," I said. "But, I've never meet him before..."

 **"Kit," Kyuubi said. "The test. Your clue is 'The hidden snake in the grass will be crushed my vulpine's maw. Then insanity in siblings must fall.' Good luck, kit."**

"Kono," I said. "I gotta go. I promise that I'll teach you later."

"Okay, nii-san," he said. "I have to find Udon and Moegi anyway. See ya!"

"Ja Ne," I said as I wondered off.

...Later...

"Pss," a voice called. "Naruto!"

I stopped walking and looked around. I couldn't see anything, human or animal, so I walked on.

"Naruto," the voice called again. "I'm up here!"

I looked up and saw the bane of all genin: Tora the Cat.

"Tora," I called.

"Not so loud," the cat called. "They'll here you!"

"So you ran away again," I said as I hopped up beside him.

"Yes, can you help me, please," Tora asked.

"I understand why you don't like it at home, but why do you keep trying," I asked.

"Because _that's not my home_ ," Tora said.

"Explain," I said.

"Not here," Tora said. "I have to keep moving!"

I nodded and ran to my apartment, Tora in arms.

"Okay, explain," I said.

"I'm not really the Daimyo's wife's cat," Tora said. "Somebody switched me out generation's ago when they accidentally killed him!"

"What," I said astonished.

"I'm not even a regular cat," Tora said. "I'm a Yokai cat, part of Matatabi's clan!"

"Shoot," I said. "This is messed up... Okay, I'll help you. I'll talk to Jiji, and if that doesn't work, we'll just get another cat and put your collar and ribbon on it. No one has to know the difference."

"Thank you, Naruto," Tora said. "I'm forever grateful to you."

"It's no trouble," I said. "And, it's just a bonus that we'll never have to catch you again."

Tora laughed, "That was the only good part of my time with that witch."

I just hummed.

...Hokage's Office: Third Person...

Once again, we find Sarutobi Hiruzen battling the Hokage's greatest bane: paperwork.

"I wish I had something to distract me," the old Hokage pleaded.

"Hokage-sama," his lanky assistant said walking into the office. "Uzumaki Naruto is here with the Diamyo's wife's cat."

"Send him in," the old monkey said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she said.

Naruto walked in a moment later.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you," Sarutobi asked. "And, why do you have Tora here?"

"Jiji, do you remember when I told you about my second bloodline," Naruto asked.

"Yes, Animaru Soru," Jiji said. "Animal Soul. It allows you to communicate with animals and to bond with them to summon them later."

"Yes," Naruto said. "And, funnily enough somehow Tora here heard about my ability. He came to me asking for my help."

"And, what did he want," the old Hokage asked leaning forward.

"He wanted to tell me he's not the Diamyo's wife's original cat," Naruto said. "Someone accidentally killed him generations ago and replaced him with our Tora here. Tora isn't even a regular cat. He's part of the Nibi's NekoYokai Clan."

"Please tell me your joking," the Old Hokage said, paling.

"I'm afraid I'm not," Naruto said. "That's what Tora told me. And, as much as Tora hates the woman, he wouldn't make up such a lie just to get away. So, can we tell the Diamyo's wife that "Tora" has been dead for awhile and that someone gave her a different cat in his place?"

"I'll see what I can do," the old monkey said.

"Thanks, Jiji," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

...Naruto's POV...

"Thank you, Naruto," Tora said. "I hated that place. I was going mad!"

"No problem," I said. "But, where are you going to stay now?"

"I...don't know," Tora said. "I don't even know if my Clan knows I'm alive. It's been so long now..."

"How bout you stay with me," I said. "If you don't mind ferrets that is."  
"Someone talking about us," Itachi said as he poked his head out of my jacket.

"Yep, I am," I said. "We have a new house guest. Meet Tora the NekoYokai."

"Hey, Tora," Itachi said. "I'm Itachi."

"And, I'm Yami," Yami said poking his head out, yawning.

"Tora," the NekoYokai said. "It's a pleasure."

The ferrets nodded and climbed up on my shoulder.

"So, what are we doing today, Naru," Itachi said.

"Training," I said. "The Chunin Exam is tomorrow."

"Wait, Naruto," Tora said. "Before we do that, I want to bond with you."

I nodded and extended my arm to him. Tora bit my hand and symbols climbed up my arm and settled into a picture of a two-tailed cat on my right shoulder.

"Now, whenever you need me, I will be able to assist you, like you assisted me today," Tora said. "I owe you more than a life debt, Naruto."

"You owe me nothing," I said. "But, I'm glad you trust me enough to become partners, Neko no Tora."

Tora jumped into my arms and purred.

...Chunin Exam Day...

It was finally the day of the Chunin exam. Shino, Shikamaru, and I meet at the bridge. Itachi and Yami were on my shoulders, and Tora was purring contently in my arms.

"I still think it's weird that you now own that...that _cat_ ," Shikamaru said.

"It is illogical," Shino said. "Especially after all the trouble it caused us."

"What trouble," I said. "We set the Tora catching record. Plus, he is _not_ an _it_."

"Whatever," they both said.

"Anyways, are we ready," I asked.

"As we'll ever be," Shika muttered.

"Let's go raise Hades," Shino said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I said with an evil grin.

When we got to the Academy, the ticking started again. I started to analyze the people around me, and I could see Shikamaru doing the same.

"A lot of competition I see," I said.

"Yes, but we have the three best minds of our year on our side," Shikamaru said.

"Plus one demonic _cat_ ," Shino said.

"He's a two-tailed Neko," I said. "Not your everyday mill of a cat."

"We noticed," they said, and I smiled pleasantly.

"Ready, Tora, Itachi, Yami," I asked.

"Ready," Yami said.

"This is gonna be fun," Itachi said wiggling.

"When they see me, they're going to pee their pants," Tora said laughing.

"They're ready," I said.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said and we walked inside.

For some reason a crowd was gathered up on the second floor, but we just passed them, ignoring the genjutsu. However, I laughed when I saw the "genin" guarding the door pale when they saw Tora.

We got to the real room not to long after that, and Kakashi was waiting for us.

"Really," Shikamaru said. "You let him keep it?"

"I didn't have a choice," Kakashi said. "He threatened to let Tora destroy my Icha Icha Collection if I said no."

Shikamaru and Shino sweat dropped.

"Whatever," Shika sighed. "Can we go in now?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Good luck."

We all nodded as we walked through the door.

The room was crowded with participants. However, we ignored their stares and walked over and rested by the far wall.

"Look who the cat dragged in," Kiba yelled.

Tora hissed in disdain and Kiba paled.

"Dude, is that—," Kiba asked.

"Yep," Shikamaru said. "That's Tora. The Daimyo's wife's former cat. Found out that some idiot genin's kept replacing the cat after they accidentally killed her original one. And, Naruto offered to keep him cause his former owner didn't want a fake."

"Why," Ino asked appaled.

"He needed someone to," I said. "No one else would. Plus, he likes me."

Tora started to purr in agreement as I rubbed him behind the ears.

"Why do you have ferrets," Ino asked.

"This is Itachi and Yami," I said pointing to each. "They're my nin-anamarus."

"Where did you get them," Kiba asked couriously.

"They bonded with me," I said. "It's part of my bloodline."

" _You_ have a bloodline," Sakura asked with disbelief.

"Yes he does," Shikamaru said. "It's troublesome."

"Very," Shino said.

"Sasuke-kun," twin banshees screeched, and Kiba and I covered our ears.

Luckily they ran off to go bother the emo.

"Hey guys," Choji said as he walked over to us. "Wait is that—"

"Yes," I said. "And, he's not going to hurt you. He just _really_ hated his former owner. She really abused him. The poor guy."

"How do you know," Kiba asked.

"He told me," I said.

"You can talk to him," Akumaru asked.

"Yep," I told him. "I can understand all animals it seems."

"Man, it's _creepy_ when you do that," Shikamaru said.

"You can understand Akumaru," Kiba asked in awe.

"Yeah, I can talk to all animals," I said. "It's part of my bloodline. That and bonding with them."

"That's _so_ cool," Kiba whopped.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey, Naru," Yami said. "I smell snakes."

"Snakes," I asked.

"I smell it too," Itachi said.

"Are you sure, Yami, Itachi," I asked.

"Completely," they said.

"I agree," Tora said. "There is a definite sent of snake in the air."

"What's going on," Shika asked.

"Yami said he smelt snake," I said. "And Itachi and Tora agreed."

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah," I said. "Itachi's one of my ferrets."

"Hey," a new voice said. "Will you all be quiet. Your making yourselves targets."

"Why would you care," I said, the ticking getting louder. "What's it to you?"

"Well, as a fellow Konoha nin, I thought I should warn you," he said. "By the way, my name's Kabuto!"

"Well, Kabuto," I said. "I'm not buying what your selling."

Tora started to growl, and Itachi and Yami started hissing.

"Wow," Kabuto said, taking a step back. "Easy there! I just wanted to help. I have information on the exam!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "Don't be an idiot! Now, what information do you have?"

"I have information on everyone taking this exam," Kabuto said.

"Can you tell me about Rock Lee, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto," he said.

"Okay, first Rock Lee," Kabuto said. "His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen. He's done 36 D-Ranks, 12 C-Ranks, his nin and genjutsu is dismissal, and his taijutsu is off the charts! Gaara has been on 13 C-Ranks, and 4 B-Ranks. And, the only other thing I have is that he has never been hurt on a mission."

There was a collective gasp at that.

"Now Uzumaki Naruto," Kabuto said. "His teammates are Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru. He's done 30 D-Ranks, 2 C-Ranks, and 1 A-Rank?"

"What," Kiba yelled.

"What else is there," Sasuke said, his eyes hard in jealousy.

"He's...blind," Kabuto gasped.

I froze. There were only eight people that knew, and they would have told nobody. This man was a spy!

I grabbed the cards and lit them on fire.

"There are not many people that have that information," I said. "I wonder where you got it? Spy!"

"What's going on here," a large, scared man said as he shunshined in the room.

"Ibiki-nii," I said. "This man is a spy. He knows about my condition, and I never meet him before. He also smells of snakes. A hidden snake in the grass."

 **"One down," Kyuubi said. "One to go."**

"A snake, huh," Ibiki said. "ANBU!"

A man in a Dove mask appeared.

"Take this man to T&I," Ibiki commanded. "I'll get to him when I'm finished here."

The Dove ANBU nodded and he took Kabuto away.

"Now, sit down maggats," Ibiki yelled. "Or I will disqualify you!"

We each got into a seat and a paper was passed out to us.

"All right," Ibiki said. "The first test is a written exam! The first rule is that I will only explain this once! The second rule is that this test is based on subtraction of points. You start off with 10 and with every question you get wrong that's one less point you have! The third rule is that this is a team test! You will have a total of 30 points! However, if a teammate fails the test, you all fail! The forth rule is that you lose 2 points every time you cheat! So don't be a disgrace to your profession! All right, any questions?"

Two hands shot up.

"You two and your teams are disqualified," Ibiki yelled. "Now you have an hour to answer the first nine questions! I will tell you the tenth question after the time limit! Start!"

I immediately looked at the questions and smiled. With my Intuitive Aptitude this test was easy. I quickly finished the logic answers and math questions, and started to look around. Shikamaru was helping Choji, cause why would Sasuke help him? And, Hinata was probably debating whether or not she could do this test. Shino was using his kikaichu to gather the answer. Kiba was using Akumaru—and I asked Tora to help Akumaru out, and Kiba nodded his thanks. TenTen was helping Lee with mirrors. Neji was using his Byakugan while Sasuke was using his Sharingan. Gaara was using a sand eye. Sakura was doing the test by herself, and Ino cheated off of her by using her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

By the time I finished my inspection, there was only 30 mins left. I used that time by drawing over the back of my paper.

"Times up," Ibiki called. "Now it's time to establish more rules!"

There was a collective groan.

"The new set of rule is that you decide whether or not you take the next question," Ibiki called.

"Why wouldn't we take the question," the blonde girl from Suna yelled.

Ibiki laughed and said, "Well that's because of the next rule. If you fail this question then you can't take the Chunin Exam ever again."

"You can't do that," Kiba yelled. "There are people here that have taken the exams before!"

"They didn't have the joy as having me as an examiner," Ibiki said. "Tough luck kid, but here I make the rules. Now if you decide not to take the question, you'll fail this time, but you'll be free to take the exam next year. Choose wisely."

It didn't take long before people started to crack. However, I just sat back and watched. By the time the last person left, there were only 23 teams out of the original 100.

"Is that everybody," Ibiki asked, and no one raised their hands. "Then...you PASS!"

"What," was the collective shout.

"What about the tenth question," the blonde from Suna asked.

"There was no tenth question," Ibiki explained. "Or you could say that the take or not take was the question. You see, when you are a Chunin you will have missions that you might be asked to do without knowing how many enemies there are, if they set traps, etc. But, can you say "Oh, there's always next mission"? No! You can't! In our line of work, information is everything."

Ibiki took off his hitai-ate, and continued, "And, you have to be prepared to not give it away in the event you get captured..."

There was a large gasped from the Chunin hopefuls. Then, the mood was broken when a large black blur broke through the window...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's how the poll is going so far:**

 **Pairing Poll Winners:**

 **NaruTen- 23**

 **ShikaTem- 26**

 **ShinoHina- 18**

 **KakaAnko- 7**

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 13**

 **No- 5**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 16**

 **No- 0**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes- 13**

 **No- 4**


	18. Spirit Bonding and Crazy Ladies

**Author's Note: Hello, loyal readers! Thank you for following this story thus far! I hope to have written it to everyone's expectations. I don't have any important updates... The only thing that needs to be said is the Sarutobi Poll is ending in the next couple chapters. And, thank you yet again Crazy Dragon Ninja for dragging me out of a writer's block. How could I write this story without you?**

Chapter 18: Spirit Bonding and Crazy Ladies

Out of the black sphere popped out a women wearing a trench coat, a fish net shirt, and a short orange mini-skirt. Behind her was a banner that read "The Sexy Second Proctor: Mitarashi Anko!".

"Your early...again," Ibiki said as he walked in front of the banner.

"Twenty-three teams Ibiki," Anko yelled. "Your losing your touch. Oh well, I'll at least cut them in half."

Ibiki grumbled as Anko walked back towards the window.

"Gakis," Anko yelled. "You have three hours to go back for your next test! Check with your jonin to know where to meet me!"

With that said, Anko jumped back out of the broken window.

"Anko-nee is as crazy as ever," Naruto said.

"You _know_ that woman," Tora asked. "She was one of the ones who used to try to kill me when they were genins."

"Yeah, I know her," Naruto said. "And, I'd actually expect that of her. She's always been...eccentric."

"Naru," Shikamaru said. " _Stop talking to the cat._ "

"Why," Naruto asked. "Tora has feelings too."

Random Konoha ninjas shivered.

Natuto's teammates just shook there head and headed off to find their sensei.

...Forest of Death...

"Welcome to the Forest of Death," Anko shouted as we all gathered around. "This is where you will be living for the next five days!"

"But, what about food," Choji shouted.

"There's plenty of food," Anko said. "If you ignore the poisonous plants, poisonous insects, and the vicious wildlife!"

Many of the genin paled.

"I like this place," Tora said. "I lived there when I couldn't get away from the genin."

"Good to know," I said. "Do you remember the layout?"

Tora nodded.

"Now," Anko continued. "While in the forest you will be carrying one of these two scrolls! You either have the Heaven or the Earth scroll! However, before you collect a scroll, I need you to fill out one of these forms! They're to prove that you knew that you might die so I don't get blamed!"

More genin paled.

"You have five minutes," Anko called. "Get to it!"

Shino, Shika, and I were the first ones to grab a scroll and get to our gate. We got an Earth scroll and we gave it to Shino.

Fifteen minutes later and we were clear.

"So we follow the plan," Shikamaru said.

Shino and I nodded, and we shot to the trees.

It was two hours later when I felt a presence near us.

"Shino, behind us," I said. "Three meters back, a half meter to the left."

Shino nodded and sent out his kikaichu, while I made shadow clones and kawarimied us with them. When they got to "us", we let them attack and "kill us". However, by the time the clones burst into smoke, we had a kunai to their throats.

"Scroll," Shikamaru demanded.

The boy on the right handed it over. It was another Earth scroll.

"Thank you," I said, and we knocked them out. "Well, that was pointless."

"A least we have another scroll," Shino said. "We can use it as a back up or even as a bartering method."

"Yeah, but the fight was pointless," I said. "If you can call it a fight..."

They shrugged, and we were off once again.

"AHH," we heard as we were nearing the tower.

"Should we," Shika asked.

"We should," I agreed.

"It's only logical," Shino added.

We nodded simultaneously and we changed directions.

"Get back," a women with purple hair shouted at a horde of bangle tigers. "Back!"

There had to be at least fifteen to twenty tigers around the poor woman—who was stuck in a tree with her left leg torn down the tigh.

"Anko-nee," I gasped.

I jumped down into the middle of the horde, yelling, "STOP!"

The tigers stopped for a moment and looked at me like I was insane.

"Why should we," one tiger growled at me. "This crazy lady is our meal!"

"She's my sister," I pleaded. "She helped pull me out of my personal darkness. Please, I beg you. Don't hurt her!"

I started crying, falling to my knees.

"Please," I sobbed. "I'll find you another meal, but don't hurt her."

The tigers looked at me completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, he can understand you," Tora said, jumping from my arms. "He can understand all animals. He's a good and trustworthy master. If he says he'll find you another meal, he'll find you another meal."

I looked up at the tigers with hopeful eyes, begging them with all my being to let my sister go without a fight.

"Fine," one tiger said looking away, trying to look tough. " _But,_ you better find us a better meal."

The other tigers growled in agreement.

"Follow me then," I said. "Let's go hunting!"

I lead the tigers away, looking back at Anko—begging her with my eyes to stay safe.

"Get on," a tiger said after an hour of running. "It'll be faster."

I nodded and hopped on the tiger.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," I told the tiger.

"I'm Akiya," the tiger said.

"Why did you attack Anko-nee," I asked. "If that's okay with you..."

"Well...," Akiya said. "It's like this..."  
...Flashback...

"Akiya," the lead tiger, Kuro, yelled. "We have a live one!"

Akiya nodded as she jumped in line with her brothers Kakureta and Raidan.

"Orochimaru," Anko yelled as a snake like man ran off.

"She's injured," Raidan said.

"Ripe for the taking," Kakureta said, licking his maw.

I nodded as I waited for Kuro's order.

"All right," Kuro yelled. "Akiya's unit to the left! Raidan's to the right! Kakureta's to the back! I'll lead her to you!"

The group of tigers ran to do as Kuro ordered.

"What the—," Anko yelled as she was nearly mauled by Kuro.

"Shadow Snake Arms Jutsu," Anko yelled as snakes poured out of her sleeves, but that wasn't working.

Kuro kept mauling the snakes.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall," Anko yelled and a wall of earth erupted from the ground.

Kuro jumped over it. He's dealt with ninjas before.

Anko was getting scared now, so she turned to flee—knowing in her weak state that she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

However, Kuro was smart. He lead her right into the tiger's pit.

"Shoot," Anko said, cursing her luck. "What am I going to do now?"

Anko started to walk up a tree, but a tiger jumped up and grabbed her leg in it's claws.

"AHH," Anko yelled, and turned around to slice it with a kuani.

The kunai grazed the tigers paw, and it let go.

Anko hurried up and jumped up high into the trees, panting in pain, the tigers trying to leap to catch her.

...Flashback End...

"And, that's where you came in," Akiya finished.

"I see," I said. "So she was fighting Orochimaru..."

"Is there a significance in that," Kuro asked as he ran pace beside us, Shikamaru slung on his back.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Orochimaru is one of Konoha's most danger missing nins."

"How did he even get in here," Shino asked, calmly riding on Raidan's back.

"ARGH," a girlish scream rang through the forest.

"Another one," Shikamaru sighed.

"Yep," I said. "Kuro, can we go check it out? We might find your dinner..."

Kuro nodded and the tigers swiftly changed direction.

When we got to the scene, there was blood and sand everywhere. Gaara stood in the middle of the wreckage with Hinata, sand covering her entire body.

"Shino," I said. "Chakra is control the sand."

Shino nodded and sent his bugs to drain the chakra, and Shikamaru backed him up by catching Gaara in his shadow.

"Hurry," Shikamaru said. "I can't hold on to him for very long, he's too powerful."

Shino sent more of his bugs, and I made a shadow clone. Once he had Hinata out, Shikamaru let go of his shadow, and Gaara tried to catch Hinata again. But, at the last moment, my clone switched with her.

"What's going on," I demanded.

"Mother wants her blood," Gaara said.

His killing intent rose, and I gasped. For some reason the chakra used to create it felt like a yokai's.

"Are you a jinchuriki," I asked him.

"How do you know about Shakaku," Kankaro yelled.

"Shut up," Tamari hissed.

"Why would you want to know," Gaara said monotonously. "Either way, mother will get your blood."

"I can help you," I said. "Your seal, it doesn't hold Shakaku back, does it?"

"How do you know," Gaara said, his eyes hard. "Did my father send you?"

"I don't know your dad," I told him. "But I was told that "The insanity in siblings must fall". And, knowing my tenant, he meant that there was something wrong with your seal."

"If I'm one, then who are you," Gaara asked.

"Nine," I answered.

Gaara's eyes widened as he stood down, the sand blowing around him falling useless to the ground.

"Can you really help him," Temari asked.

I nodded and said, "Just let me see the seal."

"Can this wait until later," Kuro asked. "It's all well and good, but we're hungry!"

"Gaara," I said. "If you'll let me, when we reach the Tower, I'll fix your seal."

"Then, we'll help you reach the Tower," Gaara said.

"Pick a tiger," I said. "They're faster."

Gaara jumped up on one of the tigers.

"I am **not** getting on a _**tiger**_ ," Kankaro said.

"Get on," Gaara commanded. " _Now_."

"Okay," Kankaro said as he jumped up on one, and Temari fallowed suit.

Then, Kuro called for the tigers to start off again.

"What just happened," Choji's asked, his question being carried on the wind.

I wasn't long until we found another team. It was another sand team. They tried to kill Gaara, but Kuro called for the tigers to rip them to shreds. I paled at the brutality and turned away.

"I found your scroll," Raidan said as he dropped it from his bloody muzzle.

"Thank you," I said as I picked it up between two fingers.

"This is where we part, Uzumaki," Kuro said. "Thank you for leading up to our next meal."

"...It was no trouble," I said. "I'm just happy you spared my sister."

"Hold out your arm, Uzumaki," Kuro said.

I did as asked, and Kuro nipped my arm, followed by Akiya, Raidan, and Kakureta.

"What are you doing," Temari shouted in disbelief.

"So this is how it's done," Shikamaru said.

"Indeed," Shino said. "This is a tremendous occasion."

"What's going on," Kankaro asked.

"This is part of his bloodline," Shikamaru explained. "He can bond and summon animals."

As symbols started to spread on my arms, I held them out so my "audience" can observe. Soon, however, the symbols settled into a picture a four tigers wrestling on my right collar bone.

"Amazing," Temari breathed.

"That was _so_ weird," Kankaro said, mouth agap.

"Uzumaki you are interesting indeed," Gaara said.

"Leader," Kakureta said. "I would like to go with Uzumaki as our envoy. May I have your permission?"

Kuro inclined his head, "It will be a shame to lose you, but what you suggest is smart. Let the winds guide your path."

"And let the pray fall into your paws," Kakureta answered.

"I will take care of him," I said bowing to Kuro. "I promise."

"You better," Kuro threatened. "Bonded or not, I'll rip you to shreds!"

I gave him a smile and a nod, and Kuro laughed as he bounded off into the forest—the other tigers not far behind.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said, and Shino and I nodded.

We jumped up into the tree, the Sand Siblings following us at a slightly slower pace. We made it to the tower in good time. And, as we threw our scrolls on the ground, Sasuke, Choji, and Hinata walked in the room.

"Yo," I said as Iruka and a jonin from sand popped into existance.

"Naruto," Iruka said smiling. "It's good to see you again!"

"It is," I said. "We should go get ramen sometime."

"We should," Iruka said. "You know what the sign on the wall means, I'm guessing."

"If you have your mind, work on your body," Shikamaru started.

"If you have your body work on your mind," Shino said.

"That's what will guide you as a Chunin," I finished. "It's a quote from Jiji."

"That's right," Iruka said. "Good luck you three."

"Wait, sensei," I said. "I heard that Orochimaru was in the forest."

"How did you know," Choji gasped.

"Umm... a reliable source," I said. "Anyway, how did _you_ know?"

"He attacked us," Hinata whispered. "He bit Sasuke's neck. There's a weird mark on there now."

Sasuke glared evilly at Hinata, and she "epped".

"You need to tell Hokage-sama right away," Iruka said as he lead Team 8 towards the Hokage's Office.

"Well," I said. "Are you ready for me to look at that seal?"

Gaara nodded.

"Then let's go find a room with some ink...," I said.

...Four Days Later...

Gaara's seal was a mess. I had to completely do the seal. I had no idea how Gaara was still alive, let alone how it even kept Shakaku sealed! However, once I made a new seal Gaara was so thankful, he told us of the invasion Suna had been planning with Orochimaru. Jiji had been shocked to hear about the invasion, and almost even more shocked that I was able to fix Gaara's seal. However, once the explaination was over he went into "Hokaga mode" and called in all of his advisers. We had to explain what happened again, and then we were kicked out—except for Gaara and his siblings—so they could plan for war.

"Congratulations on passing the second exam," Jiji announced. "However, do you know the real—"

I tuned him out, I know what he was going to say. The Chunin exams were a replacement for war. However, it was sad that the third exam was actually going to be a start of one...

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," a new voice said, and I tuned back in. "My I the proctor of this part of the exam, explain what's going to happen next?"

"Go ahead," Jiji said.

"Hello everyone," the proctor said. "I'm Gekko Hayate, and I'll be the proctor for the next part of the exams. However, since there are to many of you, there will have to be a preliminary round!"

"So that's what he looks like," Shikamaru said.

"Hayate," Shino said humming. "Isn't he one of the ones we delivered the letters to?"

"Yep," I said. "How's it feel meeting him without the blindfold?"

"A lot easier," they both said.

"Okay, the first match is Ken vs. Kankaro," Hayate called. "Can everyone but the contestants leave the arena?"

Soon everyone but Kankaro and a girl with long black hair in a ponytail had taken places on the balcony.

"I'm going to take you down," the girl said. "How hard can it be to beat a guy that dresses like a cat and wears makeup?"

"It's war paint," Kankaro hissed.

"Hajime," Hayate yelled.

Ken immediately started throwing senbon, which Kankaro easily dodged. Then, bells started ringing. It looked like Kankaro was starting having trouble every time the bells rang, but when Ken struck him with a kunai, the "package" on "Kankaro's" back ripped open revealing the real Kankaro.

Ken gasped as she tired to grab more kunai, but Kankaro's puppet grabbed her by the neck.

"Move, and I will brake your neck," Kankaro said.

"I-I give up," Ken stuttered.

"Winner: Kankaro," Hayate called out.

"Not bad for a guy in war paint," Kankaro said with a smug grin.

Kankaro then walked up to the balcony, leaving Ken to drag her feet to her teammates.

"Next match," Hayate said as he watched the screen. "Is TenTen vs. Kiba!"

TenTen walked down to the arena calmly while Kiba bragged about he had a lucky match because it'll be easy to beat a girl.

At that, TenTen growled, and Naruto chuckled in the stands. TenTen was going to make him _eat_ that statement.

When Kiba finally made it to the arena, Hayate called the match.

TenTen jumped up onto a wall and started throwing kunai and shuriken at Kiba. Kiba dogged most of the weapons, but he was grazed by a few. However, Akumaru was having a more difficult time dogging the weapons, and he whimpered as another shuriken grazed his side.

"Akumaru," Kiba yelled.

Kiba dogged another kunai as he skidded to his nin-ken.

Akumaru gratefully jumped into his arms as Kiba helped him into his coat.

"You hurt Akumaru," Kiba hissed. "Your going to get it! Gatsuga!"

Kiba speed at TenTen in a swirling rage, but TenTen replaced herself with a log...covered in exploding tags.

…. _BOOM!_

Kiba was thrown back into the arena and crashed into the ground.

While Kiba lay there dazed, TenTen came up and place a kunai at his throat.

"Yeild," she commanded.

"I yeild," he said.

"Winner: TenTen," Hayate called as TenTen calmly walked back up to the balcony.

"Toublesom," Shikamaru said.

"You got that right, Shika," I said. "Nothing's scarier than a raging woman."

The Kunoichis around me smiled in satisfaction.

"Ino vs Gaara," Hayate yelled.

Gaara shunshin down into the arena with a swirl of sand. And, Ino walked down with a smirk on her face, thinking that if she wins this match her "Sasuke-kun" will fall in love with her.

"Hajime," Hayate said.

Gaara let out a stream of sand that caught Ino. Then, he proceeded to throw Ino into a fall, leaving her unconscious. Seeing that the match was over, Gaara sighed in frustration and shunshined back onto the balcony.

"Winner: Gaara," Hayate called. "The next match will be Choji vs. Sakura!"

Choji and Sakura both walked down into the arena, however Choji's eyes were lit aflame by his sensei's promise of barbeque.

"Hijame," Hayate called.

Sakura started to run towards Choji, but Choji was already in his expanded form. Sakura called forth two Bunshin, however Choji rolled over all three. When Choji turned back around, he found Sakura unconscious on the floor.

"Winner: Choji," Hayate called.

"Yes," Choji screamed as he ran up the stairs to the balcony. "Barbaque!"

"Shino vs Hinata," Hayate called.

Shino and Hinata walked down into the arena. Hinata pocking her fingers together.

"Thank you for saving me in the forest, Shino-san," Hinata whispered.

"It was my pleasure," Shino said. "I'm just glad we got there in time."

"I'm sorry for being afraid of you," Hinata said, her face turning red.

"Most people are," Shino said. "They think it's "creepy" to have a hive implanted in them."

Hinata nodded.

"I hope we have a good fight," Hinata said.

"Indeed," Shino said.

"Hajime," Hayate said.

Shino immediately jumped back to get distance and Hinata activated her Byakugan. Shino sent kikaichu all over the arena, but Hinata started to kill them with her Juuken. Hinata continued to speed towards Shino, but when she got close "Shino" broke into hundreds of kikaichu. Hinata "epped" and kawarimied with a log. Another Shino appeared in the middle of the arena, and Hinata raced towards him. However, when she got there, she was completely surrounded by kikaichu that had burst from the ground.

"Yeild," Shino commanded.

"I yeild," Hinata whispered in dismay.

"Winner: Shino," Hayate called, and Naruto and Shikamaru cheered for their teammate.

"Good match," Shino said.

"Yes," Hinata whispered. "You are very smart."

"Thank you," Shino said. "Shikamaru, Naruto, and I planned for any opponents we might face before the second exam started. If you faced anyone else, you might have won."

"You think so," Hinata said, her face red and fingers pocking each other.

"Yes," Shino said. "You are very strong, you just need to believe in yourself."

With that, Shino went to stand by his teammates.

"Neji vs Dosu," Hayate called.

Neji and Dosu both jumped over the railing into the arena.

"Fate has decided that I will win this match," Neji said coldly.

"Fate has no rule here," Dosu scoffed. "I'm going to beat you."

"Hajime," Hayate called.

Neji immediately ran for Dosu and started to close off tenketsu points. Dosu then jumped back and fired his melody arm. Neji bent his knees for a moment and panted, but then he got back up with a new fire burning in his eyes. Neji speed around to Dosu's back and closed tenketsu after tenketsu in Dosu's arms and back. When Dosu had the chance to turn around, he tried to use his melody arm again, but his eyes widened in suprise. It didn't work.

"Yield," Neji commanded as he held his palm by Dosu's head. "Or I will close the tenketsu in your brain."

Dosu was going to spit on Neji, but Hayate called, "Winner: Neji!"

Neji didn't even spare Dosu a glance as he walked up to the balcony. Lee, as eccentric as he is, yelled his congratulations as he prided Neji on his "flames of Youth". And, while this was happening Dosu was horded away to the medics.

"Next match: Sasuke vs Naruto," Hayate yelled.

Sasuke strutted into the arena, however his entrance was shot down to size when Naruto summoned Kakureta to him and rode him down into the arena. Jaws dropped at the display.

"Kinda flashy, isn't it," Yami asked.

"I thought it was cool," Itachi said.

"It sure got their attention," Tora said snickering.

"Dobe, I'm going to destroy you," Sasuke sneered.

"One, how can I be a dobe when I was never a dead last," Naruto said. "Two, if your going to "destroy" me, prove it. Don't say it."

Sasuke growled.

"Hajime," Hayate called.

Sasuke immediately ran for Naruto, but Naruto expected that, so he side stepped Sasuke's punch. Then he caught Sasuke's kick and threw him back.

Sasuke kept punching and kicking at Naruto, but Naruto was weaving in and out of his guard leaving bruise after bruise. And, all the while, Sasuke had never gotten in a hit.

Sasuke jumped back, out of range, and turned on his Sharingan.

"So, your finally thinking I'm a threat," Naruto said, mockingly. "Poor little Uchiha, it's already to late."

Sasuke yelled and started another taijutsu match. He randomly threw kunai and shuriken at Naruto as he went in for hits, but Naruto kept dodging. However, Sasuke set up a genjutsu and Naruto's perception was rendered practically useless. Sasuke struck Naruto in the heart.

There was a collective gasp of disbelief and horror in the stadium.

Then, right when Hayate was going to call the match, Naruto turned into a puff of smoke; and everyone—besides the sound nin—breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said whispering in the Uchiha's ear. "Secret weapon: Tora."

Said cat jumped out of Naruto's arms and started to chase the Uchiha around the arena, scratching random bodily parts as Sasuke screamed like a girl. Naruto just sit back and watched. And, in the stands, the other Konoha genin snickered while the foreign genin paled.

"I am _so_ glad that Naruto took the cat," Kiba said. "I celebrated that the Tora mission was taken off the roster! I _hated_ catching him only to have him run away again."

"Catching _that_ was a _**mission**_ ," Kankaro gasped. "That thing's a _**demon!**_ "

"Don't let Naruto hear you say that," Shikamaru said. "He keeps getting mad. Plus he'll give you a three hour lecture on why Tora has "feelings"."

Everyone had a mixture of sweat dropping and paling.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke finally escaped Tora's grip. However, he his clothes barely stayed on his frame, blood was ozzing at his feet, he was panting, and he was sweating like a pig.

"That can't be a real cat," Sasuke said.

"We can see what it's like for you to battle a tiger," Naruto said. "If the difference _**really**_ matters to you."

Sasuke paled.

"However, I think it's time for a more psychological approach," Naruto said. "Itachi."  
"What about him," Sasuke hissed.

However, much to Sasuke's suprise, and the Jonin's amusement, a ferret popped out of Naruto's jacket.

"Yeah," Itachi said.

"Itachi, can you give Sasuke the klepto special," Naruto said smirking.

First, Itachi pulled out a photo.

"When I went through something you left in the old Uchiha manor, I found this," Naruto said. "I wonder what would happen if I give it to your... _fangirls_."

"It's not...," Sasuke gasped. "I **burnt** _all of them!_ "

"Well, if you didn't I wouldn't have it," Naruto said as he looked a picture of a young Sasuke wearing a bright _pink_ dress. "I bet Sakura would _love_ it."

"Give it here," Sasuke said.

"Yeild," I Naruto said. "Or I give the blown up photos to _every single one_ of your fangirls."

Sasuke paused thinking about it.

"I-I.." Sasuke said.

"Yes," Naruto said in an annoying sing-song manner.

"Don't give up Sasuke-kun," Sakura shouted.

"Yeah," Ino yelled. "You can still take him down!"

"Your choice, Uchiha," Naruto said. "Do you want your fangirls to have something like this?"

"How do I even know you have it," Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned the picture around so Sasuke could see it. Sasuke paled. That was _the picture_ all right.

"Now, what do you choose," Naruto said. "Do you yeild?"

 _He couldn't have made any other photos, Sasuke thought. He's bluffing! He has to be! I will_ _ **destroy**_ _that abomination!_

Sasuke yelled as he charged Naruto.

"Itachi," Naruto said, and Sasuke growled once again at the name. "Give me klepto stage 2."

Itachi snickered as he pulled out a small black book.

"That's—," Sasuke said paling.

"Dear Diary," Naruto started reading. "Oh, I'm sorry... I should ask you if you yeild. I got to excited."

"Give that to me," Sasuke yelled.

"Only if you yeild," Naruto said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Or do you want another round with Tora?"

Sasuke breathed heavily, trying to calm down his anger.

"3," Naruto said.

"Huh," Sasuke asked.

"2," Naruto continued.

"Wait," Sasuke yelled.

"1," Naruto said. "Too late. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Dear Diary, I saw the prettiest girl today. Her name was...Sakura."

"I yield," Sasuke yelled. "I yeild! Now give me that back!"

Naruto threw him the diary..., but kept the photo.

"Winner: Naruto," Hayate said, trying to keep from laughing. "The next match is Lee vs Temari!"

Lee ran into the arena screaming on the top of his lungs about the "Flames of Youth", and Temari walked into the arena cringing from Lee's rant.

"Let's have a Youthful match," Lee yelled.

"Um...sure," Temari said.

"Hajime," Hayate said, coughing.

Temari pulled out her fan, but before she could open it, Lee was already in front of her. Lee punched her, and Temari went flying. However, as she was still in the air, she opened her fan and lightened her fall.

"Your strong," she said. "But, don't look down on me because I'm a girl."

"Why would I try to diminish your FLAMES OF YOUTH," Lee asked.

Temari answered with a vicious wave of air.

"Stop patronizing me," she yelled when Lee went flying.

Lee flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Your youthful flames are defiantly bright," Lee said, his eyes sparkling. "You must be a genius of hard work! My youthful flower is very strong indeed!"

"Argh," Temari yelled as she sent a cutting wind towards Lee.

"Do you think she knows that Lee's just being...well, Lee," Naruto asked as he pet Tora and Kakureta.

"No," Shino said as Lee dodged yet another blade of wind.

"Should we tell her," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto and Shino shrugged.

Back with Lee and Temari, Lee was racing around Temari, punching Temari and dodging her wind attacks. By now, Temari was panting and stuggling to stand.

"Please yeild," Lee said. "Your going to hurt yourself."

"Stop patronizing me," Temari yelled as she used the rest of her chakra to send a tornado at Lee, however Lee dodged the tornado and caught Temari as she fell.

"I'm not trying to patronize you," Lee said. "Your a very strong opponent."

"Oh," Temari said as she fell unconscious.

"Winner: Lee," Hayate said coughing. "The last match will be Shikamaru vs Zaku!"

Shikamaru walked into the arena like he would rather be elsewhere, and Zaku acted like he owned the place.

"I'm going pound you into the dirt," Zaku bragged.

Shikamaru didn't grace him with a response, but you could kind of make out the word "troublesome" if you were looking for it.

"Hajime," Hayate yelled.

Zaku immediately sent a blast of air at Shikamaru as he jumped out of range, but Shikamaru had already replaced himself with a log. Zaku tried to turn around, but he found he could move.

"It's over," Shikamaru said as he took out a kunai, and forced Zaku to do the same.

"How," Zaku asked. "If you use that we both die!"

Shikamaru threw the shuriken and had both of them dodge it. However, when Zaku dodged, he smashed his head on the wall and fell unconscious.

"Next time, check your surroundings," Shikamaru said.

"Winner: Shikamaru," Hayate called.

"Congratulations," Sarutobi said. "Now, can everyone who won their match line up in the arena?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kankaro, Lee, Neji, Choji, and TenTen lined up.

"Please take one of these slips and call out the number," Hayate said.

"One," Naruto said.

"Three," Shikamaru said.

"Five," Shino said.

"Seven," Gaara said.

"Four," Kankaru said.

"Eight," Lee said.

"Two," Neji said.

"Six," Choji said.

"Nine," TenTen said.

"So the matches will look like this," Hayate said. "Round 1: Naruto vs Neji. Round 2: Shikamaru vs Kankaro. Round 3: Shino vs Choji. Round 4: Gaara vs Lee. Round 5: TenTen vs whoever wins round 1. Round 6: whoever wins round 2 and 3, and etc. You will have a month to prepare for the third exam to learn new tricks. Good luck."

And, with that, the second exam finally ended.

 **Author's Note:**

Here's how the poll is going so far:

 **Sasuke's Defect**

 **Yes- 13**

 **No- 5**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen Lives**

 **Yes- 17**

 **No- 0**

 **I got an interesting request. Someone asked me to kill off Sasuke. I decided I'll let you decide!**

 **Sasuke Dead**

 **Yes- 14**

No- 4


	19. Heritage

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days. I had a lot going on... I went out of town, had an idea for a crossover one-shot that has been bugging me, my sister got sick, I _finally_ finished Merlin vs. Fanfiction after a long absence due to a rough year, and my co-writer for Pentagonal Personalities and I have been trying to plan out the 2nd chapter. But, I'm back now, and I promise I will not abandon this story. I have the rest of the story outlined, and all I have to do is write the chapters. Anyway, the Sarutobi Poll will close next chapter. Thank you for your time! Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Heritage

 **"Naruto," Kyuubi called as I entered my mind scape. "It's time. You passed both my tests. Now I will bestow a gift upon you. One that I have been thinking of giving to you for years."**

"What is it," I asked the fox.

 **"I have decided to make you my heir," Kyuubi said. "However, this isn't something that will give you overwhelming power. It's mostly a title, though you will get your own separate yoki pool. But, that doesn't mean that you will turn into a Yokai or Hanyou. You are already used to Yokai because of me, and you can use mine, so I will create your own pool of purified yoki to segment that you're my heir...if you accept."**

"I accept," I said.

 **"Good," Kyuubi said as he started to pulse chakra around his cage. "This will hurt a bit, and you might receive more vulpine traits..."**

"It's okay," I said. "I can handle it."

That night, pain was all I could feel.

The next morning I woke up feeling sore. I walked to the kitchen and Kakashi blanched.

"Naruto," Kakshi said. "What happened to you?"

"Why," I asked.

"Your hair has red streaks and is now down to your waist," Kakashi started. "Your whisker marks are deeper, your eyes look more like a foxes, your ears are more pointed, your canines are longer, and it looks like you have claws."

"Really," I said, and Kakashi nodded. "I wish I could see it..."

Kakashi's aura became dark with sorrow and guilt.

"It's okay, Kakashi," I said to pull him off of the dark path.

"No it's not," Kakashi said. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Kyuubi made me his heir," I told him as I sat across from him on the couch. "Don't worry. I'm not a Yokai or a Hanyou, but I do have my own pool of special yoki."

"I see," Kakashi said. "So, did he give you any special powers?"

I shook my head and said, "No, just the title and the yoki. I think that he just wanted to tell me that I'm worthy in his eyes."

"Worthy for what," Kakashi asked.

"Of his respect," I told him.

Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"To have the respect of a bijuu," he whispered. "Naruto, you don't know how special you are..."

I smiled and said, "I'm just glad he trusts me."

Kakashi shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I have to go," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded.

"Have you found someone that will teach you," Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged and Kakashi sighed.

"You know I'd help you if I could," Kakashi said

"I know," Naruto said. "The concil is forcing you to train Sasuke because they feel he only lost because he didn't have enough training with his Sharingan."

"Exactly," Kakashi said. "I still I wish I could help the team..."

"It's fine," Naruto said. "I'll find someone to help. Maybe Kaito will train me...or maybe I can get another sensei to..."

"Hmmm...," Kakashi said. "I have someone that owes me a favor. Maybe I can get them to train you. Can you go and wait by the bath houses tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, and Kakashi wondered off, lost in thought.

...The next day...

It was around noon, and I just got to the bath houses. Kakashi never did tell me when to meet this person that he though could train me... I walked around for a bit, and then I heard it. Giggling. My eye brow raised. I had no idea why someone would be giggling like that. It sounded...wrong somehow. I "looked" around for a bit—well more like listened around while I pulsed chakra, and I saw a man. He was by the fence that lead to the girls bathing area, and I could her distinct giggling. It didn't take a genius to figure out _why_ he was giggling.

"Pervert," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly everything got _really_ quite, and then there were multiple loud screeches. The guys chakra system became erratic, and judging by his harsh breathing and rapid heartbeat, I would think he paled a couple shades. As I heard female shouts of anger and disgust, I pulsed out my chakra in larger waves to "see" what was going on. And, in fear, I turned it off. The poor pervert was getting a beating of his life time. He started screaming a loud painful screech that almost made my ears bleed and I heard fist pounding, muffled sobs from the guy, frying pans being flung around—where they got those I'll never know—, and multiple women kicking a very, _very_ sensitive place. With one last death cry, the women left and I vowed to _never_ tick them off.

"Well, that was painful," the pervert said.

"I want to say you deserved it," Naruto said. "But, that sounded like torture."

The man chuckled in amusement.

"So, who exactly are you," he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said with a fox grin. "And, you are?"

"Jiraya, the Toad Sage," the man said with a sly smirk.

For a moment Naruto just stood their in bafflement, and Jiraya had to hold back his laughter about the recollection of his prowess of being one of the legendary Senin.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Your the one who write those dirty novels!"

Jiraya was taken aback from Naruto's sudden hostility.

"I take it back," Naruto said. "You deserved the beating."

Naruto then started walking away talking about "dirty old men".

"Wait," Jiraya yelled. "Don't you want a sensei for the Chunin Exam Finals?"

Naruto stopped and gave in a "No duh" look.

"Kakashi asked me to train you," the man said quickly. "He wanted me to meet you here."

"Go figure," Naruto sighed as he turned back around and started to walk back towards Jiraya. "Every sensei I get is a pervert. So, where do we start?"

Jiraya gave him a predatory grin, and Naruto gulped.

 _ **Haha, Kit, Kyuubi said. If you think what he's going to do is bad, wait until I get**_ **my** _ **paws on you. You will be well trained for the finals. You don't have to worry about that. What you need to worry about for now is**_ **surviving** _ **until then.**_

Author's Note #2: Sorry for the long wait. Life caught up to me. I had to start school again, finally got off crutches during my "break", was trying to find a job, I had a hard time thinking of possible ways for Naruto to be trained, got side tracked with other stories, got sick cause of allergies, figured out I was lactose intolerant, etc. So, again, I'm sorry. And, I'm sorry this was so short compared to pervious chapters. I was just having a hard time with it, so I figured I make it _at least_ a thousand words, post it, and get back to writing this story. I don't like abandoning stories. I've never done it, and I don't want to. I always finish them in the end. Thank you for all the support even though I dropped the ball for awhile.


End file.
